Neverending story
by search for the leprechaun
Summary: A journey of discovery for Steed and Mrs Peel.Chapter 15 is HERE!!A dark one.Steed loses his identity.Emma has her hair cut.Enjoy!Thank you so much for the reviews.Please keep them coming
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1:Omen.  
It was a lovely spring day.The sun was shining,birds were singing oh so intensly..Almost as if someone had organised a conspiracy against the british weather,Steed thought.Looking at the light that managed to pierce a lonely tree's leaves,trying to warm himself up..Still in late April,still a little bit chilly.  
Mrs Peel was watching him with interest and finaly said:"A penny for your thoughts."Her head on his lap,her long body spread on the lawn,she felt her neck muscles going numb.  
"I 'm not giving away my most inner thoughts.You should give me more if you really want to know."He tried to look serious.  
She laughed,then said:"Oh no..don't you get any ideas.Afterall, it's my birthday today,I choose."  
"You're always the one choosing,as far as I can recall!"  
"Are you not satisfied my lord and master??".She had that bewitching look on her face,the one that he loved.  
He said nothing,just caressed her forehead,his fingers playing with the roots of her hair.It looked different in the sunlight,like a wild ,untamed, auburn river.It looked a lot like her.  
"Well?"She asked.  
"Well,what?"  
"Where is my gift?"  
"How are you so sure that there's a gift around for you?"  
"Come on Steed.You didn't forget my birthday last year,did you?"  
"I might have a little something for you".He lifted his body up,went to the car parked nearby,and returned with a large parcel.  
"At least it's too large to be a pen that releases tear spray."Her eyes were wide with excitement.  
They bothed laughed.  
Soon she was holding a brand new umbrella in her hands.Her expression gave nothing away..  
"You like it?"  
"Well,you could say it's handy..I mean it WILL rain,there's no doubt about that!Thank you.."She looked completely devastated.  
"You did say the other day your umbrella had broken.Didn't you?"  
"You're teasing me.You're disgraceful Steed!!I'm surprised you didn't get me a bowler to match it too!Well,game over.WHERE is my birthday present?"  
"If you want it come and get it".He got a little box out of his jacket pocket.   
She started tickling him and he retaliated.They both fell on the grass,rolling, almost fighting..  
"Now look what you've done!"he yelled at her.Two shiny little things were lying on the ground.The box was wide open,besides them.  
Emma took them in her hands,took a good close look at them."But they're diamond earrings.."She turned really serious all of a sudden."Look Steed,you shouldn't have.It's too much,I can't accept it,I won't.I was just kiding before you know.This must have cost you four month's salaries.."  
"Way more...but you're worth it.I don't mean the money.I want you to have the best.The best of me,the best of everything..Please keep them."His eyes were warm and watery.As he was sitting besides her ,he leaned and kissed her softly at the bottom of her neck.  
She turned her head to look at him and brought her arm up to caress his cheek.  
"I have you.That's all I need,that's all I'll ever wish for."Her deep brown eyes were lit up and as the wind made love to her hair,she leaned in and gave him a kiss.He whispered something in her ear and then he pushed her down gently on the grass.They kissed passionately,nonstop.Somehow he had managed to win over that fairy with an amazone's heart...  
And then,they both heard it.They were very well trained to overlook the tinniest noise.A hiss,a little branch breaking,a human presence.Their hearts started to beat fast,faster than before cause fear is the most powerful feeling and the most ancient one.Fear for one's life or the life of the other?Ugly,two faced fear.For a moment they pretended they heard nothing,they didn't move.  
She looked around them quickly and said, her voice so quiet that was mingling with the breeze:" Over there.In the bushes".  
"He's got a gun.Damn it!!.To the Bentley Mrs Peel.Now, for god's shake!!".  
She nodded.They both jumped up and started running.  
The first gunshot fell.There was practically nowhere to hide,an unfair game..But they were always playing like this,nobody could ever guarantee for the rules..   
Steed had already pulled out the gun he always kept in his boot,so Mrs Peel.They fired back and kept running.Just one more step and the car could be their cover up.  
Ofcourse,the tires were flat.Someone had made sure there would be no escape route.  
  
She fell on him.He felt her body collapse,her blood on his face,his chest ,his arms,everywhere.Suddenly she was everywhere and nowhere to be found,lifeless.  
  
His body started trembling,vibrating like glass tortured by a string of high notes.A sob was choking him, the darkness seduced him.He realised he was holding something in his clenched hands.It was his sheets.He was lying in his bed,sweat dripping from all over him.There was a comforting silence but the erratic noise of his breathing.He relaxed a bit, then jumped out of his bed,grabed the phone and started dialing.The clock stroke four,the little cuckoo singing proudly.He put the receiver down.She 'll probably be dreaming right now,hopefully her nightmares much more pleasant than his.  
It was raining.He liked the noise raindrops made on his old windows.The wind was getting in his appartment,an uninvited,cold stranger.Papers were tousled on the carpet.He tried to pick them up.  
"I should probably ring Mrs Robinson tommorow,only she can put this chaos in order".  
A piece of paper with a pair of brightly coloured numbers on it caught his attention.Just a page from his wall calendar.Only two days left until her birthday.... 


	2. The dream I had of you

She heard the familiar knocking,put on her bathrobe and hurried to the door.Still yawning,she leaned on the wall,as he was coming in.  
"Goodmorning Mrs Peel..."  
"Just don't say we're needed Steed.I had a late night,last night."  
"Business or pleasure?"He almost winked.  
"Neither,I'm afraid".She gave him one of her half crooked smiles.  
"A bad dream that kept you awake then? "His look was intense,trying to see through her.  
"Dreaming?No.A pipe broke and my living room flooded.I was mopping actually."She curled on the sofa like a cat,watching him pacing up and down.  
"Would you like some coffee?"She asked him.  
"Oh!There's nothing like a cup of home made cofee in the morning.The best way to start your day."  
"Good.The sugar is on the top self on your right and I think you know where you can find the coffee."  
He stung her with his look.Obviously,his mother was right when she told him about how the female mind worked.  
"Don't look at me like this Steed.My back is killing me you know.."  
Only Emma could send a man in her kitchen with absolutely no sign of remorse.  
In fifteen minutes he was back with a small tray with two cups on it.  
"Absolutely marvelous".She enjoyed the last sip.  
"What was all this about dreaming,anyway?"  
"I want to talk to you."His look was fixed on her.  
"Stop staring at me."She got up,turned her back on him and sighed.  
"Please listen to me...from all the times I've begged you,this time you must listen to me!"Anger was a threat reaching him with the speed of light.  
"What is it?"Her voice tender and deep,but tired.Another one of Steed's urgencies.His tone had got her interested though.She turned again to face him.  
He told her about the dream,trying to conceal the pain it gave him.  
"This is what happens when one's mind is elsewhere...our work should always come first."She knew it had been a few months since their last lovemaking but couldn't get in to that line of conversation right now.She wouldn't.  
He couldn't believe how frosty she could be.Has she forgotten everything already?What they could be together,what once were...  
"That's all you have to say?All that you can think of?"  
"What do you expect me to say?I don't believe in signs.There's nothing wrong with me.Nothing is going to happen to me."I can't stand you caring Steed.You're suffocating me!That's what she should have said a long time ago.But she didn't,not then,not now.  
"You don't know that.Maybe you think I'm more suggestible than you are,but nobody can know for sure.You are a religious person,aren't you?"  
"I used to go to church as a child.Nobody can prove the existence of the divine."What if...she always wondered about a lot of things,much more than she could ever admit to.  
"I want to stay here until tommorow."She isn't going to like this...  
"Forget it."Her lips became a tight line..her look strong as steel.  
"I must insist."He tried to be gentle.  
"I said forget it.I can protect myself."Now she was really irritated.  
He took her palm in his.She had long,thin fingers,so delicate.Where was her streingth coming from?Their eyes locked.  
"I never said you couldn't but two pairs of eyes are better than one."Please,let me be close to you.All of his muscles were saying what his lips couldn't.  
"No.I'm sorry."She was in pain.You promised not to change,she thought,but you did.I gave you what you asked,I trusted you,dreamt of you,with you,loved you.I wanted you to fly with me.I'm flying and burning Steed...always.  
He must have sensed her frustration cause he turned,took his umbrella,his hat and left.He run to his car,wiped a tear that was ready to stain his impeccable jacket and disappeared in the morning traffic.  
She watched him go.Her forehead on the cold window glass,her hand on her stomach.It hurt.She could hurt too,as much as he did but composure was her great ally.She walked to her bedroom,her head up,her shoulders straight.With a quick movement,she got rid of her robe and jumped in to her green catsuit. 


	3. Birthday girl

Steed couldn't sleep.He kept turning around in his bed,like a roasting lamb.Finaly he made his decision.He wouldn't listen to her.She could be as stuborn as a mule.He trusted her more than anyone to fight and win.But in the job that they were something could go wrong,something...she wouldn't be the first agent he'd loose.He had to be..well how to put it in words...discrete.That's why he had already rented an other car,there was no way he could pull this off with his Bentley.Just in case..  
  
He parked nearby her building.Dressed casualy,without a bowler, he had a view to her appartment.And he waited....  
Emma double locked her door.Somehow he had find a way to where her stronger insticts resided.She loaded her gun and put it under her pillow.She had spent all her day studying,trying to absorb in all the latest scientific developments in her field.Sleep flirted with her.She was cold.One particular night came to her mind.He was behind her,holding her,his arms around her waist,his head on her shoulder.Warmth,comfort ,what was wrong with having them?Has freedom always been her favourite lover?Oh yes..she was aware..aware of everything.Her sharp mind tried to work this out,but her heart failed her.She slept.  
The sun rose and animated everything.He sent his mistress,the light,and their children,the colours,to seduce every life form in earth.  
With a shopping bag in her arms,she strode down the street without a second thought.She stood near the fourth car parked in the row,a deep green sedan,and took a glance in.A man was sleeping in there and The times was hiding his face.  
"Steed!"  
"Hello Mrs Peel!Doing a little shopping,aren't we?Actually,I was just coming up to see you.My lady -he meant the Bentley-has abandoned me and..."  
Her look was playful,teasing.Oh really,Steed I wasn't born yesterday you know.But what he'd done was sweet,so utterly sweet that she resigned.  
"Come..I've made breakfast for two".  
"For two?How did you know?"He got out of the car.  
"Your car is facing left,while the others right.I also happen to recognise most of my neighbours' cars.Besides,this is so like you Steed..Exactly what I would 've expected from you."  
"I didn't know you could cook Mrs Peel.Can you?Really?".  
She gave him her don't- push- your- luck- too far look.  
"See?I'm safe and sound.Absolutely nothing happened.Didn't I tell you so.."  
Nothing could be compared with a triumphant Emma,Steed thought.  
  
They came in,sat in the living room and had breakfast.He was a gentleman,as always,helping with everything.They chatted about the weather and other ordinary things until there was nothing left to say.  
"I almost forgot.Happy birthday to you Mrs Peel!".He took advantage of the occasion to plant a soft kiss on her lips.  
She kissed him back,but that was all.He searched her eyes to find something,a sign of memory,of desire..anything.Nothing there,or so he believed.  
"Thank you.",her voice angelic.  
"I want you to be my friend."She wasn't looking at him.Maybe it was too much to ask of him,knowing what he really wished for.  
"I'm your friend and your partner,don't ever doubt it."My dear Emma,don't you see,my heart belongs you,wherever my body may be.Let me wait for you,even if you'll never come.It was only a subconscious voice,trying vainly to be heard.  
An ackward silence fell between them.She was the first to break it.  
"You shouldn't have told me about these diamond earrings.."She was smiling again.  
"Nothing so fancy,I'm afraid."He took an envelope out of his pants' pocket.  
"Two tickets to the opera?It's been years since I've last seen Carmen".She got up and kissed him on the cheek.It would be a very interesting performance ,a group of people coming from Italy only for a few days.She had read it somewhere.All kinds of important people were to attend it.   
"Where did you find the tickets?"  
"Well,I had to pull some strings."  
Of the female kind,no doubt.She wondered if they could be like this for ever,flirting,going in circles.The day would come that someone else would do what she wasn't able to.Claim him as her own.  
He saw the shadows in her eyes,like big dark clouds depriving the sky of the joy sunshine brought.  
"It'll be all right."He felt like hugging her.  
She pretended she didn't hear him,she needed nobody's compassion,just some peace.She cleared her mind and asked:  
"At what time are you going to pick me up?"  
"At seven,if that's ok with you."  
"Fine."  
"I have to go.I'm meeting some people at headquarters.They may need us..."  
A new case.This is exactly what they needed.Things were getting crazy these last few days.Action!It cheered her up.  
"You want me to come with you?"  
"I can handle.I'll ring you up,if necessary."  
"Bye".  
She showed him out,with no sign of affection.He didn't complain.He was used to it. 


	4. Tne phantom of the opera

Emma looked at her reflection in the mirror.She didn't like to wear her hair like this,bundled up, but the occasion demanded it.Something was missing...She opened her jewlery box,removed a silver locket that she kept there and put it on.It was her mother's.Definitely what she needed,the last touch.Her choice was a long white sparkling dress with a little something in scarlet on top,just to keep her warm.She tried to touch her idol,to reach it,make it her own.Who was she really?She looked at her watch.Seven sharp.No time for philosophy.  
There was a knock on the door,she didn't imagine it.And then the doorbell started ringing.Steed.More punctual than ever,but with no patience at all.  
"Coming!"  
"Ready?Off we go!".He looked charming,in his satin black tuxedo,his best bowler on.She could tell the difference,he must have had a large collection of them.A white carnation right where his heart was.She casted a quick glance at him,then quickly averted her gaze,just in time,making sure that she wouldn't get caught.  
"You look.."Steed, started.  
"Uncommonly handsome."Oh,how easy it was for her to dare him.  
"I can't believe you actually remembered that".  
"Hurry up,Steed.I don't want to be late.It's almost one hour's drive".  
Trust Emma to spoil a romantic moment in time.  
They arrived on time.Most of the ministers were there and Emma could already spot some famous artists,some lordships and so on.Feather hats,fur coats, and so many other manifestations of human vanity were coming and going.  
"You didn't tell me what happened in the morning".She asked him.  
"False alarm.Someone else can handle it.I'm sorry Mrs Peel."  
Mrs Peel wondered what happened to the diabolical masterminds of this world.Were they on strike or something?  
Steed realised that someone was waving a hand at them.  
"It's Byers!"Good,old Byers.When did he last see him?  
"Hello Steed.Long time,no see."  
Emma yawned.Boy talk.Exactly what she needed.  
Apparently,Byers and Steed went to school together.They had seen each other only a few times since then.Byers was in to some kind of research.Very hush hush,as always.  
"And you my dear must be Mrs Peel.How do you do?"He was staring at her.  
"I'm fine,thank you.Nice to meet you."Hello and goodbye,her tone implied.  
He was the scientist type with little glasses,loose hair and everything.Although at Steed's age,he looked older.Quite harmless,but with a weakness for the opposite sex.  
  
When he finaly let them go they bumped into Sanderson,who used to collect agent reports and organise all missions.Retired now,he had bought a little cottage in the country.They both were very fond of him.  
"Oh!My..Steed and Mrs Peel".  
Some handshakes followed.  
"I've been reading a lot about the two of you.You've had some big hits lately.Well done,well done."  
"Well,we've had an inspired mentor."Emma said.  
"I'll never forget that Ashford case.How did you ever know who.."Steed had an elephant's memory.  
"Nonsense,nonsense.You two are what exactly the Ministry needs today.I'm looking forward to hearing some good news from you".  
"Excuse me?"Steed said.Emma was speechless.  
"I always believed that the two of you..Well.you know what I mean.You should think about your personal lives.Time goes by very quickly."Then he started to realise what he has just said.  
Nobody knew how to forward the conversation.  
"We must have given you the wrong impression".She was more icy than ever.Now people were talking about them?Was it so obvious?It was difficult enough between them.  
"I'm most terribly sorry."Some more apologies followed.  
"No harm done."Steed was happy that at last someone else shared his point of view.  
If Emma didn't wear this dress,she'd put some sense into him.No harm done,right.  
  
In fact, something was pulling her from behind.Was her dress caught somewhere?She turned around.Behind the corner there was a little girl holding her dress tail.She must have been about seven years old.A redhead,rather skinny.Her freckled face was shining.  
"Excuse me,miss".  
"Yes?"  
"This fell".She held Emma's revolver in her hand.Her purse was half open.The carpet was thick and she hasn't heard it falling.Even Emma had to stuggle for her control at a time like this.A gun wasn't a child's toy.It was loaded,but locked.   
"Thank you very much sweetheart.I'll take that now,all right?"How could she have been so careless?She put the revolver back where it belonged.  
The girl kept looking at her.  
"I know what it is!"She exclaimed.  
You don't,do you?Emma thought.She leaned in and tilted her head,waiting for the next breakthrough.  
"You are a spy!Aren't you?"She was whispering now,talking in to hear ear,her little palm in front of her mouth.The girl giggled.  
This is what television will do to your kid.What a cute little thing ,was she though...  
"And you are a very smart little girl".Emma swore her to secrecy.Spies are supposed to trust each other.  
"What's your name?"Emma asked.  
The answer came from the other side of the foyer.  
"Marlene!..Marlene come here right now."  
"Got to go.Bye!"  
Brown eyes looking at brown eyes.   
"Bye".Emma watched her disappearing swiftly into the crowd.  
She heard an other-oh!so familiar- voice.  
"Mrs Peel!"  
Sanderson has left Steed and now a bunch of female existences were buzzing around him.When they saw Emma,they left seeking for another potential possesion.  
"I'm glad you're enjoying your self."  
"Enjoying?But you've just saved me.They were about to..and quite a few of them,indeed!!"   
She laughed.There was a bond that united them,no matter what.  
"At least we didn't miss all the hustle and bustle."Her look teasing again.  
"Well,where did you learn to talk like this?And where were you?...".  
The first bell rung just on time to save her.A short but good looking young girl showed them to their seats,in the third row.Steed wasn't Scroodge.The lights went out and a set of divine voices filled the cold room.It touched her,in a strange way.The balance between reality and illusion was so fragile,she contemplated.An experience that could never be dublicated.When the curtain falls,it's over.She had tried some acting as a student and had found it appealing but her strong sense compelled her to find other ways to freedom.Steed was mesmerised.The colours,the music,the movement fascinated him.If sirens called him to join their world,this is the means they'd use.  
  
Above the stage,a man dressed in black was walking on a small platform,used for supporting the lights.He was hiding,like a raven in the night.Looking through his telescope,he aimed.It would be so easy,as if someone tried to kill a caged bird.A rat passing by knew nothing about his plans.He almost stepped on it.Damn it!He had already pull the trigger.The gunshot was almost not heard,the tenors doing a good job.  
People panicked and disaster followed.The orchestra stopped playing and the actors froze.The stage looked like a marble statue garden.  
Everyone was trying to get out.Steed felt a pain in the chest.It was done,his worst fears coming true.Emma's dress was stained,the blood finding its way through the soft fabrick.He knew what it meant,had seen it many times,flow slowly.The last messenger of life.Not her..God, don't let it be her...He took her in his arms and urged the people around him to call for an ambulance.  
"Emma,talk to me.Please.."  
In her white dress,she looked like a hurt swan.Colour had left her face,but there was no pain.Still in shock she whispered:  
"Steed it's not me...Just a scratch.Go find them".  
He took a walkie talkie out of his jacket pocket.  
"This is Steed talking to all units over.Nobody is to leave.Seal everything."  
They have done that already.He didn't come to the opera alone this evening.A few calls to the right people and a bunch of under cover agents followed him.They were placed discretely in the crowd and the opera staff.It wasn't enough..what he had done wasn't enough..he wasn't enough to protect her.  
The man in black was trying to find his way in the sewers.A ghastly presence,in a dirty world. 


	5. The day after

Emma was sleeping.The auburn colour of her hair,now spread on the pillow, made the white that dominated the room really jealous.Something tickled her nose.What..a scent strong enough to make her deny her dreams and bring her back to reality.She opened her eyes.Steed was teasing her with a red rose.  
"This is for you."  
"Thank you."He had found the way in to her heart this morning.She yawned, put some pillows behind her back and sat on the bed.  
"How are you?".He looked tired.  
"You needn't worry about me Steed.It was a nasty cut,that's all.I can manage."She sounded firm but sweet.  
"Afterall, this is your chance to get rid of me".  
"Never."He couldn't laugh,his mind was elsewhere.  
"It wasn't meant for me."  
"You don't know that!"  
"If they wanted me dead,I would be dead."  
He was thinking.Maybe she was right.It looked like a professional hit though and it was a clear shot.  
"We found nothing.My guess is he climbed on the roof and escaped.He couldn't have got in with the rest of them because he would also have to carry his gun.Except,of course,he had hid it somewhere a few days before,but I find it far fetched.Unfortunately,I was told that there's a large sewer network underneath the opera house leading only a god knows where..If only I knew this before."  
"Who was sitting near me? I mean in front of me,or behind me?"  
"Byers was behind you and a someone Mr.Harman with his family was in front of you.I was on your left and...."  
"An old woman was on the other side.I remember her because she kept sneezing."  
"Yes,Mrs Kelly.She 's very rich and has done a great deal of charity work.I heard that she loves children very much."  
"I see you 've done your homework.Well,maybe one of them was the target.Or even you..it could be you."  
"Until we're absolutely sure about that,I want you.."  
"To be careful..I will be careful Steed."  
How could she be so cool?It was so frustrating!  
"They're going to try again Mrs Peel."  
"I know and I'll be waiting for them.But I refuse to leave in fear."Her eyes were glistening like a tiger's.  
He sat on the bed and sighed.His shoulders were slumped.  
"It's not your fault you know.You did warn me."She couldn't stand seeing him like this.If love did this to him,then he'd better forget about it.  
"When I started this job I had no fears.I'm a real hunter they said,they still do.Now I have a better understanding of things.The fight is harder now but equally addicting.Fight or die Mrs Peel.It never ends."What if I sacrifice you in the process?Why did I choose a life where one can't afford to love?  
His words have softened her up.  
"I believe in you".No need to be harsh on you this time.You're always my best friend and I'll stand by you.  
Her stomach growled.She blushed.  
"Hungry Mrs Peel?"He laughed.  
"Starving!!Chicken is what they feed us in here.I wish.."She remembered some of the goodies the two of them used to have for dinner.  
"I'll see what I can do for you."  
There was a large flower bouquet at her bedtable.Roses,lillies,daisies.Steed had hidden a bottle of champagne and a small box within it.  
"Oh!My..you're cunning Mr Steed.I should be much more careful of you...than anyone else!"She was delighted.  
"There was no other way to smuggle in the champaign.The rules.."  
"Rules are made to be broken!!Cheers!"  
"Cheers!"  
They used two plastic cups to drink.Emma devoured the chocolates.  
"By the way,who's that man outside my room door?"  
"His name is Smith.He's one of the best."  
"When they release me,he goes home too.Deal?"  
"Deal.I'm going to call Byers and I'd better see Mrs Kelly too.And there's Harman of course."  
"Of course.I envy you!!Just stuck in here..when you 're having all the fun!"If boredom was toxic,she would be dead by now.  
"Well,your doctor is very handsome.."  
"Dr Nelson?He has an affair with nurse Owens.Besides,all he does is give me shots."  
"Then,I'm very sorry for you my dear."  
She threw her pillow at him.Nurse Owens entered the room and the pillow hit her.She wasn't really beautiful,Steed thought.  
"What 's going on here?This is a hospital,not a playground!!Miss Peel,it's time for your medication."She caught a glimpse of Steed."You'd better go now."  
Steed wouldn't seduced her even if one payed him.Emma looked like a wet puppy.   
"Mrs Peel,please.I don't want any more shots!I'm not in pain!"  
"You should discuss this with your doctor."She prepared the syringe.  
She wasn't going to make a fool out of herself in front of Steed.She pulled her sleeve up and tried to be brave about it.He couldn't believe that she did all this lethal stuff and yet she was afraid of a little puncture.A bad childhood memory maybe.He gave her his warmest smile.  
Nurse Owens turned around and told him:"I need to change her bandages.You have to go now!"  
Steed took his umbrella and got up.  
"See you tomorrow."  
"Goodbye Steed.Watch your back!!"  
"I will.Bye bye."  
When nurse Owens left too,she felt really sleepy.Never mix drugs with alcohol.She dozed off. 


	6. Knock gently

Steed suffled through his phone book.Oh!..there it was.B...Baufort,Bomis,Brown,Byers.   
He picked up the receiver and dialed.  
"Hello?"  
"This is Steed".  
"Who?Ahhh..Wait a minute..I woke up this morning and I had a new idea and..anyway now I'm into it..and."He was probably talking about his research.  
"This is Steed."  
"Hello old chap.How is Mrs Peel?What a tragedy!I'm sorry about before..I was just.."   
"It's ok,I know you're busy.Mrs Peel is fine.Look,I really need to see you."  
"It's impossible today.What's going on?"  
"I believe that your life may be in danger."This should scare him enough.  
"My life?You think someone's after me??Oh!dear..Oh!dear...Do stop by then!"  
If it wasn't a matter of life and death Steed would 've laughed.  
"I'll be there in about...let's say twenty minutes.Ok?"  
"Ok.Bye."  
"Bye".  
It took him forty minutes to get to Byers' appartment.There was no bell.A small plate on the door said: "Knock gently."Steed followed the instructions and soon Byers was with him.  
"Come in."  
Steed was looking at the plate.  
"I can't stand noise.I can't concetrate!"  
But he could stand chaos,Steed thought.The whole place was a mess.Papers and books spread everywhere.A black cat with green eyes was crouched at the top of a book pile,staring at Steed ,a new attraction for her.At the back room something sounded like a kettle ready to explode.It was Byers'lab.Byers removed some leaflets from the sofa,so Steed could sit.  
"Now,do you really think I may be in danger?"  
"There's a possibility,yes."  
"Why?"  
"You were sitting behind Mrs Peel,remember?"  
"A coincidence,wasn't it?"  
"It depends on what you're working on Byers.."  
"Don't!Don't even think about it Steed...I can't talk about that,not to you,not to anyone."  
"Then you're taking your own head."  
"I have no other choice.It's supposed to be confidential information!"He was holding his head in his hands.  
"Just a word Byers,a hint,something.For old time's shake.Remember?"A memory came to him.Some boys laughing at Byers,because he was studying so much.Steed was always there to defend him.  
"I remember Steed but I can't help you.I'm not like you,I never was.This is my achievement,my life's work.I'm sorry,I can't."  
"Do it for her."  
"Who?"  
"You know who.Mrs Peel.I have to know she's safe.She has to know she's no longer in danger,so she can rest."She didn't worry so much,but there was no need to tell Byers.  
Byers sighed."Ok then.I'm working on a new medicine against cancer.I'm really close Steed.But who would want to kill me for that?I mean it's a matter of time.I'm working with a team of scientists spread all over the world,we trade results and we spend half a year doing experiments at the National Research Center,in Geneva.In fact,I'm leaving next week.If I don't finish my work,they will.The reason I can't talk about it is because there are other labs,where people work on similar subjects.But to kill someone?I hardly think so."  
"What about competition?What if someone wanted to slow you down?"  
"Then they'd kill Dr.Caine.He's the most promising chemist I've ever known.They wouldn't go for me."  
"Maybe somebody doesn't want this new medicine to come out.A pharmaceutical company...I mean maybe they want people to stay sick.We're talking about a lot of money here."  
"They can't stop it.I mean,now research isn't like thirty years ago.I'm telling you,it's team work.Besides,there are many types of cancer Steed.We're working on a form of stomach cancer,I can't get into details.Genetics has got to do a lot with it.This isn't a cure for everyone.I wish it was ...Unfortunately,the natural world is much more complicated than one might think... "  
"I see."He was dissapointed.  
"I'm sorry that I couldn't be more helpful."An alarm clock started ringing.  
"Never mind.Thank you Byers."  
"OH!The time has come...."He rushed off into his lab.  
"Goodbye!"Steed yelled behind his back.  
"Bye.Sorry,I don't have much time...Give Mrs Peel my best regards."His voice coming from the lab,muffled.  
Steed showed himself out. 


	7. A weird encounter

Steed stopped his car in front of the large gate.He got out,rang the bell,and got in again.A man holding a gun appeared behind the gate.  
"What do you want?"He wasn't friendly at all.  
"I'm here to see Mrs Kelly.I believe she's expecting me."  
"What's your name?"  
"I'm Steed.John Steed."  
He unlocked the door and stood besides Steed's Bentley.  
"Get out".He made a gesture with his gun.  
"Naughty boy!Where are your manners?"He did get out of the car.He didn't want to cause any trouble.  
He searched Steed from top to bottom.  
Another man,holding a gun too appeared behind the bars.  
"James!It's ok.Let him go."  
"You are free to go."  
Steed casted a contemptuous look at James, straightened his jacket and got in to his car.A road led to the main house.It was a huge estate.Mrs Kelly's gardens were very well kept.One could see a very wide vegetation range.Cypresses,roses,tulips.Some really rare varieties too.Lawn was expanding as far as he could see.Finaly he saw Burnaby Hall in all its glory.It was probably the name of the previous owner.He wasn't impressed,he had visited other mansions before.He rang the bell.The door opened and a butler appeared.  
"Goodmorning".  
"Goodmorning sir."  
"I'd like to see Mrs Kelly.I'm John Steed."  
"Of course.This way sir."He showed him in.  
They entered a very large hall.There were paintings on the walls.Angels coming out of the sea,cupid and a pair of naked lovers,a set of exotic birds and a wonderful religious theme on the ceiling.A staircase led to the second floor.  
"I' ll take these sir."Steed handed him his umbrella and bowler.  
"Alice will take you to Mrs Kelly now."  
Alice was Mrs Kelly's personal maid.They walked down what must have seemed like an endless corridor.The third door on the right was Mrs Kelly's office.  
"Hello.I'm John Steed.Sir Wellington must have talked to you about me."  
"How do you do?Do sit down Mr.Steed."She was about sixty years old.She had sweet brown eyes but her face was completely wrinkled.A smart and very down to earth woman,Steed thought.  
"Oh yes..Archie has informed me about you.I'm very sorry about the safety measures but one has to take precautions..especially in my case."  
"I understand.Now,I'm going to be straightforward with you.I have reasons to believe that your life may be in danger."  
"My life is always in danger Mr.Steed.When I inherited my father's fortune I thought I was lucky ,I couldn't see the implications.Sometimes I wonder if wealth is a blessing or a curse.Anyway,I wanted to make the best out of it.Are you talking about what happened at the opera the other day?".  
"Yes.A friend of mine was hurt."  
"That poor girl..I remember her,she was sitting next to me.So you think,I was supposed to be the victim.Don't you?"  
"In fact,yes,I do.You must have a lot of friends and a lot of enemies too.I want to get to the truth.Any kind of information would be extremely valuable."  
"I see.Well,as you know I'm very fond of children.My husband and I couldn't have any of our own.Adoption was a choice but we decided against it.The more children we'd help,the better.I've fought so hard in my life Mr Steed.Not everyone was on my side.You could say I've made enemies too,but it was worth it.Now I'm in charge of several institutions regarding health,education,social rights.We're also very interested in refugees too.I can't imagine though anyone in particular wanting to kill me.I'm sorry,I don't have any suggestions for you."  
"If the worst happened ,who would benefit from your death?"  
She was reluctant for a moment.  
"I trust that what is said will stay strictly between the two of us."  
" Of course.Confidential information is my field of experties."  
Unfortunately,Mrs Kelly didn't have the same sense of humour.She gave him a stern look.  
"A little sum goes to my husband ,another one to my niece but most of it goes to the institutions I mentioned before."  
There was a knock on the door and an old man got in.He was thin and he had a gentle face.  
"Patricia darling...."  
"Not now Harold,I'm in a middle of a meeting".  
"But.."  
"No buts.This is Mr.Steed,Harold.And this is my husband."She introduced him to John Steed.  
They shook hands and Harold Kelly left.  
"He acts like a child sometimes.I wish I could show him how the real world is."  
Steed wondered how many other Harolds suffered in this world.He thanked Mrs Kelly and got up.On the way to his car,he kept thinking.Something was wrong,something was terribly wrong.What a deadend!He could sense evil,but could see no evil.He drove off...  
  
Emma was looking at the hospital garden.Her window was wide open.Her palm was under her chin,her elbow on her knee.Two yellow butterflies entered the room.They were dancing around each other.She looked at her clock.Eleven o'clock.Dr Nelson would come at twelve o'clock.That's what he usually did anyway...One hour left.Hmmm....Smith was standing outside her door.Now, there was a tree really near her window frame.If she could just...How hasn't she thought about it before?She threw her slippers away and put a pair of shoes on.She caught one of the branches and with a quick jump she was in the air,hunging from the tree.Oh!God,it hurt so much.Her arm muscles were pulling her abdomen muscles,the wound was still fresh.She hugged the tree trunk and almost crawled her way down.The tree had many branches,which was most helpful.She surveyed her surroundings.Nobody must have seen her escaping.Her room had a view to the back side of the hospital.A few people were walking about,amongst the thick vegetation,enjoying the morning sunshine.She chose one of the lanes.No Smith,no Dr Nelson.Ahh...finaly she could stroll in peace.  
  
A man outside the garden was watching her.He has seen her coming down through his binoculars.Holding a remote controller in his hands,he was trying to understand where she was going.There was many trees and bushes that blocked his view.He would do exactly as told.Well,he'd better get on with it...  
Emma heard a buzz.She looked up.A small airplane was coming towards her with tremendous speed.She quickly stepsided,just on time,and hid behind a bush.She wouldn't be intimidated by a toy!The airplane ducked,two little doors opened and a roll of paper fell out.Then the airplane regained altitude and disappeared.Carefully,she steped forward and took the piece of paper into her hands.Inside,it said:  
AND THEN THERE WERE NONE.  
It was typed.She looked around her.Someone must be controlling this thing ,she thought,someone nearby maybe...or maybe not.In any case she wasn't armed and was still in no position to fight.Obviously,she has taken enough risks already.What was this?What did it mean?It reminded her of something.What?None of? Steed...She hurried inside,searching for a telephone booth.She met nurse Owens at the main entrance.  
"Miss Peel..What are you doing up?You were supposed to rest!"  
"I need to make a phone call."It sounded like the most natural thing in the world.And it was.  
"There is a private line in your room."  
"The operator is always busy.I want a direct line.Where can I find a booth?".Why do you want me to use my private line?.Being suspiscious felt odd.When did she start to distrust everyone?  
"There's one near Dr.Toran's office."She explained to her how to get there.  
"Thank you."  
She found the booth easily.  
"Hello?"  
"Steed,it's me."  
"Is something wrong?"Fear has crept in to his voice.  
"No, but I must see you.The sooner,the better."  
"Did you miss me Mrs Peel?"  
" I see one of us is in a good mood."  
"What happened?"  
"Let's just say that I had an....encounter!"  
"Of the third kind?"He chuckled.  
"Oh no.It had a more earhtly quality.Man is responsible,I'm sure of it.Did you make any progress?"  
"I'll tell you when I get there."  
"I understand.I have a feeling that even the walls are watching me in here.It's strange...really.  
"I'm on my way."  
"I' not afraid Steed,but I'm afraid that someone is laughing at our expense."  
"I feel the same way too.Anyway,I'm coming."  
"Ok.Bye."  
"Bye."  
"Steed?"  
"Yes..I'm still here."  
"......Never mind.Bye bye."She hung up.Please,don't get yourself killed.I won't be there for you and I won't forgive myself...I can't stand it.I need to get out of here.  
Steed was still holding the receiver.I'll be careful Mrs Peel.Don't worry...  
  
Nurse Owens helped an elderly man sit on the green bench.  
"I 'll only be away for ten minutes.Will you be all right Mr.Foset?"  
"I'll be all right..Some fresh air is all I need.Go and do what you have to do.."  
She quickly found the only telephone booth in the hospital garden.  
"Hello?"  
"This is number four."  
"Hello, number four.Is there something you need to tell me?"  
"She must have called him."  
"You think they may know?That they may suspect something?"  
"I don't know.She didn't use her private line."  
"I could have his phone bugged,but he's smart,he'll know.We'll interfere only if necessary.  
"They won't stop."  
"Everything is on schedule.Too late to stop it."  
"I can get rid of her quite easily.She's still weak."She put slowly her hand in her skirt pocket and clenched her fingers around the syringe that was there.A smile was glowing on her face.  
"I said no.How dare you disobey my orders?Do you know what 's going to happen to number two?DO YOU KNOW?".  
"I'm sorry...".  
"United we stand,divided we fall.Repeat after me number!"  
"United we stand,divided we fall".  
"Thank you number four.That will be all.I'm looking forward to hearing from you."  
"Goodbye."  
She was trembling, but she managed to gain control and returned to the bench.  
  
The man put down the receiver.He was tall and a china mask was covering his face.With his wig on he looked as if he had belonged to a japanese troupe.  
There was a knock on the door.  
"Come in".  
A strong man dressed in black came in."Number two is here to see you."   
"Send him in."  
Another man in black appeared.He was looking at the floor.  
"You failed."  
"It was an accident,that's what it was.Forgive me...please forgive me."  
"The woman you hit is a Ministry agent!One of the best..."  
"I know.It won't happen again.I promise...I'll do anything..just don't..I'll try again."  
"You're such a coward!You disgust me...This was your only chance,this was my only chance to....He stopped.  
"You were raised.You were taught.Now you failed and you will pay for it."  
"No!"The man tried to escape but the door was locked.  
He took a gun out of his desk drawer and shot him in cold blood.  
  
Steed found Mrs Peel in her room.She was sitting on her bed,her legs crossed.At least a hundred puzzle pieces were spread on the blanket.An image had almost appeared out of the pieces.A beautiful country image.Scotland maybe?   
"Where did you find it?"  
"I stole it from the kid in the room across mine."She was smiling.  
"You wouldn't.Would you Mrs Peel?"  
"Oh yes, I would.I have to keep my mind busy or else I'll drop dead.The truth is that I borrowed it".  
Steed closed the door behind him and sat on the other edge of the bed.He told her all about Byers and Mrs Kelly.  
"So,we're making three steps forward and one step back."  
"I 'd say we're exactly where we were in the first place.Why did you want to see me?"  
She showed him the piece of paper that had fell off the airplane and explained what it was.  
"I don't like it.Is it a threat or a warning?None of wich?None of whom?"  
"My thoughts exactly.Although,I could almost swear it reminds me of something,Steed.Where have I last seen this phrase?"She contemplated carefully.It wouldn't do.It gave her a headache.  
Steed tried to help her with the puzzle but put the right piece in the wrong place.  
"Steed ,you're spoiling my puzzle!"  
"I haven't done this since I was ten!"  
"I'm sorry...I'm..".She started pacing the floor."This is it.I'm going home."She took her suitcase out of the closet and started packing.  
"What are you doing?Dr Nelson said that you shouldn't leave until next week."  
"Dr Nelson has a right to say what he wants to say.I can't just sit here and wait."  
"You don't trust me,is that it?"There was a bitterness in what he had just said.  
"Where did you get that idea from?I trust you with my life.It's just..."Her voice was tender.  
"Just?"  
"Just that I' d like to fight,to prevent something worse from happening."I also don't want to feel separated from you.This part was always left unspoken.  
"Bad things are always going to happen and you know it."If only you could really talk to me....  
"Well, we are successful at dealing with bad things."She put an errant strand of hair behind her ear and smiled.  
"Indeed we are. Ok,then,I could always use an extra female.Besides,I wouldn't dream of saying no to a real lady. "Steed smiled back.  
She laughed,got into the bathroom and changed.She looked charming in her short,bright blue dress.Steed offered her his arm and she accepted it.He was also carrying her suitcase.They went searching for Dr Nelson. 


	8. Pop!

Steed was lazily enjoying his last sip of coffee when the phone rung.What a brutal sound!He hadn't finished his breakfast yet.  
"This is Steed."  
The man on the other side sounded stern and upset.Steed frowned.  
"How can that be?When?"  
The man started to explain.  
"Nine?I understand sir.I'm coming right away to pick them up".  
Steed continued:"May I ask where did it happen?"  
Now the other man sounded really frustrated.  
"Yes sir.Goodbye."  
Steed ate a small cake,put on his bowler,took a glance of himself at the mirror and straightened his tie.He left his appartment.  
  
Two hours later....  
  
Mrs Peel was looking at a store front.Hats of all different kinds were available.Sales have started soon this year.She got in,picked up a hat and tried it on.It was broad brimed only on the front and there was no brim around it.She put her hair in and asked the shop employee:  
"Well,what do you think?"  
"You look like a boy miss!"  
Emma smiled.She took off the hat and noticed something weird.In the inside someone had pinned a small piece of paper.It said:  
MRS PEEL...  
She left the hat in the shop.Another incomprehensible message?There was nobody in the street but a balloon salesman.When he saw her,he let a balloon fly.There was an inscription on it.  
WE ARE NEEDED.  
Oh!Steed.She should have known better.It was about time he used one of his tricks.Anyway,she was relieved.So much for her shopping though...A few minutes later she heard his voice.  
"Mrs Peel!".  
She looked around her.He came out through the back door of the shop.He grabed her by the arm and they started walking together.  
"Couldn't you just call me?"  
"It was urgent...and top secret!"  
"Steed stop running!Will you tell me what's going on?"  
"Nine people have gone missing.Nine very important people Mrs Peel.The Minister called me himself this morning."  
"This must be serious.How did they vanish?"  
"Pop!Just like that".He made a sound with his fingers.  
"Pop?"She was staring at him.  
"Pop indeed."  
They got into the Bentley.  
"Open the back seat."It was Steed's hiding place.He had used it several times and she knew about it.There was a pile of files inside.Nine files.She placed them on her lap and started going through them.A banker,two buisinessmen,a reporter,a member of the parliament,a nuclear physicist,a molecular biologist with a background in virology,an actress,and an engineer.   
"Where did these disappearances took place?"  
"All over England.Some of them in London of course."  
"Well,it isn't the first time we came across something like this."  
"Sure,but where 's the link?I mean all of these people are pioneers in their field.Some of them rich,some of them famous,some of them just excellent at what they do."  
"Maybe there is a link between them and the opera shooting."Emma was contemplating.  
"Maybe not.These people were abducted,not killed.Somebody needs them."  
"It's big, Steed.I'm telling you it's big."  
"I agree."Neither of them was happy.  
"Why didn't you talk to Mr.Harman?The man at the opera?"  
"I talked to him on the phone.He knows nothing,he heard nothing.He owns a small flower shop.His son works at the opera,so he provides free tickets for the family.He's a family man.  
"I see.Where are we going?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"My place or yours?"She always enjoyed teasing him.  
"My place Mrs Peel.Do you have any objections?"  
"Never.Now,tell me Steed...How did you know which hat I was going to choose?"  
"I know your taste."  
"I don't buy that!Not for a second..I don't!"She laughed.  
"Ok.The truth is that I had put a message in every hat in the store front."  
They looked at each other.She wished they could stay like this for ever.Young,free,together.He wished he could have one special moment with her,one moment to show him that she loved him as much as he did.  
Soon,they arrived at their destination.Steed prepared himself a brandy.  
"Can I get you something to drink?"  
"No, thank you."She was looking at his library.  
"You have so many books."She picked up one."Agatha Christie...One of the first editions.This must worth a lot..I've never noticed it before".  
"I have a friend who collects rare books.Actually, he's very passionate about it.He gave me this one as a gift."  
Emma was just standing there with the book in her hands.She was stunned.  
"I didn't know it was that good Mrs Peel.I've never read it."  
"No...Steed,don't you see?The note!"  
"What about the note?"  
"And then there were none..It's a book by Agatha Christie.A group of people are traped on an island and then they're murdered one by one."  
"If that's the case why one would warn us?To scare us?To play?"  
"Maybe he's sick.Maybe he can't help himself."  
"How many?How many were they?"Steed asked.  
"I think they were ten.It's been years since I've read it.Oh!You think..."  
"One more to go Mrs Peel!One more...but who?"  
Emma lifted her shoulders."Someone who's hard to get.Someone who's not in England right now."  
"They've taken scientists,artists,politicians,buisinessmen...What's left?"  
They looked at each other for the second time this morning.  
"Agents.But I find it difficult to believe Steed.It would be very provocative."  
"What if he wants to provoke us?We've already got a note."  
"What makes you think there is a "he" behind it?"She looked deeply offended.A woman could be as cunning as a man.In fact,a woman could be more cunning than a man!  
"I know a "she" that could get away with anything!"  
She laughed,then sit on the sofa and sighed.  
"We're not getting anywhere...We've got to find number ten."  
"You know it has happened before."  
"I'm not sure I follow you."  
"I was told that people have disappeared before Mrs Peel.Not so many of them of course..not all of them together".  
"When?"  
"It was before us,at least it was before you came along."  
"I guess they couldn't figure it out,so they kept it to themselves."  
"Oh yes.I knew nothing about it."He paused."I have an idea..But it's a long shot."  
"Feel free to share it with me!"Come on Steed,we're running out of time.  
"I remember a man.A man who sells information,all kinds of information."  
"A very important man.I see.Let's check where he is."She picked up his phone book and gave it to him.  
Steed dialed.  
"Hello?This is Steed.I'd like to talk to Mr.Roy."  
"Abroad?When will he be coming back?"  
"I'll try again.Thank you."He hung up.  
"So we'got a chance here."Emma was tired.  
"He's coming tomorrow.There should be a file on him.I'd better get that one too."  
There was a knock on the door.It was his landlady.Time to collect the rent.  
  
Tomorrow seemed very far away.In fact,the whole world seemed very far away.She couldn't keep her eyes open.She should consult Dr Nelson about the medicines he had prescribed her.The sideeffects were very annoying.Steed found her curled on the couch,sleeping peacefully.She was so beautiful!Steed went to his bedroom, took a blanket and approached the couch walking on his toes.He pulled it over her.He leaned towards her,brushed a lock of hair from her face and kissed her forehead.Emma murmured something and turned around.....  
  
He left her a note telling her that he needed to run some errands and that he would be back soon.He closed the door behind him.A woman and a little boy were passing by holding hands.The boy was looking through his telescope.It looked like a toy,but it wasn't.When the boy saw Steed, looked at the woman and smiled.  
  
Note:I just want to say thanks to my readers,especially to the two girls that read my story.Thank you for your kind words!Alexis is back!Me happy..  
Search for the leprechaun.(Can you find it?It's in you!!) 


	9. Don't count Zero out of it

Mr. Roy was a short ,fat man with a beard which didn't become him at all.He went through his mail.Some bills,some buisiness letters and one from an old friend who has moved to Africa ages ago.Another one caught his attention.It was from the local police station.You need to have the most recent photograph on your driver's license and identity card..blah blah.There is a penalty of one hundred pounds for people who break the law blah blah..Bureaucracy!Trade was the future..Sell information and become rich!He had created a network of people who were working for him.He knew all about scandals,secret government projects,company strategies,the stock market.Nevertheless, he felt a terrible chill.The room was still cold.He pulled the blinds aside and let the sunlight come in.His watch started beeping.What a shame...nine o'clock.Time to go.He should try to work less and enjoy life more.He put on his coat,took his briefcase and left.Behind him,the envelope and letter that have just been read started to dissolve.A few moments later a neat pile of dust was left on his desk.He got out of the building and walked towards his car.  
Mrs Peel stabed Steed with her elbow.He was looking at a young lady who wore a really short flower patterned skirt.Steed's Bentley was parked near Roy's appartment.  
"Steed!This must be Roy."  
"You don't have to hit me!Yes,he's the one.I saw him too."He brought up his newspaper to cover his face.Roy could recognise him.  
Roy saw a photo booth at the corner of his building.How come he has never noticed it before?Well...quick and cheap photos,exactly what he needed.He got inside.The minute he was in,the door shut behind him.Before he was able to react, the floor disappeared underneath his feet and he fell in to the hole.It led to the sewer.The cement was replaced quickly and the floor appeared again.  
"What is he doing?"Steed whispered.  
"He's having his photo taken,I think".  
"How I hate these machines.They make you look like a beast.I always go to..".He paused.  
"He should have come out by now,don't you think?"Emma gave voice to his thoughts.She was ready to jump out of the car but he stopped her.  
"Wait...".  
There was a white van parked across the street.Two men appeared out of it and began to break the photo booth in to separate pieces.They were probably going to use it again because they put the pieces in to the van.  
"Do you feel up to it?".  
"I wouldn'd do it if I didn't Steed."  
They made the round of the block,so they could surprise the men.They got out of the car and jumped at them.One of them tried to punch Emma,but she grabed his hand and kicked him at the stomach.He grabed her ankle and she fell on the ground.The other one was trying to hit Steed on the head with a part of the photo booth.He stepsided and opened his umbrella in to his face.The first man's hands were around Emma's neck.She used her knee to hit him hard between his legs.He curled in pain.She got up and finished him off.Steed had pressed the other one on the van and was trying to get some information out of him.  
"Who sent you?"  
"Nobody did".  
"Why did you take them?Why?".  
The man took a capsule out of his pocket and before Steed realised it he had already swallowed it.He collapsed in Steed's hands.Emma,who in the mean time was searching the van,approached them.  
"What happened?"  
"He killed himself.I bet it was cyanide.Did you find anything?"  
"No."She was looking at the dead man.What a pity!He was so young.."We'd better let the other one go.He isn't going to talk Steed."  
The other man was lying unconscious a few feet away.  
"I'll have to agree on that.Let's go before he wakes up."  
Steed removed the cement at the point where the booth was.He looked inside.The sewer again...It was cold and dark.Emma stood besides him.  
"It's useless to follow them.You were right before.Let's go."  
She felt that something was missing.She touched her belly and said:"Wait a minute.Where is my belt?"  
She looked around her.She could see what used to be her belt amongst the remainings of the photo booth. She kneeled to examine it.  
"Oh!It's ruined ..absolutely ruined."  
"Tell me about it!Do you know how many shirts I've lost in the line of duty?"  
They were about to leave when she noticed something .There was a broken piece of wood,coming from the photo booth and she could see a very small label at the left corner of it..  
"What is it?"  
"There is a name here.Manfred and sons.The name of the manufacturer."  
"It's worth checking it out."  
"Well, Mr Manfred is about to make our acquaintance."  
"Your acquaintance you mean."  
"It's not fair!"  
"But it is.You can be by far more persuasive than I could ever be."  
"I'm driving Steed".She jumped into the driver's seat.Steed got in too,just in time.  
"OH!No,you are not..."  
She pushed the pedals as far as she could.The Bentley was moaning.  
"Mrs Peel...."His voice trailed off.He should have expected it.It was difficult for the two most important ladies of his life to get along.  
A man in a policeman outfit was watching them go.He pushed a button on his watch and a little antenna appeared.He brought the watch close to his mouth.  
"This is number sixteen calling Zero."  
"Hello number sixteen."  
"Numbers 102 and 103 are down.I repeat Numbers 102 and 103 are down."  
"Idiots!"  
"Steed and Peel are responsible.I'm sorry Zero".  
"What about the target?"  
"The target is on its way."  
The other man started to laugh hysterically."So they're worthy of their fame.Let them come to us number.."  
"Very well.Anything else that you'd like me to do?".  
"Destroy all evidence.At once!"  
"Consider it done".Some children in the street were watching him talking to his watch and laughing.  
"Communication is no longer possible.Goodbye Zero."  
"Well done number sixteen.Goodbye."  
The man headed to the van.He pretended to examine the crime scene but he didn't.He took a parcel out of his pocket,made sure nobody was looking at him and threw it into the van.Then he disappeared in to the alley behind Roy's building.A few minutes later,the van exploded,destroying everything around it.  
  
The next day..  
Emma was trying to locate Mr.Manfred's office.She has taken her Lotus and a map of London was spread all over the seat next to the driver's.35,Oak Street.Where was that?.Ah!Voila.She turned on her right and found it.If only she has taken a taxi!There was no parking space.She managed to squeeze in her car between a lorry and a motorcycle.She refreshed her lipstick and got out.She straightened her bloody red coat in the elevator.Manfred's office was on the top floor.There was a small waiting room where his secretary was.She must have been around sixty and was wearing a black skirt and jacket.A plate on her desk said: Mrs Dreikurs.  
"Hello".  
"Hello.I'd like to see Mr.Manfred please."  
"Do you have an appointment?".  
"I think I'm his twelve o'clock appointment."  
"So you must be miss Watson".  
"Yes,I'm Emma Watson."  
Mrs Dreikurs eyed Emma from top to bottom.She wasn't fond of tax authorities.  
"Mr Manfred will see you in a few minutes."  
Emma sat on the leather couch.She took off her coat,picked up a magazine titled "The world today" from a small table next to the couch,and started to read.Mrs Dreikurs casted a glance at her.What a shame!Such a pretty young girl!The way her dress revealed her thighs...and one could almost see her bodice.She was good looking too when she was young but she wouldn't even think of wearing something like it.And the way she wore her hair!Falling loose all over her face..Emma pretended not to notice.She wanted to smile but it would be unwise to do so.Afterall,the article she was reading was by far more interesting than Mrs Dreikurs' point of view.The headline said:Gifted children,a new approach...There was a psycological analysis and some children photos.Children who were distinguished in a way.Joshuah Klemm aged ten won an award for his new invention..He was a fat boy with buck teeth who had an absent minded look..Mathew Nickolas Rogers,aged thirteen could compete with professional violin players.Mathew looked like he was going to join the cavalry.Sheila Harley,aged nine was nominated Best Young Actress of the year.Sheila had dark,long hair and a captivating blue eyed look.Like cold fire..Marlene Clarissa Leigh,aged eight won a mathemathical contest which was called Maths for children.She could have swore she had seen this girl before.Wait...it was that girl at the opera.Marlene was looking straight and sharply at the camera,her little fingers forming a fiest.An independent child... She appeared to be playful and a little bit mischievious,but overall an endearing and graceful child.Emma looked at the photos.We're all vulnerable in a way and strong in an other way,she thought.She couldn't help wondering what life had in store for these children.Better not follow that line of thinking..too painful.   
"Mr Manfred will see you now miss."Mrs Dreikurs' voice startled her.She hadn't finished reading that article yet.She tore the page off the magazine,folded it and put it in her purse.  
Mr Manfred must have had the same age with his secretary.He was a stern man with what looked like a bird's nose.Emma intoduced herself.  
"I'm Emma Watson,the new inspector.I understand your part of the town is under my jurisdiction now."  
"Yes...yes miss Watson.May I see your credentials?"  
Emma showed him some fake papers.He seemed totally satisfied.  
"Would you like to sit down?"   
She accepted his proposal.Her chiffon dress fluttered her long legs.Her eye lashes were flapping like a butterfly's wings.  
"I'd like to see your records."  
"Of course.My accountant has prepared this file for you."His look was contemptuous.It didn't take her long to realise that Mr.Manfred was woman proof!She opened the file.An order list.. expenses,profit..numbers..numbers everywhere.  
"I'll also need your client list".She didn't gave up.  
"That I'm afraid,is for my eyes only.Company policy..you understand."He was enjoying it.So you came here to inspect me..it's my money that you're after you little weasel.My hard earned money...  
"I will need your client list Mr Manfred.We need to verify that the orders that have been placed are real."She woudn't take no for an answer.  
"If you want it I'll have my lawyers contact yours.We can settle this legally."You wouldn't want a court battle,would you?  
"It's not in your best interest to withhold information from the tax collectors.They have full authority and if they suspect that you break the law,the penalty can be really high.I assure you it will be.Besides,from what I hear the last year was difficult for your company.You can't afford it... .and when one can't afford it a merger is the only answer."So you want to play a hard game,is that it?I can play hard too..I was in buisiness once.  
"Very well then..."  
Mr Manfred was a smart buisinessman.He 'd hate to admit it,but he was defeated.Defeated by a woman for god's shake.He rung Mrs Dreikurs and asked for a client list.In a few minutes the list was in his hands.He extented his arm to give it to her.The last minute he let it fall,just to humiliate her.As Mrs Peel bent to pick it up,she stepped as hard as she could on his left little toe.  
"Aaaah!You..."He took off his shoe to rub his toe.She had already left the room,a wide smile on her face.She needed some fresh air though.What an unfriendly place!  
  
Steed had to attend a really boring speech titled "The future of the Service".These people had never been out in the field,have never put their life on the line.And they appeared to have formed an opinion on everything.Well,thank god it was over..He heard the doorbell ringing.  
"Googmorning Steed!"She was smiling.  
"Goodmorning Mrs Peel!I see Mr Manfred has lifted your spirits!Or it's the other way around?"It was the perfect opportunity to get even for all the times she has teased him.  
"Mr..Manfred got what he deserved".  
"Oooh!What did you do to him?"  
"All I did was to inspire him a sense of respect for the tax authorities.The important thing is that I got what we wanted."She showed him the list.  
"The order has been placed by a law firm.Someone doesn't want to be traced.."  
"It's the perfect cover up."  
"Is it?".Steed's smile was demonic.  
"I see.I should have seen it coming...but I 'll need a partner this time."  
"I'm all yours Mrs Peel".  
She laughed but then got serious suddenly."You know..I have a feeling that I'm being watched."She was reluctant to admit it.I don't want you to believe that I'm afraid because of what happened to me,she thought.  
"Me too.You're not the only one Mrs Peel.You're not the only one..."He was standing by the window,looking outside.Just some people passing by..a stray dog..the wind playing with an empty tin.  
"We must act fast."Emma wanted to get to the bottom of it.  
"Tommorrow..so we can go over the security plans".Steed organised everything to the last detail.  
"All right.But ...I can't underdestand it."  
"What?"He turned around to face her.  
"All these people.Different kind of people...important but different."  
"They must be still alive,working on something."  
"A project that involves people and science."Emma couldn't help thinking as a scientist.  
" A project that's been going on for years.What troubles me is why so many of them?I mean so many of them missing,out of the blue.It wasn't a smart move..".  
"It's ambition I think.They've tried in the past,they've pulled it off and now they're asking for more...".  
"And the sewers..Always the sewers..what makes me think that the opera shooting and the kidnappings are linked."  
"Too soon to tell."She made a silly face,then picked up her purse and said:"I have to go now Steed.Don't forget we have a rendezvous tomorrow!!!".  
"Do stop by in the morning."  
"Ok.Bye!".She left.  
Suddenly the room was so empty...It was time for some dish washing for Steed.   
  
Emma entered the large building where Benson and Cox-the law firm-had their headquarters.It was almost as if it was made out of glass.A large number of offices demanded a receptionist.She was wearing a cleaning lady's outfit.It was two o'clock and there was a lot of traffic.Nobody noticed her.She approached the receptionist's corner and pretended to be dusting.When the opportunity came she took the vase that was on the receptionist's desk,put it in her bucket and replaced it with a look alike.Then, she disappeared in the same way she has appeared.  
  
Steed saw her approaching in a black catsuit,always practical.He was wearing a plain suit,he couldn't let go of it.Emma was carrying a pile of boxes which had holes.Steed had more of the same in his car.Some weird noises were coming out of the boxes.  
"Ready?".He asked.  
"Always.Mission accomplished!"She was so excited.She reminded him of a child that has just lost his first tooth.".  
"There 's no other way around.Lawyers don't talk,they have their own way of protecting their clients."  
"I could ask my father's lawyers to help us but it might be dangerous to involve them.".  
"It might be very dangerous.They're changing shifts in half an hour Mrs Peel."  
They approached the back side of the building,walking on their toes.Steed knocked down the only guard at the back.He put one arm around his neck and hit him with the other before he was able to talk.He searched for the alarm box,opened it carefully and started to work on it.  
"Where did you learn to do that?"She asked.  
"I'm older than you Mrs Peel..and wiser!!".  
"You forget that I've already tested all of your secret skills Steed...".  
"Any complaints?"He was trying to connect a blue wire with a red one.  
She didn't answer.She let him wonder instead.In a few minutes he was done and with the help of a screwdriver he opened one of the back windows.There were only very small windows in the back.She headed towards the entrance.The guard met the man who was going to replace him.They chatted for a while.Emma waved at Steed.He opened all the boxes that they have brought with them .At least ten cats broke free in the building through the window,making tremendous noise.The guards hurried inside leaving the front door open.At exactly 1.30 the vase that Emma had left inside started to release some strong odors.The doorman who was using the receptionist's desk was trying to figure out where the odors were coming from.Too late...he had inhaled enough.He fell on his desk.Steed and Mrs Peel slipped inside,removed the doorman and left a note that said he was going to the bathroom.Then they used the stairs to reach the fifth floor. 


	10. Fly me to the moon

They were already at the third floor when they saw another guard.He was sitting,reading a newspaper,and he had a gun.They didn't expect him to be there.When he saw them,he got up.  
"Stay right where you are.Who are you and what do you want?"He pointed his gun at them with one hand and with the other tried to push a red button that was on the wall besides him.They pretended to be cooperative.  
Emma kicked his arm and the gun fell on the ground.Then she hit him with both hands on the shoulders.Steed gaged him and hid him in an office that was unlocked.Soon,they were at their destination.Mrs Peel took off her hairclip.He took a piece of wire out of his pocket and gave it to her.She connected it to the hairclip and the door lock gave in after a few clicks.They closed it again behind them.  
"We don't have much time Steed."  
"I know,I know...".  
There was a large file cabinet in the room.They went through as many files as they could.Emma used stenography to write down anything that seemed to be important.  
"Who ordered the booth...Who..come on...".Steed tried to hurry as much as he could."It's really hot in here don't you think?".He whispered.  
"You shoudn't have worn your tweed suit.Except..."She was smiling.  
" It's not that kind of heat Mrs Peel!!"He looked offendedAfter all he was a gentleman..  
They kept searching.After a while two drops of sweat appeared on her forehead.  
"I'm hot too..".They turned around.Smoke was coming in the room through the small space underneath the door.  
"You know what they say...there isn't smoke..."  
"Without fire!"She hid behind the door and opened it.Large flames were leaking the door frame.It was impossible to pass through them.  
"It's a trap.The entire floor must be on fire."Steed felt pushed into a corner for the first time in his life.So is this the end?Emma..  
"There must be a way out Steed".She could sense the danger too.Not like this..I don't want it to end like this..there are so many things I want to tell you.Her eyes were searching the room.  
They started coughing,the room was filled with smoke..Soon,they found their composure again.At least they were together...Steed took off his jacket,tore it into pieces and disappeared in the w.c. in the back of the office.He wet two pieces and gave her the one.  
"Thank you."She covered her mouth and nose with it.He used the other one.  
There was a phone on the desk close to the door.He tried to dial,but the line was dead.Mrs Peel had found what she was looking for.   
"Look!"She pointed at the air vent.Unfortunately it was too small.They couldn't use it to escape.  
"Damn these modern architects!!".He yelled.  
Emma took a chair and broke the window glass.A part of the smoke left through the window.Some pieces of glass cut her cheeks.Steed looked outside.There was no pipe besides the window and the next one was ten feet away.He looked around.It was a long way down.The fire had burned the door and was approaching them.He took a deep breath.  
"Steed it's over...".She was serene,she was strong enough to accept it and she was looking at him.The last thing she wanted to see was his eyes.  
"No!It's not."Steed hit his fiest on the wall.  
"Look at me...just look at me."  
He looked straight at her.There were tears in his eyes,but no shame,no complaint.It wasn't difficult to die,it was difficult to stay alive.   
"Emma forgive me..."He wiped the blood on her cheeks.  
"There is nothing to forgive.We made the choices,we took the risks...together...".She worshipped that word with her lips.If only it could be heard for ever..."Look,I want you to know..I..I."He could see the veins on her temples and her mouth was slightly trembling but her look was sharper than ever.  
He brought a finger to his mouth and uttered:"Shhhh...I do know now.. me too." He had find the streingth he needed through her.They shared a deep and long kiss.  
  
I'm dying in your arms this moment and in your arms I'm born all over again....  
  
"Steed,your umbrella!".She was the first to break their embrace.The umbella was about to be burned.Steed saved it the last moment.She tried to smile.The way Steed clung to it until the very last moment was funny...as if it mattered..He took a good close look at it.  
"Mrs Peel this is not my umbrella!".  
He was getting crazy,that was it.Poor Steed, you can't stand the thought of being burned alive.  
He must have guessed her thoughts cause he exclaimed:  
"It's NOT mine!"He examined the umbrella again and then his eyes lit up."Mrs Peel...we're saved!!!".  
"Will you tell me what's going on?".  
"This one belongs to agent Parker.He came to see me the other day and .."  
She interrupted him."Who?The crazy inventor?The one who suggested that you should plant a propeller in your bowler so that you can...FLY from one building to another?For god's shake..."She obviously didn't think highly of him.  
"That one was far fetched ,I agree,...but this one!...oh this one is exactly what we need!He must have left it on purpose or he must have forgotten it..I don't know which!It looks exactly like mine...I mixed them up,I took this one with me instead of the other one.That's why I thought it was heavier!".  
"I still don't follow you."  
Steed pulled out the handle and many meters of wire rope,connected to the handle,started to unfold.The umbrella stem was made out of steel and the wire rope was hidden in the stem.More wire rope was folded underneath the umbrella plastic.It wasn't made to open up like a normal umbrella!  
"See..?"  
"Steed..I might actually start to like your friend!This is ingenious!".She was relieved.Maybe there was a way out after all..  
Steed hooked the handle at the file cabinet which was large and heavy and gave her the other edge.  
"You go first.It can support only one person."The wire rope was thin,so that there would be enough space for it in the stem.  
"No!I'm not leaving you here!".Emma was burning already,even before the fire had reached her.What if something goes wrong?  
"Emma!There's no time for arguing.Please..."The flames were getting closer and closer.Forget about me and save yourself...  
"I can't.I won't."Her independacy and determination always pushed her forward but this time..that was too much..he was asking too much from her.She'd rather die than live only to burry him,to burry what would be left of him.  
He hugged her and caressed her back.  
"Darling..we had promised to each other we wouldn't let our feelings get in the way.You were the one who suggested it."  
She broke free.  
"Don't patronize me!It's not the same thing and you know it!This is different,it's much more different..You are the one who couldn't let me breathe all these months.You!My feelings would never cloud my judgement.Never...".  
So that was the problem.It hurt,but it was true..he had strong feelings for her.He was more alert,especially when they were out in the field.He wanted to keep her safe.  
"Prove it then."I've found a way to make you go first,he thought.  
"Very well then...I'm thinner and I should go first.We must ensure that the rope won't break,so both of us can escape.That's what an agent would think or should think,the facts."She paused.  
"Goodbye John."She was almost whispering.Her voice was tender and her body was shaking.What I'm trying to prove and to whom?All I need is to be with you.But she was proud...oh too proud.And Steed knew it.  
"Goodbye."Will I ever see you again?Steed fought to stay composed.  
Emma took hold of the umbrella and started descending.Her weight made the wire rope unfold.There was smoke everywhere.She closed her eyes but she couldn't help coughing.A few minutes later,she stepped on the ground.She let go of the umbrella and soon the rope was folding again.The umbrella was going up to the fifth floor..to Steed.She looked up.The fourth and fifth floor were on fire and there was so much smoke!She couldn't see anything..where was he?She heard her heart beating in her chest and then she realised...He had fooled her!He loved her enough to know her,to predict her reactions.She shouldn't have left him alone..she shouldn't haveSome people were gathered in the street and then the sound of a siren approaching..The firebrigade..but it was too late.Half of the building collapsed in front of her eyes.It was too late...too late for him!She felt her body getting stiff,her mouth was so dry..She didn't realise that someone was touching her..  
"Mrs Peel..long time no see!"  
"It's not funny Steed.."Her eyes were filled with unleashed tears.She wouldn't let them fall..not ever!  
"I'm so proud of you,so very proud of you!".He said.  
"How could you do this to me?How?".  
"I didn't have the streingth to leave you up there."He was covered in smoke,he didn't wear his jacket and his trousers were half burned.The only thing left intact was his bowler and he was proud of it.A bird passing by though,had a different opinion.It released its metabolism's byproducts right on it.Steed was stunned.  
They both laughed.They needed it.  
"Let's go home.Let's get out of here."  
He drove her home.They didn't say a word to each other.There was so much to talk about... so much to process...but they could hardly keep their eyes open.  
"I want them Steed."That was a close call.If Parker hadn't forgotten his umbrella..  
"We'll get them".After all they 've tried to spoil his image!Another suit completely ruined!  
"Goodnight Steed."She was grateful that he was safe and sound,sitting next to her.  
"Goodnight Mrs Peel."He wondered if things were going to change between  
them.  
She spent one moment to look at him and then she left.   
  
The next morning found Emma in her bed.Sleep had invigorated her.She got up quickly and casted a look at her catsuit.It was in a bad shape..She searched in the pockets and found the notes she had kept the day before.She worked on them almost all day long,making phonecalls,acquiring information..At the end,she was frustrated.Nothing important..nothing that could directly connect someone in the client list with the photo booth order.Mr Benson and Mr Cox were working for all kinds of people.They even represented some schools and a number of companies that once were familiar to Emma.A group of lawyers were running her own buiseness since she had met Steed.They consulted her from time to time but she found the adventurous life he could offer her by far more interesting.She rubbed her eyes and yawned..too tired.And then she heard a noise..something like..she couldn't describe it.Apparently it was coming from the street.Not the kind of noise that could scare you though.She run to the living room and opened a window.She looked down and...she couldn't believe what she was looking at.There was Steed and he had brought a small band with him.Such a wonderful tune..almost like a magic spell.Suddenly she was his muse,she had leaves in her hair and he was a young man playing the flute besides crystal blue water.He was playing just for her and the flowers blossomed,the earth gave birth,the sun spread his fire,every living creature was dancing,following the tune.She blushed.The last time she had a fantasy like this one,she was a teenager reading poetry.Paradise could exist only for one moment...When he saw her,he made a gesture to the band and the tune changed.It was late and the street was empty.The moon was full and shed its golden light.All she could hear was his voice.Although not trained,it warmed her up.  
  
Fly me to the moon  
And let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars  
In other words hold my hand  
In other words darling kiss me  
  
Emma smiled.Her body was light,trying to listen to the yearnings of her heart.  
Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing forevermore  
You're all I long for   
All I worship and adore...  
  
In the appartment next to Emma's Mrs Carol was filling a basket with eggs.She opened her window and threw one of them to Steed,but she missed.  
"Stop!We're trying to get some sleep."  
The musicians were on the run.Steed continued:  
In other words please be true  
In other words I love you..   
"Please..don't!He's a friend of mine."Emma shouted.  
Mrs Carol though was determined to hit her target.She suffered from insomnia and wasn't about to waste her precious sleeping time.She knew all about love..that poor thing has lost his mind.He could go on and on all night long.Steed used his hat to shield himself but an egg clashed against his forehead.Oh!He was embarassed enough last night.Well,at least he suffered in the name of love!Emma was trying so hard not to laugh.It would be inappropriate but somehow she couldn't help herself.Finaly,he decided to ring her bell.  
"Come in.Let me help you .."She went to the bathroom to find a washcloth.  
"And she seemed such a nice lady!I always believed that she was fond of me!"  
"Obviously she didn't know what you're capable of!"She wiped his forehead with the washcloth.  
"Desperate times demand desperate measures Mrs Peel."  
"Thank you..that song is one of my favorites."Are you that desperate Steed?And am I responsible?  
"You don't have to thank me."All I want is a chance to talk to you.  
They both started thinking about the previous night.  
"Silence can be spoken..but the circumstances were different".If you want to take back what you said to me yesterday Mrs Peel,I won't hold it against you.The words that you used belong to you and I won't claim them.  
"I meant what I said,I meant every word of it."Emma is a smart girl.I meant all the good things,but I meant the bad things too.That was the message.  
"If I pushed you into anything you don't approve of,I'm really sorry".but I'm taken with you..  
"The deeper it gets,the more space I need.And it's getting deeper,Steed."I do care about you, but I'm not like you.I can't compromise easily.Staying hurts,going hurts too..Help me Steed..  
"I guess sometimes love isn't enough."What do you want Emma?  
"It should be enough.I chose this life....so that I could be free.Don't take back what you've given me.Peter never realised what I needed the most."I was a different person around Peter,I didn't know what I could be with you.  
"I didn't set you free.The cage doesn't become you!"  
"Oooh!The cage!I should have kept that feather outfit.It was interesting..".Her voice was playing with that last word.  
And you were more interesting in it,Steed thought.At last,he could see some light..Desire had flooded his body.He planted soft kisses on her temples.She was whispering:  
"I understand the way you feel.I believed I had faced all my fears ,but when you asked me to go,to leave you..".Nobody is beyond love, Steed.  
She kissed him on the lips.She was looking at him,as if she has never seen him before.   
"I promise you I won't bring you any more pain."We can always be like that day..that one god sent day that I met you.And you were smiling..there 's so much life in you Emma.  
They were beyond words.Words had already been crumbled.  
A sharp noise broke the silence.Something piercing the air.fast..deadly...It startled them.An arrow was nailed at the wall,just above their heads.It had come through the living room window which Emma had left wide open.The arrow was carrying a note.  
"Steed.."Mrs Peel was alert.She read it loudly:  
THE CHILD IS THE FATHER TO THE MAN.  
They looked at each other,obviously surprised..  
  
To be continued.. 


	11. Analyze this

Mrs Peel ran to the window.There was a building across the street that looked completely abandoned.If there has been an archer there once,now he was long gone.She spread her long arms wide in a gesture of resignation.  
Steed was looking at the note.It was typed,like the previous one.  
"Children?".Children had nothing to do with the missing people.  
"Steed,it's a phrase that describes Freud's philosophy."  
"Sigmund Freud?The father of psycoanalysis?".  
"Yes.The child is the father to the man.It means that the basis of our personality is built in the childhood."  
Steed tried to imagine Emma as a child.A naughty one indeed...running around with her auburn ponytail,stealing an extra piece of chocolate cake..climbing fences.. .Her stern look brought him back to reality.  
"Maybe it's about us,our childhood."Steed suggested.  
"Did you have any traumatic experiences?"  
"No..besides the fact that little Jenny gave her hair ribbon to my worst enemy,a boy called Alistair.I was so fond of her.."  
"Steed!"She wasn't interested in Steed's kindergarten possesions.Did they go THAT far?"It could be a lead.."  
"You think someone is trying to help us,don't you?"He contemplated that point of view for a moment.  
"Yes."  
"Who?"  
"I have absolutely no idea."  
"Do you have a copy of the files I showed you?"  
"Yes,I have a copy of each one."She unlocked one of her desk's drawers and gave him the copies.  
They checked the biographies of all the people who had disappeared without a trace.  
"Nothing special about their childhood..What about Benson and Cox,the law firm?".Steed asked.  
"I was thinking about them too,Steed but ..I found nothing!I 'll show you their client list."  
"So much for our first lead..the infamous..photo booth!".Whoever is behind this,knows very well how to cover his tracks,he thought.   
Emma smiled.A few minutes later a name attracted their attention.  
"Mr Luc Joubert..psychiatrist.It could be a coincidence."  
"It could be not.Steed..It's about time we seeked for some advice".  
"On what?".He was teasing her.  
"Our relationship..is on fire!"  
"Is it Mrs Peel?Can Mr.JJJJoubert help us save our broken home?".  
"I don't know Steed,I've never tried it before."  
"There is the a first time for everything..".  
"Do you have something special in mind?".  
He said nothing,just lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.  
"Steed..what about..?"  
"Villains can wait Mrs Peel!I'm sure they can wait!".He turned off the lights.  
  
The man with the china mask was enjoying his morning coffee when number 732 came in.A young woman,dressed in black.  
"Zero..".  
"They've escaped,I know."  
He didn't seem frusrated at all.Number 732 was relieved.On the other hand,her master's mood swings didn't surprise her at all.   
"And now?What?".  
"I want to test them again.They seem to know a lot about martial arts."There was some hidden admiration in his voice.He continued:  
"Send numbers 410 and 85....and tell them to take Bobby Hughes with them.That child is very gifted..very gifted indeed.One day he will become a number too. "His eyes were glistening undearneath the mask.  
" Don't worry Zero.I'll see to it right away."She paused then added.."United we stand,divided we fall."  
"Till death do us apart number...".  
"Till death do us apart.Have a nice day Zero."   
"Goodbye number 732."  
The man was tapping his fingers on the desk.Steed and Peel were getting closer and closer.What should he do?What if this was the wrong approach?They have become dangerous for his plans,his organization.Then he remembered the spider.The spider builds a web.. attracts its victims..and then...zero.No,everything was in order.Better let them penetrate into his world....that was their goal.He had studied the way they worked, had found a lot of information on them.They would be extremely useful to him,like all the others..the ones he had taken,the ones he had created.  
  
The same afternoon...  
  
Steed and Mrs Peel were waiting for Dr.Joubert.They've recently made an appointment as Mr and Mrs Russel.Steed wore a black suit and Mrs Peel a turqoise shirt that matched perfectly with her lovely pants.Soon,a tall, handsome man was with them.He was chubby and his blonde hair fell on his forehead.He must have been around forty,forty five years old.  
"Goodmorning.I'm Luc Joubert!"His hair was moving in a rather peculiar way.  
"I'm John Russel and this is my wife.."  
"..Emma Russel.How do you do?"She stretched her arm,ready for a handshake.  
Dr.Joubert took her palm in his and kissed her knuckles gently.Steed was staring at them.Emma smiled,obviously flattered.Steed wondered if she was just playing her part..or was actually enjoying it.  
"Enchante de vous connaitre madame!".He exclaimed,in french.  
"And Monsieur.."Then he shook hands with Steed,shaking his head too.  
"Russel!John Russel!".  
"Come in...come in ..s'il vous plait!"He showed them in his office.All they could see was an old desk,two armchairs and a black leather sofa.Dr Jubert's belongings also included a large library.Two little statues of angels decorated the library.Steed and Mrs Peel sunk in the armchairs.  
"So..I assume there is a problem n'est-ce pas?".  
"You can't imagine what we 're going through Mr.Joubert.It's a terrible crisis..most terrible.".Emma seemed to be completely desperate.  
"You must help us!"Steed added.  
Dr Jubert got up instantly.He startled them.  
"Do not worry!Has your husband or wife found a new...what do you call it?Attraction..Do you face financial problems?..Have you lost your doggie and you can't get over it?Do you suffer from kleptomania or agoraphobia?Has your neighbor stopped saying goodmorning to you?.Quel dommage...Muahhha..".He burst into tears.  
Steed and Emma looked at each other.  
"Have no fear..cause Dr Joubert is here!".He banged his fiest on the desk.  
"None of the above I'm afraid.."Steed said."We have a temperature problem."  
"Oooh?".It was the first time Dr Joubert heard of this one.  
Emma was also at a loss.  
"You see sometimes my wife is so..frosty!"Steed was smiling.Revenge is even more sweet for an avenger..  
Mrs Peel wanted badly to knock him down.How could he have said such a thing?  
"Are you ma cherie?"Dr Joubert was really serious.He had tilted his head to the point that one thought it was going to fall off his head.  
"Well.."For the first time in her life,she didn't know how to answer.They were both looking at her."OH!Dr Joubert.."Two crocodile tears run down her cheeks."..but he neglects me.He's always so busy..he has no time for me!"She took a handkerchief out of her purse and wiped her tears in a graceful way.  
"Don't cry ma cherie..you shouldn't cry."He approached her and caressed gently her back,trying to pamper her.He couldn't stand seeing a young woman as beautiful as Emma in such a terrible state.He turned to face Steed who was enjoying the show.  
What a cunning little mouse,are you..,Steed thought tenderly.  
"Do you plead guilty,or innocent?"Dr Joubert was ready to devour him.  
"Plead?Am I on trial?".  
"Would you rather try..".He opened the door that connected his office to a small room next to it,where he kept his electroshock machinery!  
"A few hunred volts may free your tongue,Mr Russel."Dr Joubert had been transformed into something else.He started laughing wickedly.  
"I'm guilty,guilty as charged!!".Steed had a more old fashioned relationship with electricity.  
Mrs Peel interfered,to save the day.  
"All I wanted was a baby!A child of our own..".She casted a meaningful glance at Steed.That's why we are here Steed,to talk about children.Remember?Another pair of tears stained her blouse.  
"Give her what she wants!".Dr Joubert shouted.  
"Now?".Steed was teasing him.Don't you know how babies come to this world doctor?  
Emma hid her laughter in a fake sob.  
"Of course not,of course not."The doctor coughed two times..trying to be discrete.  
They were both watching him very closely.The mention of children didn't seem to upset him at all.  
"Oh!I completely forgot that I have an appointment at eight sharp.Would you like to continue another time darling?".We're wasting our time here Mrs Peel..  
"All right my love..".  
They got up,ready to go.  
"Just a moment...sit down,s'il vous plait!".He took a plastic hammer out of a black doctor bag."I want to test your reflexes!".  
"Maybe next time.."Emma suggested.  
Dr Joubert wouldn't take no for an answer.They sat again.First he hit Steed's knee,then Mrs Peel's.Everything was as it should be.He shook his head ,completely satisfied.He smiled warmly and said in an official tone.  
"Now,you can go!".  
As he showed them out,a piece of his hair fell on the ground.The front part of his head was left naked.He hurried to pick it up.  
"Excusez-moi!".  
Steed and Mrs Peel then realised why his hair had seemed so odd!   
  
Soon ,they were heading to the Bentley.They had parked it a few blocks away.It was dark and chilly.They started talking to forget the piercing cold.  
"That man is totally.."Steed started.  
"Crazy!Absolutely mad..and I don't think he's interested in children very much."Emma was dissapointed.  
Steed agreed,then noticed that she wasn't listening..  
"Hey..Mrs Peel..".He touched her shoulder.  
"Frosty?".She pretended to be offended.  
"He neglects me..and ..I want a baby..I can hardly manage with one woman in my life!".  
She laughed."I thought you were fond of girls Steed!."  
I'm very fond of girls but I'm not fond of commitment...He wasn't prepared to loose his female admirers ..at least not yetHe didn't say a word though..  
"What if it's a boy?"She kept teasing him.  
She was just joking, right?"You mean that you..".  
"How could I?It was just yesterday that we.."she smiled and then continued"..and as far as I remember we were careful!".And then, she remembered.It was so long ago...children..her chest was in pain.Stop!She scolded herself.Just stop..it's over now.  
Steed saw her face twisting in pain.He was ready to ask her about what troubled her,when a little boy approached them.He was about seven years old and long locks of blonde hair were covering his forehead.He must have been running,cause he was panting.The boy seemed to be in a state of great distress.  
"Sir ..please..help me! ."He adressed to Steed.  
"What's going on child?".  
"It's all right,just calm down.."Emma was trying to reassure the boy.  
"My mother needs help!".  
"Did something happen to her?".Steed looked around him.There was a red lorry parked across the street.Its door had been left open,probably by the boy.  
"She is asleep...I can't wake her up.".His beautiful brown eyes were filled with tears.He made an effort to wipe them away with his blouse sleeve.  
He had startled them.Maybe the woman was already dead..  
The boy raised his arm and pointed to the abandoned lorry.  
Steed noded to Emma and crossed the street.She caressed the child's head and said:  
"You are a very brave boy.I'd like you to wait here,so that we can help your mother.Ok....?"She realised that she didn't know his name.  
"What's your name?".  
"Bobby..my name is Bobby miss."  
"Mrs Peel!"Steed shouted from across the street.  
Emma left the boy and joined him.As she turned her back on Bobby, his expression changed.He crossed his arms in front of his chest and smiled.His look was cruel and scornful.He had pulled it off..yes, he was a winner!  
Steed and Mrs Peel were looking inside the lorry.There was a woman in the driver's seat.Apparently,she had fainted and her body had fell all over the wheel.  
"Steed,thank god she has a pulse..!"Mrs Peel touched her wriest.  
Before she had time to react the woman grabed her from the hair and banged her head on the lorry door.She had caught her off guard..Another man who had come out of the back of the lorry tried to punch Steed, but he hit his arm with his umbrella.Emma felt dizzy,but she had no intention of giving up.She scratched the other woman's face with her nails.The brunette winced but retaliated quickly by kicking Emma in the stomach.She doubled and fell on the ground,her wound hadn't been healed completely yet.It was almost as she knew exactly where to hit..In the mean time,Steed was fighting with a man that had twice his height and weight.Steed noticed that there was a rotten banana left on the pavement.As the the other man approached ready to squash him,he threw the banana in front of his feet.The man tripped and fell on the pavement.He was trying to get up when Steed hit him hard on the head.He landed again on the pavement.The woman was trying to strangle Emma.That snaked eyed girl was a worthy opponent!They were rolling on the ground..  
"Girls...girls..you shouldn't argue!"Steed smiled,then put his arms around the woman's waist while Emma used her palm to hit the base of her neck.She fell unconscious..Mrs Peel got up.  
"Thank you..".She was a little bit ashamed.She used to be able to pay her own debts..  
"I could see you were not quite yourself..".  
"I'm dizzy..".She palmed her forehead.She frowned,a sound had caught her attention.Something ticking..just a noise.."Steed...run!Now!".  
He obviously had heard nothing.She grabed his arm and urged him to go.They had crossed the road,when the lorry exploded.They fell down and covered their faces.Soon there were only ashes left.  
"A trap..and we fell in it."  
"They were probably planning to leave us in the truck.And then.."Before he could finish,they heard someone crying.The voice was childish..Bobby,too afraid of the explosion, had hid behind a dustbin.  
"Get out of there right now!".Steed was angry.That child again!He had nearly got them killed.He grabed the boy by the ear.  
"Take me to your leader!".  
Bobby was sobbing and this time his tears were real.  
"Steed,he's just a little boy..just a child.Let me handle it..".  
"Just a child?.."Steed found it difficult to believe.  
"We're not going to hurt you Bobby,but you have to understand that what you did was wrong."Emma started.  
"I fooled you,I fooled you!".He was kicking the dustbin as hard as he could.  
"Yes, you did.You were very convincing!I don't think though ,that you meant to hurt us or anyone else.You see,your friends are dead now.You're not going to see them again.."  
Bobby was looking at her now.Suddenly,he was cold.He was all alone,in this big scary world..  
"You shouldn't play with people Bobby.You have a gift..some day you may become an actor.I think you 're going to love the stage!".Emma was smiling.  
Bobby didn't quite understand what she was talking about...but he was staring at the pavement.For the first time in his short life,he felt remorseful.  
"He said he was going to get me a new ball.I can't play soccer with my old one.It's all torn up!".  
"Who promised you that?"Steed asked.  
"Our teacher."  
"What's his name?".Emma was curious too.  
"We call him Zero."  
Their eyes met.That was interesting...  
"Where's your school Bobby?Where do you live?".Steed interfered.  
"I live at the school.I don't know where that is..".The boy realised that he could never get back there.He started crying again.  
Emma gave him a hug.  
"Where are your parents sweetheart?"  
The boy didn't answer,just kept crying.Maybe he didn't have any.Steed went to call the police.  
"Zero is nice."He showed her his shoes.They were shining.Another gift..probably.  
"And he looks like an Indian!".  
"What?".  
"He wears a mask and there are feathers on his head!"  
This child had a very vivid imagination,Emma thought.But she wanted to get that man,that man who was taking advantage of children.What a coward!The whole thing disgusted her.  
Soon,Steed was back.  
"I failed".Bobby said.He looked so sad..  
"Zero is your teacher Bobby and I know that you love him,but you shouldn't listen to him.You didn't fail,he did.He's a bad man!He shouldn't have asked you such a thing!Besides,you did fool us!".Steed was trying to comfort the boy.He had actually started to like him.Maybe fatherhood was interesting,after all..  
"No!I want to go back home!".He hugged Emma.  
Two policemen came.Emma kissed him goodbye.  
"These people are going to help you find your school Bobby.Ok?"  
The boy nodded.  
"We'll see you again,child!".Steed yelled.He had already briefed in the policemen about the explosion and Bobby.They put him in their car and left.  
  
Steed and Mrs Peel were in the Bentley,driving home.   
"Steed,we must do something!" Emma was furious.  
"If only he remembered where his school is!".  
"Mrs Kelly..You said she is very fond of children.Maybe she can help us!"She stopped ,then added."What if?.."  
"You think she has something to do with this?"  
"I haven't met her.You're the one who did... "  
"I think she's honest..and..nice..I bet my bowler that she does love children very much.I can't imagine her manipulating Bobby!Besides,Zero is a man."  
Emma was laughing.  
"What's so funny?"  
"I bet my bowler.."  
"Well this little fellow is precious to me..".He touched his hat.It had saved him from villains many times.  
"More precious than..?"Her voice trailed of.  
They stopped in front of her appartment complex.He kissed her on the lips.Nothing is more precious than you,Emma.They both needed some time off.As she was getting out of the car,he shouted:  
"Mrs Peel,what about the schools in the Benson and Cox list?"  
"I'll check it out.Probably, the photo booth order has been placed through one of that schools.But Steed,..they've represented hundrends of schools in the last few years."  
" It's a long shot,I know..Goodnight Mrs Peel!.."  
"Bye."  
  
She took a shower,then went straight to bed.   
  
Enchante de vous connaitre:Nice to meet you.  
S'il vous plait :If you please  
Quel dommage :What a shame  
Ma cherie :Darling ?  
Excusez moi :Excuse me   
N'est-ce pas ?:Isn't so ?  
  
I hope that there isn't someone out there that fits Dr Joubert's profile! 


	12. Marlene2

Emma had fallen asleep.Soon,she was dreaming.She was walking ..she looked around her..trees..all kinds of trees.Where was she?A young deer was watching her.His brown eyes were so warm..It moved its large ears and then disappeared with a quick hop.The forest seemed endlessShe stayed still and listened..there was music..the same tune that band had played ....She decided to follow the tune..Suddenly,there was light..So much light that she couldn't see..The music kept playing.When she opened her eyes,she saw a very large prairie.There was grass everywhere..and flowers..wild flowers.Their shining colours dazzled her.Purple,red,yellow ..like the ones she used to pick up with her father.The wind was blowing her white dress.The grass was moving along and it was stroking her..She heard the music again.It was coming from the river that crossed the prairie.She approached..the sound of water falling..masses of water swirling faster and faster.She looked into the river and saw her reflection.Wait a minute..it wasn't really her reflection..but that girl..Marlene..only her red hair was very long..it touched her waist..and she had a mermaid's body..Her blue green tail was flapping..She didn't believe in mermaids or fairies!But the girl was smiling..she was beckoning her..she was there all right.Emma was reluctant for a moment..Then she took off her dress and jumped in to the water.She didn't need her clothing any more,she wasn't cold or afraid.Marlene was holding her hand.The river led to the sea and soon they had already reached the bottom.Absolute blue..silence..but yet life..motion.Another world completely different than the one Emma has grown to love.Some light spots,some fishes and plants were playing together.Marlene's long hair was waving.It looked like an octopus or even like a red,radiating sun.The girl was smiling.She picked up some shells and put them in Emma's hair.How did the child know that she loved sea shells?That gesture brought her so much joy..Then Marlene spoke for the first time since they've met.  
"I have to go now."  
"No..I'd like you to stay.Don't go..It's too soon.."Emma was sad.  
"Goodbye".  
"Where can I find you?"  
The girl didn't answer,but pointed to the place Emma's heart was.  
"Who are you?".Marlene had begun to frighten her.  
"Don't you know who I am?".These were her last words.She used her tail to vanish into the deep,dark sea.  
Suddenly Emma was so cold..her body was shaking and she started coughing.Why?She noticed that she was surrounded by feathers..inhaling some of them.Feathers didn't belong to the sea.Right?Now she was flying..flapping her long,white wings.Apparently,someone had transformed her to a dove.She could hear voices..no..all the voices were united in one..became one familiar voice.There was a man down there,waving at her..Steed..She had missed him..If only she wasn't so much in love with her bright,blue sky!Steed kept calling her.  
"Mrs Peel...Mrs Peel..don't fly high up.It's too high..The sun will burn you.."   
Finaly,she landed on his arm.Emma was no longer a bird,but her real self again.He hugged her and whispered.  
"I love you.."  
Emma woke up.She felt so tired..as if she hadn't slept at all.Something was bothering her..a lot.Her dream was so weird!It was probably induced by her previous experiences.Children..Bobby...Marlene..the past..the present.She got up,changed,opened one of her bedroom closets and took out some old photo albums that she kept there.She searched through them.A blue one with sunflowers on the cover caught her attention.Inside she found some much beloved childhood photos.A seven year old Emma on her pony.Emma holding her father's hand at her mother's funeral.She had died so young..such a shame!Emma with her cocker spaniel,Truelove,and little Stewart,a boy that lived nearby.And then she realised..OH  
MY GOD!!She had been foolish!Could it be?After all these years..could it be?She had tried to forget..and she had achieved it.It was over...She covered her mouth with her palm.What had she done?What? Emma felt sick,hurried to the bathroom and knelt in front of the toilet.But she couldn't even vomit,her body was heavy and solid as a rock.Anger...rage..had invaded her private world.She returned to the living room,took a large vase that decorated the small table in the middle of the room and threw it at the wall.It crashed into hundreds of tiny pieces.Then she kicked a chair that was in her way,as hard as she could.The chair succumbed...Emma was trained to kick to kill.Destroying her appartment wouldn't do..She sat on the sofa and sighed.Two tears were trying to find their way to her blouse.She wiped them away quickly..She should make sure first that this child...and then find a way to face it.Emma picked up the receiver and dialed..  
"Knight Enterprises.Please wait.."A male voice that concealed boredom.  
"Oliver,this is miss Knight.'   
"Goodmorning miss.What can I do for you?"His tone had changed..  
"Is Mr. Forsith in?"He was one of her associates and a close friend of her father's.She trusted him completely,he had known her since she was able to remember herself.  
"Yes miss.He has just arrived.Would you like to talk to him?".  
"Please put him through."  
Oliver Johnes did as told.His boss had never sounded so anxious before.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello Victor."Victor Forsith had obliged Emma to call him by his first name.In this way he felt so much younger..  
"Hello miss Emma.If you're calling about yesterday's figures..I understand know that we shouldn't have bought the Tyson stocks.Their price ...."  
"This is not why I'm calling Victor.I trust that you'll sell the Tysons when demand is high again.I 'd like to ask you something...Victor..".  
"Yes miss Emma?"He could tell something was wrong.He was very fond of her,after all he had promised her father to take care of her.But it was rarely necessary..he realised that Emma had a strong spirit.What was going on?  
"Many years ago ...I asked you to do me a favour.Do you remember Victor?"  
"Of couse miss Emma."So that was all about.He knew that some day she would regret it..He had strongly advised her against it...but it was her choice.Hers and only hers.  
"What was the name?I need that name.."  
"Why now?Be careful ..cause what we did may not be easily reversed.What happened?Did you find something out?"  
"Just give me the name!"Emma would get to the bottom of it.  
"The name is Leigh."  
"Was it a girl.?"Emma's voice was thick.  
"Yes dear..it was a healthy baby girl.Now,I want you to come to my office..I don't know how you met her..but what's done,it's done now.Get on with your life."  
Emma had already hung up.If she could only turn back time..she was a different person back then.Victor had warned her ....but she didn't care..she was much younger and much more ignorant..full of ambition.Her career was in front of her...boys were flirting her all the time..and her father's health was so fragile..she didn't want to upset him.The worst part was that Victor was right..there wasn't much she could do.And she wasn't a mourner,she always bounced back.But it was hard..She put on her coat and left her appartment.She found herself driving to Steed's appartment.Emma parked her car and started contemplating..did she want to tell him?Should she tell him the truth?All of a sudden there he was..getting out of the appartment complex.Only this time he wasn't alone...A blonde young woman had grabed his arm,or at least that's what she was for Emma..a beast ready to devour him.She understood that his girlfriends were not important..she was supposed to be the one that ment everything to him!After all they've been through,after all they've talked about..Jealousy was her friend now.A cruel,sly friend..  
Oooh..your timing Steed!..I'm not going to share this with you.Not now,not ever!  
Steed and the girl got into his Bentley.They were laughing..apparently they were intimate.For how long has he been going out with her?The Bentley disappeared..Any way it didn't matter..only Marlene mattered to her right now.Her heart was so heavy..it filled her chest.She got out of the car and started walking.It was snowing and the flakes kept falling on her black coat.She didn't care..She must have been walking for an hour or so when she saw a church and stopped.Emma was reluctant.She could hardly remember the last time she went to church.Finaly,she got in.There was a comforting silence..She liked the bloody red carpet,the light that was coming through the stained glasss,the statue of Mary holding Jesus in her arms..a mother..the ultimate mother.Tears blurred her vision.She entered the only confessional in the church.The divider slides opened,revealing a priest.  
"Bless me father,for I have sinned.It's been years since my last confession.."  
"Talk to me child.The Lord is a sheperd who loves His herd.He looks after the sheep that stay and the sheep that are lost..."  
"The sin I'm about to confess,I'm not sure you can offer forgiveness .."   
  
Steed was enjoying his launch when the beautiful girl sitting next to him deciced to talk.  
"I thought that there was so much to see in London...What else is left?Why do I find everything so boring..?"  
"There is something you haven't seen yet,Lucy."Steed was smiling.  
Lucy was at a loss.But they've spent the whole morning sight seeing!!It was a big city though..  
"Men!Nice,young London gentlemen...!"Steed exclaimed.  
"OH!Uncle John..now you're talking like my father!OH!".She blushed.Nevertheless,it was an appealing idea.."I wouldn't dare..".She should at least try to appear modest!  
"Why not?You 're at an age that.."Steed caught a glimpse of the headlines in the morning newspaper.He had forgotten to buy one,but the old man who was sitting at the opposite table obviously hadn't.  
RED ALERT!STOCK MARKET GOING CRAZY ,TEN PEOPLE VICTIMS OF LIFE THREATENING FLU,UNEXPECTED POWER CUTS ...  
That was odd..No news..good news!But what if..what if someone was responsible..Disaster..Chaos.It could be the end of England!He jumped up..Lucy was calling him,but he couldn't hear her.  
"Uncle John!Are you all right?Where are you going?"  
He had already found a phone and was asking one of the waiters if he could use it.He dialed Emma's number.No answer!Come on..pick it up..  
Lucy approached him.  
"Are you calling her?Mrs Peel?"  
"Yes."  
"I'd like to meet her..Can I?I've heard so much about her!".  
"You can..when I find her!".He hung up.She wasn't home..probably..  
"Let's go..".He paid the bill and left the restaurant.  
Lucy followed him.  
"Why do you have to find her right now?   
"You know what they say about the cat.."  
"The cat?What's the matter with you?"  
"Don't you ever forget Lucy.It was curiosity that killed the cat."  
  
Emma was in her Lotus,driving faster and faster..She wanted to see her..she wanted to see her daughter! Somehow she has known all along that Marlene was hers, but now she realised it for the first time.The article she had kept said that the girl had won a scholarship. She was going to attend an expensive boarding school,located in the country,just outside London.It was an acclaimed school,as far as she knew,and they accepted boys and girls.She couldn't quite remember the name..Saint Clare's or something like that.There it was..a huge building..an austere form..Chimneys going up to the sky.Built many years ago, probably.The school was completely isolated and the nearest village was a few miles away.A gravel road was connected to the one that led to the school.Emma made sure that her car was well hidden in the thick vegetation that dominated the school surroundings.She left it there and approached by feet.Bars..High black bars...It looked like a prison! She could also see the school's seal.An owl, two swords that formed a cross,a dove..Wisdom,streingth,faith,morality.. how interesting...She crouched and waited for a long time.The school yard was just in front of her.A young woman was passing by..she was carrying a pile of notebooks..a teacher.Then a gym class..She was good at gym! The pupils were running around the yard and a man was whistling, giving the rythme.Only boys..Where were the girls?She heard a mention of ballet..Oooh how girlish!She didn't want her daughter to grow up like this.A girl should also know how to fight!Too late now...She was trying to control her anger,when the bell rung.Hundreds of children filled the large yard.Actually,it looked like a garden.There were rose trees,cypresses,small benches carefuly placed.A fountain was in the middle,just outside the main entrance.She was looking at the children,searching...oh there was a redheaded girl..no she wasn't the one..too chubby.Another redhed was trying to catch a kitten..She must have been about twelve.. maybe more..no Marlene was much younger.Then she noticed two boys fighting,they were rolling on the ground..no it was a boy and a girl.A redhed!Apparently the boy had taken the girl's doll.Yes,it was her..of course it was difficult to tell.Emma was far away..but she suddenly felt so proud of her!The girl grabed the doll out of the boy's hands and fled.A teacher who had also noticed what was going on,was approaching ready to scold the children.Marlene was running towards Emma now,seeking for a hiding place.Emma mimiced a bird singing and the girl turned around and saw her.Some bushes were hiding both of them from the rest of the children.  
"Hello.."Emma whispered.She was so beautiful..She remembered giving birth..it hurt.  
"You shouldn't be here miss!...No spies here."  
The girl had recognised her.  
There was dirt all over her gray dress and her knees were badly scratched.She didn't look like the girl she had met at the opera.This girl was so sad...  
"My name is Emma,sweetheart.You can call me Emma.Don't you like your school?"  
She hugged her doll and moved her head in a negative way.  
"I thought you liked numbers!".Emma was trying to cheer her up,but the mention of numbers frightened the girl even more.  
"Numbers are mean ..mean!Stay away from them!".  
Emma was at a loss.She showed the girl that magazine article and talked to her about the award she had won.Marlene contemplated for a moment.  
"Oh!That..that's my favourite game!"She was smiling at last.  
Emma took her little palm in hers.If only she could give her a hug..just once..but the bars were between them.Then,she realised that the girl's palm was bruised.  
"Darling..did someone hurt you?".  
"I just want to go home!"She grabbed the bars with all her strength and started shaking them.  
"Marlene stop..just stop!".Emma was upset too.What was going on?  
"Why did they leave me here?Why?".  
"Your parents?"Emma's voice was thick with tears.I'm the one who left you..  
"They used to take me with them..and I've seen elephants!Real ones!We were flying..the plane was that big.."She showed her with her hands."Do you know that there are children whose eyes look like this?"She showed her again."..and buildings that go high up..high..up!Bigger than my school.much more bigger".  
"Oh yes..I know.I'm sure your parents love you very much sweetheart.They just wanted you to have a better education,they didn't abandon you...but if someone here is hurting you,you must tell me!Just tell me Marlene..talk to me.."A tear rolled down her cheek.  
"Don't cry.."Marlene wiped Emma's tear with her hand."I told you,you shouldn't be here! Bobby has gone too..."  
"Bobby who?Bobby Hughes?You know him?."That's why..the school Steed was searching..Zero..the secret message..children..Marlene was in danger too!She wouldn't talk...too scared or too smart...they were using the children!  
"Yes.He's one of my best friends.Not all the boys are bad you know!You know him too?"   
"I've met him.Now,I have to go darling..but I promise you I'll be back..and I'm going to take you out of here!Do you hear me?I'm going to take you home!..but you won't tell them you know me.. not a single word..Spies..Remember?."  
The girl nodded.Then asked:  
"Do you promise?"  
"Yes,I promise".Emma was trying hard not to show her real feelings.Nobody was going to mess up with her daughter!They would pay..and the price was high!Rage was building up inside her...  
"I don't believe you!You're a stranger!"  
If someone stabbed her,it wouldn't hurt so much..  
"I want to be your friend Marlene.You've got to trust me.Your parents can't help you right now..they're away.Do you understand?"  
The girl nodded again.   
The bell rung and most of the children started running inside.   
"Bye Emma!"  
"Goodbye".She stayed there for a moment,watching her go..  
Marlene disappeared in the crowd.Emma left too.She looked around her..nobody.. and then walked quickly to her car,jumped in and drove off.She had to get in that school,as soon as possible..to penetrate..but first she needed to clear up her mind.She remembered a place,a place that was hers...She turned on her left,leaving the highway.  
  
Steed was ringing Mrs Peel's doorbell.Nobody home.There was a pot besides her door that hosted a very large magnolia.He searched in the tree's flowers and after a while he found it..an extra key.Lucy,who was still with him,was impressed.They opened the door and looked around.  
"Uncle John!Look!"She pointed to the broken chair.Steed stepped on the remainings of the vase.Something had happened...Did they take her?Do they need her like they needed the others?She wouldn't fall into a trap though..would she?At least not so easily..Maybe someone had staged it to look like a kidnapping..but where was the Lotus?It was missing too..He called her landlady.Apparently,she had seen Emma leaving a few hours ago..and yes she had taken her car.He asked Lucy to make more phone calls.He knew some people that Emma trusted..maybe she was there...In the mean while he searched her appartment.Everything seemed in place..except..a coffee mug was on the kitchen table..it was filled..and a pair of half eaten biscuits.She had left in a hurry.Why?..then a photo album in the bedroom..some more photos scattered on her bed.He examined them..she was such a cutie!Childhood photos!Had she discovered a new lead?No..she would have told him..but he had spent the whole morning with Lucy!Maybe they did have her..Zero and his clan.Lucy's voice interrupted his thoughts.  
"No luck!Nobody has seen her or talked to her recently..I'm sorry..".  
"I'm going to take you to your hotel..let's go."  
"I just want to help!".  
"You did all you could do..".He explained to her that he didn't want to put her in danger.  
"I don't like London!You don't feel safe here!It's so quiet back home!And the sea.."  
"The sea..the sea..".It reminded him of something..Perl's Cove..no..what was the name?Eagle's Cove!Yes..she could be there.Mrs Peel adored the sea..  
  
Emma was standing at the edge of a cliff.The sea was raging underneath her and she could feel the wind hurting her face.Some waves were hiting the big rocks that formed the Eagle's Cove.It was a small natural harbor that still stayed untouched.. It had the shape of an eagle with spread wings.Drops of water made their way to her lips.She leaked them..cold.. salty.Her look was fixed on the sea.She always liked its strength,the fact that it was open,endless..Sadness,guilt had weakened her..and she hated feeling so vulnerable.Emma could not afford softness right now because her child needed her.It would probably be the last chance to do something important for her,maybe she'd never get to see her ever ever again...  
  
Steed saw her at once.She was standing at the edge..wearing her purple catsuit,her hands crossed in front of her chest ,one leg placed on her right,looking forward,only and always forward..  
She heard his footsteps,recognized them,but didn't turn around to face him.Her body was stiff and he could only guess how hard her look would be.Why?He touched her shoulder and called her softly..  
"Mrs Peel..."  
"Don't worry Steed..I'm not going to jump,if that's what's on your mind of course."  
"I don't think that you'd quit all that easily.What's going on?I've spent half of the morning looking for you!You could at least call me!"  
"Nothing happened.Absolutely nothing..and now you've found me,safe and sound,as you can see.So,you can go home and rest..you're off duty!".I know how you've spent the other half of your morning..  
"Duty..I thought we've sorted things out".  
She stayed there speachless like an iceberg.Steed threw his bowler and umbrella away and as he was standing behind her,put his chin on her shoulder and his hands around her waist.He started palming her belly..it was her favourite spot.  
"Don't touch me!"She broke free.  
"You used to confide in me..".  
"Please..".She was looking at him now.She was pale and there were dark circles under her eyes.  
"You were a different person when I left you.What could possibly.."  
"Steed,this is a path that I 'm walking on my own.Don't look any further..".Even if I told you,what would you think of me?How could you ever forgive me?I can't forgive myself..I gave her up...  
"I don't deserve this!".Steed snapped completely.He grabbed her wrist.  
"Enough is enough!You will talk!".  
"Let go of me!Now!".  
He didn't answer,just tightened his grip.  
"I'm not afraid of you!."She sounded scornful.Emma used the strength he had put to throw him on the ground with a quick movement.He retaliated by kicking her behind the knee.She fell too..they started catfighting.She was younger than him and very skilfull..but he knew her techniques..after a while he had pinned her down.He was stronger and heavier and so he was staying on top of her.She started hitting him with her fiests.  
"Let me go..damn it!"..  
"I taught you Mrs Peel.Remember?"He was smiling.. enjoying it.  
"I taught myself!.This isn't a way to treat a lady!You should bow in front of a lady!".  
"Oh yes,it is..especially. if the lady refuses to ...cooperate!".  
"I don't have to tell you anything!I won't!Do you hear me?Steed!!You're utterly..bloody..impossible!".She was squirming underneath him.  
They stayed like this for a while...playing control games but soon the physical intimacy ,the luck of distance between them transformed her anger into desire.She kissed him on the lips all of a sudden..  
"No,no..you're not going to charm your way out of this."I know you Mrs Peel...  
She turned her head so that he couldn't see her eyes.  
"Emma.."He caressed her cheek and finaly their eyes met.Hers were shining,filled with tears.The sight was heartbreaking..  
"I'm cold..so cold."Her voice was deep and full of pain.  
What has he done?She needed him so much..  
"You owe me nothing".You have a right to privacy Mrs Peel.  
They kissed passionately non stop.  
"I'm sorry.I can't..it's not working for me.."  
Steed was the first to brake their embrace.She pulled him close to her again.  
"No,you don't understand.This is meant for you.I want you to have it,I know you need it."  
"I don't want charity love!What I want is to share it with you.."  
"Well,I can't!".  
"You haven't tried enough!"  
"All I did was trying!!You don't know what I'm going through!".Her hands were clenched into fiests.  
"You're right,I don't,but I think that it must be something very important for you,something very personal."I only want to help you Mrs Peel.Calm down..   
"Yes.."Her answer was barely heard.She was lying there besides him,looking at the gray sky.A white cloud was passing by..pure and beautiful like a child's soul.It reminded her of Marlene.She put her head on his chest and he hugged her.She started stroking his hair...  
"Steed..".  
"What is it that you need darling?"Just say the word..there's nothing that I wouldn't do for you,he thought.  
"I need some time on my own.I don't mean alone.."  
"I understand what you mean.We have all the time in the world!"Still,there was a bitterness in his voice.  
"No,we don't.You should find someone else."Maybe you already have but I'm not going to make a scene.I'm not that cheap..afterall you deserve so much more.What have I given you so far?A stormy relationship!  
"But I don't want anybody else.I only want you!"He kissed her forehead.  
That was flattering,it changed her mood...and he probably ment it too.She could tell when he was lying and this time he wasn't..she should at least wait and see if the other girl was important.Emma didn't show him her real feelings but decided to tease him instead.  
"My poor,old,Steed!..A real knight,always!".  
"Old?I beg your pardon..Besides I always thought you are the Knight!   
She laughed..  
Anything to put a smile on your face Mrs Peel...  
"I'm going back to school!"She fealt ready to face everything.  
"What?"Obviously Steed didn't share her enthusiasm.  
"Didn't I tell you?I discovered Bobby's school.It's St.Clare's."  
"That's a very famous school..are you sure?"  
"Yes Steed."   
Then he remembered the newspaper headlines and told her all about it.  
"So,Zero is busy.He's probably using all the missing people to bring disaster.Their knowledge..their experiences."  
"But how does he do it?How Mrs Peel?He can't have so many connections!"  
"I don't know how..but we have to protect the children.Steed,.. he shouldn't corrupt any more of them!"  
"I wonder if he only picks the more gifted ones."  
"Bobby is an orphan.Who was paying his tuition?..I'm sure it was some philanthropical organisation..We're getting nowhere!"  
"We know what it really is!A school for criminals Mrs Peel!I wonder how long it has been going on."  
"But schools are checked by the Ministry of Education on a regular basis.Then again,it's a boarding school,which means parents are away most of the time..I'm going in as a teacher."  
"Maybe he's creating an army...and the chaos he caused it's just a warning!Yes,it's time to penetrate.You'll need some good references.I don't think it will be difficult to get in there..but he knows us,he knows what we look like.And that's dangerous..".  
"I know,but I must get in there!I must ..Would you like to join me?".  
"I thought you 'd never ask Mrs Peel!I think St.Clare's needs a new chaufeur too!".  
"A chaufeur?It reminds me of something I always wanted to discuss with you..Steed,about your driving.."And then she started explaining him the benefits of modern technology..that he could buy a new car and really enjoy driving.How long did it take him to cross London in his Bentley? And what about that turn he took the other day?He nearly threw her out of the car.He should try to improve his techniques..  
The last thing he needed was one of her lectures.She went on and on until she realised that he wastn't listening any more.   
"Steed!".  
He had dozed off right there on the grass besides her.. 


	13. At StClare's

It was raining and a thick fog covered everything..the trees..the other cars passing by.Emma wiped the moisture that covered the window glass.Finaly,the black taxi arrived at its destination.She paid the driver and got out.The school looked scarier than before.The doorman let her in,as soon as she told him she was going to meet Mrs Rutherscroft,the principal.Apparently,two teachers have left the school recently.|One of them got sick and the other one asked for a maternity leave.Unexpected luck..it was more than she could hope for.The inside of the school was as stern as the outside.Everything was in place,as it should be.New staircases made of marble had obviously replaced the old ones made of wood.The classrooms were located in the main building.There was also an other set of buildings,including the dormitory,the gymnasium,some physics and chemistry laboratories.St.Clare's was surrounded by a very large estate.She was told that the medical facilities and a small theater where all the festivities took place were far away,somewhere between the playgrounds.Steed had called Mrs Kelly,only to find out that the school was financed by the government and also a number of donations.Well off students had to pay tuition of course.A number of exams were taken each year to select the new pupils.Marlene had won her way in and Emma didn't know if she should be proud of her or not.Everything looked legitimate.She had to go through a maze of corridors in order to find Mrs Rutherscroft's office.Emma caught a glimpse of a classroom.Boys and girls were dressed in gray.The boys wore red ties and the girls red papillions.Emma was dressed in a rather conservative way too.Her hair was bundled up,she wore glasses,a white shirt and a black skirt.She couldn't help taking with her her black and white striped fur coat though.After all,it was so cold..cold outside and inside.She knocked on Mrs Rutherscroft's door.  
"Come in please.."  
The principal was a very thin,middle aged woman.She had a piercing look that concealed intelligence and something else that Emma wasn't able to determine right away.  
"Hello.I'm."  
"I know who you are.Sit down Miss Miller."Mrs Rutherscroft eyed Emma from top to bottom.She seemed to approve her appearance.  
"I was really happy to get your letter.You see,my father died recently and I really need to work.Oh..I've been working these last few years of course.It's just that I had to go to several medical expenses."  
"I understand.Overall,I must say I'm impressed with your references.".Steed had pulled some strings.  
"I love children and I also like teaching very much."   
"Very well.What' your field of experties?"  
"I'd say physical sciences is my field of study."  
"Even better then.Mrs Flanders who's going to have some kind of intestine surgery-nobody is quite sure how they call these things nowdays-was our mathematics expert.Can you replace her?"  
"By all means.When..?"  
She had no time to finish what she was about to say..  
"Right now Miss Miller.You are available,aren't you?"  
"I'll have my things fetched right away."  
Emma was smiling,but Mrs Rutherscroft's lips remained a firm line.What a bitch!  
The principal gave her some instructions on how to get to the right classroom.  
"Thank you."Emma was more cold than she has ever been.  
Mrs Ruthercroft smiled for the first time.It was a dark,scary smile..She watched Emma getting out of the room.What do we have here?A proud bird..So young and confident.Let's hope you'll still thank me,especially after I 'm done with you.  
Emma had a bad feeling regarding her new job but decided not to care so much about it.She should follow her best judgement..that's what she always did. Precision,efficiency,fast reactions.There wasn't a Mrs Rutherscroft in this world that could intimidate her.She entered her classroom.The pupils immediately sat down..they were looking at her intensly.They didn't talk or move,just looked.That was odd..She looked back too.Marlene wasn't there.These children were older.  
"Hello!I'm Miss Emma Miller,your new mathematics teacher."She took off her coat and spelled her name on the big black board.  
"Goodmorning Miss Miller!"The classroom answered in perfect unison.  
"Today we're going to talk about functions.Who can tell me what a function is?"  
No answer.These children looked like a bunch of robots.  
After what must have seemed like an eternity..the bell rung.Her feet were hurting ,so she tried to sit to her- all so glorious!-special teacher chair.She felt a terrible pain in her thighs and bottom.She got up..A large number of pins were carefully placed in the chair.They had a dark color and it was hard to notice them.The joys of teaching!Emma removed the pins , sat and waited.How should she react?After a while the children were back.She asked them to sit down and continued as if nothing had happened.She wasn't willing to get in to a fight with them,that's exactly what they wanted.As she turned her back to write on the board she felt something hitting her head.It had stuck in her hair actually...It was a gum!That was awful!She removed it carefully and threw it in the basket nearby.She turned around to face the classroom.The children's eyes were glistening..They were enjoying it.So much anger..repressed anger actually.But why?No wonder Mrs..what was her name?No wonder Mrs Flanders had got sick!  
"Who did this?" She was calm,composed.  
No answer.  
"Either you're going to tell me,or I'm going to punish each and one of you."  
No answer again.  
"All right.You can forget the word break ..until the end of this week!"  
The children showed no sign of emotion.Their faces were like cold,ugly masks.They were very advanced in mathematics though..that comforted her a little bit.  
A few hours later she was showed to her room.It was small and cozy,and Emma liked it.There was a bed with a nightstand,a small desk,a library,a pair of chairs,a closet.A worn carpet covered the floor.Emma also noticed a connecting door that led to her personal bathroom.There was also a large window which had a view to one of the many yards.The children had a separate dormitory,just opposite to this one.Well, that was it.She was in...in there.Steed was going to appear in a few days.She wished she had more time to meet her colleagues,but she was tired and desperately needed to take a nap.She changed quickly and disappeared in the thick bed covers.Her suitcase had remained half opened,she didn't feel like tidying her clothes right now.Emma couldn't keep her eyes open...she had almost dozed off when she felt something cold touching her..cold and wet and moving...She slowly removed her blanket,only to see a large snake cuddled near her long legs.It had a dark brown colour and cold grey eyes.Emma didn't know a lot about snakes,but she was sure this one wasn't friendly..at all!That was too much..A snake in the winter..in England of all places!Snakes are supposed to sleep in the winter!She was more infuriated than frightened.She tried to move but it started moving too.No,she was in no place to risk.Maybe it was poisonous.The snake was looking at her..trying to dazzle her ...seduce her.So much for her judo!It couldn't save her now...She looked around her and saw her suitcase.Her gun was in there but she couldn't reach it!She could call for help..It wasn't her style though.Afterall,whoever had planted it there had made sure that she wouldn't get any help.At this time the dormitory was usually empty.All the other teachers had lunch in the dining room.In the mean time ,the snake was all over her pyjamas pants.Emma felt a drop of sweat rolling on her left temple.She swallowed and found her composure again.She had to survive..once again.Besides the bed,laid a pair of high heels.The one she wore a few moments ago.She moved her left hand slowly and grabbed one of the shoes..then suddenly hit the snake..on the neck.It curled..Emma curled too and before it had time to bite her,she hit it again,twice.The snake was trembling..It was dying.Emma got up and felt an urge to watch it ...After a while it stopped moving.It was gone.Her relief was soon replaced by pain..the feeling of something breaking..lost beauty.She was always in love with nature and could never go hunting,like her father used to.That's why she had chosen to hunt evil..Oh yes..there was more evil in man than could ever be in a serpent.She wondered if the children had put it there.It was a long shot..that was probably Zero's little gift.She disposed of the dead body and put on a dress and her fur coat.She needed to talk to someone..She was afraid to admit it but she needed to talk to him badly.It hasn't been the best day of her life so far...She asked one of the maids only to find out a payphone was a few corridors away.  
"Hello?"Steed was in a good mood,as always!  
"It's me.."She was really tired.  
"Are you in?"  
"I'm in all right!"  
"How is school going Mrs Peel?"Steed had missed her deep,passionate voice.He tried to imagine Emma as a teacher.  
"More boring than it has ever been..and much more deadly."  
"Deadly?What could possibly happen in a boarding school?"He was worried but trusted her enough to defend herself.  
"More like a zoo.."  
"What?Did you take the children to the zoo?So soon?"  
Emma couldn't help laughing.  
"No,Steed.The zoo came to us!"  
"Now that you mention it..."He grabbed the morning paper and started searching.  
"What's going on?"  
"There it is!"He read loudly."Female viper vanished from the National Zoo this morning.Species in danger.Search started."  
"They are not going to find it!"  
"Have you?"  
"I've just made her acquaintance. "  
"I see.."Steed was smiling.There wasn't a female in this world that could be more deadly and dangerous than Mrs Peel.Some times poisonous too..  
"It's not funny!The poor thing..I'm sure it deserved a better fate."  
"Zero must have a vivid imagination."  
"Among other things...".  
"What about your pupils?What exactly do you teach them Mrs Peel?"  
"Do you have a vivid imagination too Steed?"She had missed the way he used to tease her."Anyway..these are not children..they are monsters!".  
"I'm sure you 're going to find a way to bring them to their senses."  
Emma was playing with the phone cord.She wanted to keep talking to him.Just to keep talking..If only she could touch him...She looked at her clock.Five o'clock..They used to have tea at five o'clock,when not working of course.She needed to say something,but had no idea what.What was wrong with her?It was not like her!  
"Are you still there?Mrs Peel?"  
"I'm here."Her voice was thick.  
"What is it?What 's wrong?"Steed was surpised.Had something else happened?She appeared to have a completely different demeanor.  
"I'm tired."  
"If you need to get out of there,I'll find someone else to handle it."What have they done to her?What was her secret?  
"How can you even suggest something like that?Have I ever walked away in the middle of a case?"  
"I respect your work ethic but darling..I strongly believe you need some time off."  
"Forget it!"Some comfort was all she asked for..some affection...not a vacation!  
" I'm coming tomorrow then."  
"Tomorrow!That's not what we agreed on.Steed..they might suspect."  
"They won't.Afterall,I think they 're expecting us ."  
"You can stay where you are."Who needs you?I certainly don't!  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"You've heard me.I'm sure you can find someone else to take your place."  
"Is that what you want or are you trying to protect your secret?"  
"I have no secrets."Her voice was cold and distant.You must never know about her..  
"We've decided to be partners once.Remember?"  
Oh yes..She did remember.Steed had opened the oldest bottle of champagne he had in his possession just for her..It was delicious!After that they went out for dinner...someone was playing the piano.He took her palm in his and kissed it..just that.They shared their first kiss two months later.He had earned it of course!He had taught her how to shoot and she tried to teach him judo.To no avail!It wasn't his style.They've been around for soo long the two of them..  
"I have to go now.Goodbye John."She hung up.  
Steed stayed there holding the receiver in his hand.He had no time give her an answer.  
"Goodbye...John."That phrase was pounding in his head.Finaly he hung up too.They had a long way ahead of them.  
Emma returned to her room.She needed to take a warm bath.It would help her feel better.As she entered her bathroom her look fell on the mirror.Someone had used her red lipstick to write a series of numbers on it.It alerted her..What was that?A code ..Another warning?Another message like the ones they used to receive?She copied the numbers on a piece of paper.She couldn't find a pattern or a sequence of any kind.Numbers within the range of one to twenty five.There were spaces between them.Too easy to be a code.But what if..what if..she opened the big dictionary that decorated her library.She matched the numbers to the letters of the alphabet.They formed the following sentences:   
"And the raven,never flitting,still is sitting,still is sitting  
On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door  
And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming."  
She couldn't believe in her eyes.She had read these lines before.It was a quotation from "The Raven" by Edgar Allan Poe.What was the meaning of these words?She haven't seen any ravens so far!She should try a search on them.What would Steed think about it?Steed..She shouldn't have talked to him the way she did.Not that she could really understand how his mind worked sometimes!Emma changed again.She decided that a white pants and a pink shirt would be just fine.So much for her catsuits!There was a large library-studying room in the main building and that's where she spent the rest of her evening.It was filled with high school pupils and she could also spot some other teachers here and there.Suddenly, she noticed that a young man was watching her.Thin and tall and handsome.He seemed to be really friendly too.Emma was smiling.She knew deep down that no man could resist her smile.The young man approached and introduced himself.  
"Hello!I'm Ian Holmes..and history is my field of study.You must be.."  
"How do you do?I'm Emma Miller,I'm here to replace Mrs Flanders."A handshake followed.  
"I see you're interested in birds."The book she was reading was about them.  
"Yes,bird watching is one of my hobbies and I must admit that ravens are my soft spot."  
"Ravens?I was always afraid of them.You won't find any of them here."   
A friendly chat followed about teaching and children and about how angry children could get.Mr Holmes agreed on the fact that the austerity of the environment could be the root of the problem.Emma noticed that this conversation topic upset him.Interesting..He laughed though when she mentioned what her pupils had pulled on her.At some point,Mr.Holmes said that his pupils-working on a project on Mary Stuart,Queen of Scotland- needed him and left.Emma returned to her room again and after tidying up,taking a shower and double checking her bed,fell asleep.  
The next morning,after spending some time with her pupils,decided that she needed to be briefed by Mrs Rutherscroft on school policies and on which chapters of analysis should be taught.Emma yawned.The children were almost asleep this morning and now she felt really sleepy herself.A child's cry brought her back to her senses.It was piercing,dreadful..and somehow familiar.Emma turned her back only to see a fat lady carrying Marlene who was yelling and crying and cicking..They were heading to Mrs Rutherscroft's office as she was.What was going on?That woman was holding her daughter like a parcel!She had seen her before but didn't know what her name was.The woman and the girl disappeared into the principal's office.Emma got in there too but before she had a chance to talk the other woman started.  
"Mrs Rutherscroft, I can't go on like this!That child is disturbing for my class!" Marlene was in such a state that didn't notice Emma standing behind her.  
"Calm down Mrs Murphy.Miss Miller what can I do for you?"  
Emma explained what she wanted and the principal asked her to step outside.Emma insisted on staying but Mrs Rutherscroft wouldn't take no for an answer.There was a small waiting room just outside the officeShe pretended to be reading a magazine but her mind was elsewhere..She could make out some words...  
"Spoil everything..."The principal's voice.  
"Home home..no more playing!"The child was still crying.  
"Punish..break..before it's too late..upset the others."That elephant like creature had a very thin,shrewed voice.  
Emma threw the magazine away and started pacing up and down.She was rebellious too as a child..They were going to hurt her..there was no doubt about that!  
The door opened and the two women and Marlene got out.  
"I see this girl is in distress.Can I help?"Emma appeared to be in control.  
Marlene looked at her and opened her mouth,ready to talk.Emma looked back intensly and the girl said nothing.She wasn't crying now,just standing there like a ghost.  
"This girl is going to the isolation room."The principal answered.  
Mrs Murphy was smiling.She had triumphed!  
"What has she done to deserve this kind of punishment?She is just a little girl!Maybe you should reconsider your decision!"Emma 's voice was cold and deadly.  
"Maybe you should remember where is your place here."Mrs Rutherscroft had the same gray eyes that viper had.  
It was useless..She couldn't help her!It would be suspicious to insist on saving the girl.It could blow up her cover.Afterall,so many children where in danger in there,not just her own.She had to think about them too.  
"Can I take her there?"  
"Mrs Murphy will take her."  
Luck had other plans though..Mrs Rutherscroft's secretary was coming towards them.  
"Mrs Murphy!It's your son on the phone!"  
"Oooh.My darling Thomas!!Mrs Rutherscroft,may I talk to him?It'll only take a few minutes."  
The principal nodded.  
"Coming!I've missed him..my baby.."Mrs Murphy disappeared.  
"The isolation room is close to the rest of the medical facilities.She will stay there for a week...and Miss Miler.."  
"Yes?"Emma would love to karate chop her.Any time!  
"I think that you like this girl,although I don't know why.She isn't one of your pupils.."She paused.  
There was definitely something there..a hint,a threat..or was she just fishing?  
"I just want the children to be happy!"Emma was sad.  
Marlene was just looking at them with her big brown eyes.She was holding Emma's hand.  
"You won't like her so much when you get to know her.Let the punishment fit the crime...Do you understand?"  
"Yes."  
"Take her!"She was looking at Marlene as if the child was a flea.  
Emma walked away with her as fast as she could.When they left the main building she took her in her arms and kept caressing her back.  
"What's the isolation room?"  
"You'll have a room all to your self."More like a prison all to yourself..  
"But I won't be able to get out of there.."Emma was surprised ..The girl did understand afterall.  
"You must be brave sweetheart.It's just for a week"Emma 's chest was in pain.  
"I don't want to be brave.You said we were going home.."  
"We are.I'm working on it.Now,I want you to tell me..What's going on in here?"  
Marlene was afraid to talk.Emma kissed her on the forehead.  
"Come on..darling I'm not going to hurt you."  
"I know.I like you!"  
"I like you too."Emma couldn't help feeling blessed like any mother would.  
"I'm a good spy!"  
"Prove it!"  
"It's a game..but I don't like it."  
"Why?"  
"All we have to do is hurt other people..or steal..or pretend to be someone else."  
"When do you have to play?"  
"I don't know.I can't remember.."  
"Where?"  
"I don't now.So sleepy.."  
Marlene fell asleep in her arms and Emma let her find some peace.They have reached their destination.A nurse was coming towards them.She was young and her long brown hair fell on her shoulders.The young girl was smiling.   
"Give her to me.."  
Emma kissed her daughter on the cheek and handed Marlene's skinny body to the nurse.  
"Please take care of her.."  
"I'll do my best but we're supposed to punish her."She looked at Emma,then at the girl."She looks so much like you..Are you related?"  
"No.I've never seen her before.."The last thing she needed was Zero to find out that her daughter was there.The nurse didn't insist though.She had believed her and she was the only one that noticed the resemblance.  
"Will she get to eat at all?"  
"Just milk and bread.Mrs Rutherscroft's orders."  
"I see."She could bring her some food later..when everybody was asleep.Emma left.It had cost her a lot..She was trying to convince herself that her daughter was as strong as she was.What had she put her through?Why did she have to meet her only child in this way?There were hundreds of boarding schools in England!She didn't feel like facing anyone right now.Going back to the main building Emma noticed a group of rose trees.They separated the two larger playgrounds and a small warehouse was built right besides them.She just sat down amongst the rose trees,placing her back on the warehouse wall.Although she was wearing a black pants and a black blouse which had white fur around the neckline,the colorful flowers hid her pretty well.She took a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket, lit one and started smoking.She rarely smoked but somehow couldn't help herself..Another one followed..and another one ..She liked watching the smoke going up in circles..Long,slow puffs..A tear rolled down her cheek.  
A male figure was watching her crying silently.He was hidden in the rose trees,just a few feet away from her.He was crawling, approaching her slowly.Emma heard the hissing sound he made and before he had a chance to flee,got up,kicked him and was ready to hit him on the head when..  
"Mrs Peel!You always break my heart!"  
Emma was left speechless.Steed..in a gardener's outfit!He was also wearing a very dirty hat.As he was facing the ground,she hadn't recognized him.   
"For God's shake Steed..I could have hurt you!"  
"You did."Steed got up.He was trying to walk,his arms around his stomach.  
"You were supposed to be the chauffer!"  
"They hired someone else."Steed sat exactly where she was sitting a few moments ago.She joined him.  
"Are you all right?"She had kicked him very hard.  
"Are you?".He looked at her tear stained face.She wiped it with her sleeve.  
"I'm now.You shouldn't spy on me..".  
"I could see you didn't want company.Emma.."  
She was looking away.. at the roses.  
"Did they hurt you..touch you?"Steed knew Zero wasn't the real problem.He remembered that day.. near the sea shore..  
"I wouldn't let them!"Don't you know who I am Steed?  
"Keeping everything inside it's only going to make you more vulnerable..and that's dangerous..especially now."  
"As you've just witnessed I'm able to defend myself!"  
"What possibly could be so dreadful that we can't even talk about it?"  
"It has nothing to do with you and you shouldn't worry about it.It's a part of my past."  
"It is breaking us up."  
"Can't you just..just once!"  
"What?"  
"Hold me and be quiet!"She had blushed.  
Steed gave her a hug.He could hold her..and be quiet.He pulled her close to him,caressed her cheek but didn't kiss her.Emma snuggled in his lap like a kitten.  
"It's all right to cry."Steed kept stroking her.Her pain was transparent...like a glass of water.  
"I'm not crying!"Her eyes were glistening and this time her look was wilder than it has ever been.  
She paused,then continued:"Who is she?"   
"What are you talking about?"  
"A few days ago I saw a young,blond girl,coming out of your apartment.I mean..I know I haven't been the only woman in your life but why...why now..why her?"She was calm,but distant.  
"You're probably talking about my niece,Lucy Smith.She lives in a small village in Cornwell and had come to London for a few days.In fact,she is still in London and she wants to meet you!"Steed was stunned.He didn't expect her to be jealous..He had hurt her..had been flirting a lot.Well,sometimes not just flirting..but he always came back to her,she was his shelter.That was their secret pact..  
"I see.Anyway,it's your right to meet new people as it is also mine."You believe I wouldn't care about the others but yet you expect me to have feelings for you..I belong to the human race too!  
"Emma..I can't believe you've never mentioned anything..not a single word!"  
"Did I have to?Would it make a difference?"Can you really change Steed?  
"It would make a big difference!I care for you..you know that!"  
"I refuse to talk about it any further!"She broke their embrace and got up.  
"You will!"First you drop the bomb,then you go away.  
Emma lit a cigarette and pretended to completely ignore him.  
"I'never seen you smoking before.."  
"There's the first time for everything!"  
"I'm serious.You're going to destroy your wonderful voice..your skin."  
"My voice is the last thing in my mind Steed."  
"What about the first one?Is it me?"His goal was to charm her.  
"Maybe..maybe not!"She was smiling.He had cheered her up.He always did.  
Steed smiled too.Nothing more interesting than a playful Emma.  
"What do you know about ravens?"  
"What?"  
She told him all about the secret message.Steed was at a loss too.  
"First vipers,then ravens!"  
"I think they teach the children in the night."  
"Where?Who?"  
"All I know is Mrs Rutherscroft is in it...but what do you know about gardening Steed? "  
"Absolutely nothing...but my auntie Victoria is an expert!That hat is her idea.."Steed hated it.  
It was right then that they heard footsteps.Someone was approaching..running actually.They hid in the small warehouse.They were looking outside through the cracked door.  
"I know him!"  
"Who's he?"  
"Mr Holmes,a colleague of mine."   
Ian Holmes was in distress..sweat was dripping all over him.He was running towards the main building.  
"He knows something.He's our chance to get to the bottom of it."  
Emma agreed, then looked at her watch.  
"Oh!My..I've got to go.My class is waiting for me."  
"Mrs Peel.."  
Their eyes locked.  
"It won't happen again..I understand now.."No more playing around.  
She said nothing,but Steed saw something sparkling in her eyes..or was it just his imagination?No..there was definitely something there..  
"Are you free tonight?"She had that half crooked smile on her face..  
"What do you have in mind?"He was teasing her.  
"Some night air..a look around."  
"I'll wait for you here.Twelve sharp."  
Emma agreed.She threw away her cigarette,stepped on it and then left.Steed put on a pair of gloves and tried to water the rose trees.  
  
Not far away from St.Clare's Zero was taking off his mask.He looked at himself in the mirror.He was no more than a weak,old man.He had lost everything..freedom ,a chance to have a career..all for her.They had said he was gifted..that he could reach the top but he gave it all to her!!He had loved her and what did he take in return?Nothing..now love was gone too.Everything was about to change though...Soon.No, he was much more than an old man.He had a strong influence on everything and everyone..politics..art..science..buissness.His numbers have never let him down...and he was Zero..the center of the universe.He thought about them..Steed and Peel.They were lovers..he could tell.A pair of star crossed lovers!How dramatic is that!They had what he could never have!WHY?He wanted them alive..That moron had put a snake in her bed!It wouldn't do..He wanted them ALIVE.Torture them..keep them apart forever..then force them to live.A sweet..ever lasting punishment.Not to mention that their knowledge and skills were exactly what he needed.He opened his closet and took one of his costumes out.Hamlet..yes that was his favourite.He put it on and started performing.The room was lit up by his strong presence.. 


	14. Too many numbers

Emma changed in to one of her catsuits,a blue one with a white waistband.If only Mrs Rutherscroft could see her now..well never say never.She heard St.Clare's big clock strike twelve times.She was late...She opened her room door carefully,looked around but saw nobody.In a few minutes she was at the warehouse.Steed was already there,waiting for her.He was wearing one of his black suits and a bowler!Emma was smiling.  
"What?"  
"The only thing missing is your umbrella!"Vanity Steed is a delicious flaw..  
"Well..we can't let the circumstances spoil our image,can't we Mrs Peel?"  
"We certainly can't!"  
"By the way..you must give me the name of your tailor."Catsuits for ever Mrs Peel.You look gorgeous in this one.  
"Let me tell you something Steed..".She approached him and whispered in his ear"I se w them myself!"  
"Really?"  
"Hmmm"She nodded.  
"All of them?Including that leather one?"  
"Especially that one!"  
Steed laughed.  
Steed proposed to get back to the dormitories and Emma agreed.They entered the children's dormitory.Everything seemed to be in place.Silence..  
"Where are the monsters Mrs Peel?"  
"You should have seen them in the morning!"  
"But they're so quiet.."  
"As if.."  
They looked at each other..They run to the first door they found in their way.All the beds were empty...They searched the rest of the building.Noone there..  
"Steed, they were here..just a few minutes ago!"  
"I know."  
"The only answer is.."Steed looked at her.  
"Dungeons!Again..."  
They both had no idea how to get there though.A secret passage could be located almost anywhere.  
"Steed,we must split up."  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?"  
"Yes."  
"All right.I'll meet you at the warehouse in two hours.If you're not there,I'll know something is wrong."  
"Done..and that goes for you too."  
"Be careful!"Steed was looking at her tenderly.  
"I will."Emma vanished in the darkness.  
First she checked the teacher's dormitory.Some of them where there..some of them not.Emma stopped a moment to concentrate..Mrs Rutherscroft's office..yes that would be a good point to start.She got there only to discover that the door was locked.Emma had prepared herself for that though.She took a piece of wire out of her pocket and after a few twists and turns the lock gave in.The same old trick that she and Steed always used!She could have kicked it open of course..but that would make a lot of noise.She searched quickly.Nothing really interesting.Some bills,some parent letters to Mrs Rutherscroft,some legal papers,lots of books...and a map of England.It looked like an ordinary map,only there were at least a hundred spots marked on it.Possible targets maybe..Emma knew that a photocopying machine was on the other side of the first floor.She was running out of time though,so decided to take the map with her as it was.She folded it and put it in her pocket,then tried to lock the door on her way out.Emma had just noticed a shadow over her shoulder when she felt a strong arm around her neck..a man.He was squeezing and squeezing her neck trying to suffocate her..She gave him a hard blow in the stomach with her elbow and he loosened his grip..then she ducked and slipped away from him.As she was crouched the man in black jumped at her back but she threw him over her shoulder.An other man appeared and grabbed her foot.Emma kicked him as hard as she could.The first man came to his senses,got up and grabbed her by the waist.The second one tried to grab her feet again but she folded them around his neck.The man cried:  
"I can't breathe..leave her."  
The first man let her body drop on the floor and she released her feet.They both jumped at her now..Emma rolled away from them and got up.Her hair was messed up..One of the men tried to punch her but she stepsided ,grabbed his arm and twisted it.He screamed out of pain.In the mean time the other one kicked her in the ribs.She fell on the ground but wasn't willing to give up.She had to get rid of them,once and for all.The strongest of the men was on top of her and was trying to pin her down.He was yelling:  
"Hold her,damn it!"  
"I'm trying!"  
They were both holding her now.Emma bit the palm of one of them and karate chopped his neck..the other one was pulling her by her hair.God, it hurt!He took a shot out of his pocket..a sedative probably.She kicked his wriest and the shot fell near her.After a few minutes,the second man was lying unconscious.The other one was coming around..Again!One more to go!Emma looked him in the eye.He looked back,then tried to slap her.She ducked and he kicked her hard.She curled into a ball and he kept kicking her.The man thought he had beaten her and approached.It wasn't difficult for her to finish him off.Mrs Peel heard a buzzing noise.Were the children coming back or had Zero sent more of his men?She fled,running as fast as she could.That was a real fight!  
In the mean time Steed had decided to explore all the other buildings.He didn't find anything interesting in the labs.They only brought back bad childhood memories.He hated chemistry.He wandered in the dining room and found his way to the kitchen.It was then that he realized how hungry he was.Gardening had improved his appetite.He was searching for a snack when he noticed that they were two different milk bottles in the fridge.They appeared to be the same,but one had a label on it that read "Teachers"and the one on the other read "Children".Odd!Steed moved on and was ready to enter the gymnasium when he saw a man coming out.He was dressed in black and was carrying a gun.Steed hid behind a bush and waited for a few moments.Silence..He decided to go in.There was a large pool in there and the water was glowing.It was poorly lit.Something was moving besides the pool though.Steed was scared and turned around to go.It was then that he heard a whisper..  
"Help.."  
Steed was at a loss.What if it was just a trap?On the other hand what if someone really needed his help?He was an agent,he should help.  
"Who are you?"  
"Holmes..."It was the man they had seen in the morning.  
Steed approached him only to realize that he was bleeding.Someone had shot him,in the chest.It was probably the man he had seen coming out.Too late for him.The wound was close to his heart and there was no way he could make it.He was so young..such a shame!Steed bent over him.  
"It's all right."  
"S...son."  
"What?"Steed could make nothing out of his words.  
"Too.."  
"Yes?Come on Holmes..What is it?"  
"Too..many..numbers."  
"Why are they important?Why are the numbers so important?".  
He made a gesture and Steed gave him a pen and a piece of paper.He used all the strength that was left in him to write two letters on it.Then the pen fell out of his hand,and his head stayed tilted on his left side.He was dead.Steed closed the young man's eyes and looked at the note.  
It read "H.and P.".Was that the initials of Zero's organization?A secret password maybe?  
Steed had no time for guessing.He was sure that who ever did this was coming back to get rid of the dead body.He put the piece of paper in his pocket and leftSteed was heading to the isolation room now.Emma had asked him to take some food to one of her pupils who got an unfair punishment.He was glad that she was such a caring teacher!There was a small window in the room and Steed looked in.The girl was asleep.He whispered:  
"Hello!"  
Marlene squirmed in her bed..She sat on it and started rubbing her eyes with her small hands.She looked at the window.Steed's form startled her at first,but that didn't stop her from talking to him.  
"Who are you sir?You woke me up!"  
"I'm a friend of Emma's."  
"What's your name?"  
"My name is John.Yours?"  
"Marlene."She was smiling.  
Steed was looking at Marlene.It was too dark.He couldn't see her face clearly but her eyes reminded him of two small fishes that were playing.He was smiling too.  
"Are you her boyfriend?"  
Steed was stunned.She was just seven or so!How blunt the new generation could be!Anyway,he didn't know the answer to her question.Was he,really?  
"This shouldn't concern you, young lady."  
Marlene blushed.She was so spontaneous sometimes.Maybe she was a bad girl afterall.There was still some courage left in her though.  
"Take me with you..please..please."  
"I just can't.I'm sorry sweetheart."  
Steed was heartbroken.Marlene crossed her arms in front of her chest and kept looking at the floor.She was sad.   
"Hey..I have a little something for you."  
"What?"The girl was looking at the parcel he was carrying.  
"There is a bar of chocolate in here and also some meatballs!"  
Marlene was hungry.She was reluctant to accept a gift from a stranger though..  
"Why didn't she come with you?"  
"She is busy."  
"You don't really now her.Do you?"  
"I know her all right.Look!"He showed her a photo he always carried with him.Steed and Mrs Peel sitting on a bench in the country,smiling.It was taken by a newspaper photographer.They wanted their interview and they also needed a photo.Marlene looked at it.She seemed to like it.  
"Can I have it?"  
"No."Steed was afraid that the girl was going to show it to the other children.  
Marlene made a silly face,grabbed the parcel he was holding through the window bars and started eating.Meatballs!It wasn't exactly her favourite but she was starving!  
"She would have given it to me!"  
She yelled at Steed with her mouth still half filled.  
Steed laughed.She was a smart but also very obstinate child.He said goodbye and left.Marlene looked at him and just smiled.Emma's friend was interesting afterall!  
Steed had a weird feeling about this meeting...a feeling of deja vu actually.Well..he was going crazy,that was it.She was just a little girl,like all the others!  
Emma was still running,hiding.She had come to the conclusion that the men she had met were part of some kind of night patrolShe thought about Steed.Why had she asked him to meet Marlene?Maybe a part of her wanted him to know..to know everything.In this way she wouldn't have to tell him herself.She wanted to find some peace..Then she realized she was standing in front of the school theatre.She hasn't been in there so far!She opened the door carefully..It was small,but charming.There was a deep red velvet curtain that hid the stage.The wooden seats were covered in red velvet as well.Emma looked up..and there it was!She couldn't believe it!It was there all along!Right above the stage was a raven..It was placed exactly in the middle, where the two parts of the curtain met each other.It was made out of marble and its wings were spread wide open.A white raven!Its eyes were glistening as if it was real.They were probably made out of some kind of valuable stone.Somehow it was very beautiful..but also scary.What a weird theatre decoration!Why did they sent her a message involving a statue in the first place?Anyway,Emma was too tired to think.She was sleepy,her ribs hurt,her body was badly bruised..and she should also meet Steed.  
Punctuality was one of Steed's virtues.When he saw her coming he looked at his watch.She was half an hour late!She had left him there,waiting,worrying about her.He was ready to scold her when he noticed the terrible state she was in.Her hair was all messed up,her catsuit torn and there was something wrong with the way she moved her left arm.  
"What happened to you?"  
"Isn't obvious?"  
"How many of them?"  
"Two."  
"I guess they were worthy opponents."  
"Very...and you're right.They're expecting us."  
It was then that they shared the information they had gathered.Emma showed him the map and told him about her discovery of the raven.She was sad to hear about Ian Holmes.Then she remembered that Marlene had also mentioned numbers the second time she had met her.She had said"Stay away from them..Numbers are mean!"or something like that.  
"Steed..I think I know what Holmes meant."  
"You mean the note?"  
"No.I mean numbers.They 're Zero's men."  
"Yes..It does make sense.Do you like milk?"  
"Not especially.Why?"  
"I think they put something in the milk.Something that makes the children forget a big part of what they witness in the night."He explained all about the different milk bottles.  
"Sometimes they're sleepy.They make mistakes that they shouldn't..Sometimes I have to repeat the same thing several times but I believed that they just didn't pay attention..We must stop it!At once!"  
Steed agreed.The idea of drugging innocent children was repulsing!  
"I wonder how far is willing to go in order to get what he wants."  
"This kind of people don't have limits."Steed warned her.  
"Steed..did you take the food to the girl?"Her heart started beating fast.She couldn't look at him.She was afraid that if she did look at him,he'd guess everything.  
"Haven't I held all your favours?She's sweet actually.I understand why you want to help her."  
"Yes,she is.."He hadn't realized..   
Emma sat down and winced.Steed was worried about her but always found a way to conceal his thoughts.She was smiling..her cheeks were pink and her brown eyes were lit up.  
"Come on Steed!It was fun!"  
"The fight you mean.."  
"Yes!That is being alive!It's been a long time since.."  
"Since you had a catfight..I see".Steed was smiling too.She was right..Some action could make life much more interesting!Fun wasn't exactly the word that he hand in mind though.Sometimes he couldn't understand Emma's perverse ideas on having fun!  
"Let me see that.."He touched her arm.  
"I'm fine!Steed..."  
In spite of her protests Steed folded her sleeve and examined her arm.  
"It must be twisted.."  
"So..you're also a doctor now!".Trust Emma to be ironic.  
"I used to help my friends in the world war..when there wasn't many doctors around us."  
She was looking at him.I'm glad you survived Steed..  
"How did you serve our country... mother England during the war?"  
"I was just a little girl back then!How old do you think I'm?"  
Steed laughed.  
"You.."Emma laughed too.She winced again.  
Steed touched her ribs.  
"Don't!"It hurt..  
"Come here.."  
"I brought a first aid kit with me.I'll take care of it.I had no time to go to my room and get back here."  
"Mine is right here.I hid it here this morning just in case.."He got up and after a few minutes he was back with the kit.He had hid it underneath his gardening tools.  
"All right then!"  
Afterall,she did need medical care,she had to be strong to fight some more.He couldn't possibly ask the school doctor to help her!How would she justify her injuries?Besides,maybe he wasn't to be trusted!Then again..who was she trying to fool?Herself?She wanted Steed to take care of her..She unzipped her catsuit but didn't take it off.Emma turned her back on him and Steed kneeled besides her.He touched her waist..there were bruises everywhere,especially in her ribs.Big red-purple bruises.That bastard must have kicked her with all his strength.Sometimes he hated this job!He carefully placed a bandage around her waist and kept caressing her back.  
"Steed!Aren't you done yet?"She was standing still.For a moment she thought she was going to cry.She wasn't ready.She couldn't deal with him right now.It brought back so many memories.The way he used to touch her felt so fine..   
"In a few moments I will be."Steed cleaned up the last scratches left.  
Emma got up,ready to go.Steed joined her.  
"Thank you."  
"Stay with me tonight Mrs Peel."His eyes were filled with tears.  
"I can't.Don't ask me that!"  
"All I want is to take away your pain."  
"You've promised me.."Give me some space,some time to find my way back to you!  
"I can't keep my promise!I miss you."  
"I'm here!"  
"All this time..you were never really here!"  
" Stop!Now!"  
"Stop laughing at me!"  
"Steed we came here to work,remember?"  
"We used to work together!"  
"I don't want to get in to another fight with you!"  
"What the hell is wrong with you?You 're not the same person any more!"  
"I told you!It has nothing to do with you!Leave me alone!"  
"Never."  
Steed found that hard to believe.It had everything to do with them.What ever she was going through,now and before, affected him too.He was in love with her!It was about them all along,about the both of them.  
He grabbed her arms,pulled her close to him and kissed her.She resisted but soon lost herself in a deep kiss.She put her arms around his neck and he hugged her.There was so much to be said..  
"I know I 'm not the person you loved..not any more .I've changed...but we were supposed to change together."She leaned her head on his shoulder.  
"I guess there's nothing wrong with change.I still love you.Always!"Maybe I used the wrong words Mrs Peel.  
"I can't sit here and talk about love while my d.."  
She stopped...while my daughter is in danger!Love has many faces Steed.I've disgraced the meaning of it before you came along.Besides,it's not just Marlene who comes between us.I don't know if I 'll ever be able to give you what you want.My perception of love is not the same with yours!I do love you though..so much!Sometimes I even want to love you in the way you need me to.   
"Darling..what do you mean?Your what?"  
She couldn't talk.He felt her nails in his back.She was holding him so tightly.Her own back was shaking.He couldn't tell if she was crying or not,since she had burried her face in his shoulder.Steed was in pain too.He had hurt her..his persistence had hurt her.He should have accepted the way things were.She was proud and strong.He didn't want to transform her into anything else!Maybe it wasn't meant to be in the first place...the two of them together.Two tears rolled down his cheeks.He kissed her forehead.She lifted her head and looked at him.She wasn't crying afterall.Her eyes were completely dry.Emma wiped his cheeks with her palm.She moved her lips,ready to say something but the last moment decided against it.Suddenly,she turned around and walked away.Just like that!Steed wanted to stop her,tried to say something that would stop her..to no avail.He was left speachless.He reached out as if he could touch her,but she had already vanished.  
Emma closed the door of her room.They had reached that point in their relationship where they quarreled..all the time.Unknown forces were pulling them apart.It hurt more than her arm and her ribs.She went straight to bed and curled into a ball.The extra blanket would keep her warm.Soon she was asleep.  
The next morning Emma was feeling much more better.She could easily move her arm and the firm bandage had kept the bruises under control.Everyone was wondering about Mr.Holmes and his sudden disappearance.Mrs Rutherscroft explained to the staff that he had decided to quit for reasons known only to him and so had left in a hurry.Most of the teachers questioned her words,but nobody had the courage to face her.There was a lot of gossip too.Anyway,Emma had a lot of things to do.First of all, a costume party was going to take place the same evening and the children were thrilled about it.It was the first time since she had gotten in St.Clare's that she saw a smile on their faces.And second of all..a pile of notebooks full of errors were waiting for her!  
Steed was pulling some weeds out of a piece of lawn when he saw something really weird.A witch followed by a bunch of children..well not exactly a bunch of children!There were doctors,bunnies,fairies,geishas,knights,scarecrows.  
Steed noticed a boy dressed in a suit..and he was wearing a baby bowler!The children were teasing each other,playing,talking.There were all heading to the theatre.Suddenly, the witch stopped and yelled:  
"Children!Please be quiet!"It wasn't a witch..It was Emma Peel dressed as a witch.She wore a black hat,white gloves,black nylons and also a matching long sleeved black leotard.As she turned around to scold the children,Steed noticed that she was also carrying a broomHe smiled.If only he had a camera with him.He could tease her forever and ever with that photo!Steed picked up a white lily and approached her.  
"Mrs Peel!"He whispered.  
"Goodmorning to you too!"Don't even try to tease me Steed!  
"Can you give me a ride Mrs Peel?"He was looking at her broom.Then he added"You know..up there?"He pointed at the sky.  
"Sorry..It's an one seat vehicle."  
"Never mind.I bet you drive that as you drive your Lotus!"  
"Steed.."You've just signed your death contract.  
"Keep torturing me and I'll turn you in to a frog!"  
"How about a Greek God?Or a prince?"  
Emma couldn't help smiling.Then she exclaimed:  
"It's a rental!This is what was only left at my size!"She looked devastated.  
"You look..absolutely bewitching!"  
"All right."She looked at her hat."Tasty is the word I think!"   
Steed offered her the lily.Their fingers met just for a second...  
"Thank you.It's very beautiful.Steed.."  
"It would be better to leave our personal issues aside..until everything is over."  
"Fair enough.I would have suggested the same thing to you."  
They said nothing for a while,just kept looking at each other.  
"What's going to happen tonight?"  
"Each year a costume party is thrown at the large chamber next to the theatre.It's the only chance to have some fun in here.The children have also prepared a short play,nothing special,really .We're going down there now..for the rehearsals..you know."  
"Am I not invited?"  
"I know how much you hate these things!Besides,we're only allowed to rent costumes for ourselves.Only the staff,the children and a few others are going to attend. We wouldn't want them to get suspicious,would we?"  
"Don't forget..he knows who we are!"  
"Zero knows but I don't think he has told Mrs Rutherscroft or anyone else about us."  
"The less who know the better."  
"Exactly."  
"What about the men in black though?The numbers,as he calls them?Where do they come from?  
"I don't know but they seem to know everything about us too!".  
"I don't like that either...but I promise you,we will stop him!"  
"I don't doubt that."Her voice was tender.  
"I'll see you at the theatre then..after everyone is gone.The secret message..your raven..a warning.Something is wrong in there."  
Emma agreed.  
The children were buzzing.They were bored to death.  
"Steed, I've got to go.I can't no longer keep them out here.".  
"See you later."  
Emma was about to go,when he heard him whispering again.  
"Mrs Peel!"  
"Yes?"She was smiling.  
"Do you know that you can make an aphrodisiac potion out of that?"He meant the lily.  
"Really?"Emma blushed.Then she quickly added:  
"How could YOU know Steed?"  
He winked at her and left.Emma considered it for a moment.Could Steed's secret skills come from a lily?No,he was just teasing her.She knew her Johnsie much more better than that!Mrs Peel put the lily behind her ear and waved at the class to move on.  
Steed took out of his pocket a small pair of scissors and cut some leaves off a sick magnolia.  
"There you go darling.Aren't you much better now?"  
Plants were like ladies.All they needed was someone to pamper them.  
  
Emma was holding a glass of punch,chatting with St.Clare's art teacher,a small brunette with curly hair,Mrs Collins was her name.Mrs Collins was dressed as an Italian aristocrate.She was wearing a wonderful blue velvet dress and had painted a mole on her right cheek.Emma congragulated her on the work she had done.The play they had just watched was interesting and funny.Mrs Collins said that Emma's pupils were as nice as she was.When the conversation reached a more personal level,Emma came up with an excuse to avoid her.She didn't know who to trust.Last night,when she was searching the teacher's dormitory,some of them were missing.Well,only a few of them.It was dark and she couldn't tell who was who.Of course,even if some of them were in the dungeons,nobody could tell for sure that they were guilty.What if they knew what Zero was up to and were spying on him,trying to stop him?On the other hand,what if everyone was in it and they were just changing shifts each night?What if he was just replacing some of them with look alikes?No..that one was far fetched.Enough!She scolded herself.She was going crazy.Emma looked around her.There was Mrs Rutherscroft dressed as a queen and Mrs Murphy dressed as a bird.She looked more like a chicken.Emma also recognized some of her male colleagues.Only a few of them though.St.Clare's was a very large school and she didn't have the time or the will to meet everybody.People were dancing to the music a small band was playing.The children were mingling with the teachers,playing,laughing.Emma thought of her daughter,locked up in the isolation room and suddenly her stomach became a tight knot.She decided to dance too..Maybe in this way she would forget for a while.She danced with a judge,with Scroodge and other Dickensian creatures,with a policeman,even with a member of the Beatles!Some of them were wearing masks,some of them not..but nobody could compete with Steed.He was an excellent dancer.She wished he was with her.She should have found a costume for him too.Too late now..Emma was dancing with a ghost who had stepped on her twice,when an other man approached them.He was tall and was wearing a white,elegant suit.He had the most beautiful,long feather wings Emma had ever seen pinned on his back.He was also wearing a blonde wig ,or was that his real hair?It was very difficult to tell.If it was a wig,it was probably very expensive.A white satin mask was covering his whole face.An angel!How interesting was that!  
He interrupted them and talked to Emma.  
"May I have this dance?"  
The ghost,who was actually Mr.Prichard, St.Clare's accountant, introduced them.  
"I think this is Mr.Boyce,one of our main sponsors..and of course this is Miss Miller,our mathematical genius."  
"How do you do miss?A genius..and a very handsome one."He gently took her palm in his and kissed it.  
"Oooh,don't listen to him,I'm definitely not a genius.I just love mathematics very much.Anyway,thank you for your kind words..both of you!"Emma was friendly but reserved.   
"Shall we?"Mr.Boyce made a gesture that suggested he wanted to dance with her.  
"Why not?"There was definitely a challenge in her words.Deep down she felt flattered.  
They begun swirling around the floor.Mr Boyce was a very good dancer..in fact he was much more than that.The way his right hand touched her waist ..He was caressing her wriest with his left one..so erotic.She started trembling slightly but soon found her composure again.  
"There's nothing more interesting or pleasurable than dancing with a beautiful girl."  
"A woman.."You're not going to charm me all that easily.  
"Excuse me..a woman who is a woman a hundred percent."  
"Talking about percentages..There are so many problems left unresolved..especially in my field.I can assure you that the seeking of knowledge is by far more interesting than dancing could ever be."  
"I forgot that I'm holding a scientist in my arms."  
Emma smiled.He was sweet.  
"What's your profession?I mean besides sponsoring?"Where does your money come from Mr.Boyce?  
"People Miss Miller.Dealing with people."  
"Are you a merchant?"  
"No."  
"A doctor then?"  
"No".  
The more mysterious he got the more Emma was interested in him.  
"You must be a teacher then,a colleague of mine!I hope I'm not imposing of course.."  
Dealing with people.I hope you don't work against the law,Emma thought.  
"Not at all.I'm all the above."He pronounced these words slowly and he had the most seducing voice nature could ever give to a male.Emma also noticed a sparkle in his eyes.He probably loved his job very much.  
"It can't be true!"  
"It is very true.You see,I'm an actor!"  
"An artist!What have you done recently?"Are you really?  
"Nothing you'd know".  
There was a bitterness in his words...maybe a hint as well.Emma couldn't tell.  
The band was playing a different tune now.Tango!Emma was on fire,so was he.They were moving back and forward,coming closer,then drifting apart.She arched her back and he bent over her.People were looking at them.She was attracted to him,like a moth is drown to a flame.  
Flame.Fire.Emma started shivering.She didn't like the path she had chosen to follow tonight.Was it her choice though?Or was it his?  
Mr.Boyce was the first to break the silence.   
"Are you happy here?"  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"Are you happy here.. in St.Clare's,miss Miller?"  
"Yes,I'm very pleased with the work I do here."I can't wait to get out!  
"We try to do our best for our employees."  
"I see."Well,you're not succeeding.I wonder if you have any idea about what's going on around here.  
"All we ask in return from them is to do the best for us."  
"I'm not sure I'm following you."  
"You came here for a purpose,didn't you Miss Miller?Or is it..Mrs Peel?"His voice was suddenly very cruel.He had also tightened his grip on her.  
"What are you talking about?You're hurting me!"Emma was very angry now and a little bit frightened.Somehow she was right all along.Fire didn't stand for passion and desire but for danger.There was definitely a threat there and he had managed to catch her off guard.Damn it!He was one of them.  
They kept dancing.  
"Take your friend and go!"  
"Don't you dare touch me again!"Emma would have hit him but they were in a public place and that would blow up her cover.Completely..With one quick movement,she freed herself and stopped dancing.  
"This is the first and the last warning.Take your friend and go,or else.."  
"Or else?"Emma was cold and deadly now.  
"You'll loose him and he'll loose you.If not now,tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.That's the price for what you're after Mrs Peel.Justice.You should have figure that out by now.Afterall ,I must admit you're a smart woman.Is it worth it?"  
"You're the only one who's going to loose.WHO are you?"  
Could it be?Could it be him?Zero?Oooh he was wicked all right.He has been playing with her fears,the yearnings of her heart since the beginning.Emma realized though that there was so much truth in what he had said..and that threatened her well built self defense more than anything else.Zero had a unique way of taking what he needed.  
"I think you know who I am,princess".  
Her father used to call her princess.How did he know about this detail?That didn't stop Emma from ripping off his mask.He didn't try to stop her.There was a second mask underneath the first one, a fine china mask.It was cold but also very beautiful,hand made.  
"You're nothing without your numbers!"Emma retaliated.  
"There are never too many numbers Mrs Peel.Believe me,there are a lot of them out there,reaching the infinity...but you know that.You are a mathematician,aren't you?"  
He was talking about his people.How many were they?  
"I could deal with you right now.Get it done and over with!Now!And if there's a price for that,I'm willing to pay!More than willing!"  
I'm not going to let you corrupt any more children!I'm not going to let you punish my little girl!  
"Mrs Peel..you let me down.I thought you were much more wiser.Are you sure I am who you think I'm?What if you're wrong?What if I'm just another ...number?Just look..look around you!"He laughed.  
Emma looked around her.Three more angels were in the crowd,three more men looking exactly like him,disguised in the same way.She was sure though that this one was the real one.She had frightened him,she could feel it.She turned her head to look at him again but he had vanished,had gone to find the other ones.A few moments later,all of them vanished.  
Emma straightened her witch hat and poured herself a second glass of punch.She needed it.  
Zero was in the dungeons,heading home.He was thinking about her...Mrs Peel.She was so beautiful and strong.She reminded him of his own love.That's why he had given her a chance..a chance to survive,to get away.She had refused.It was her fault.He wasn't responsible for what was going to happen to them.He smiled.  
It's about time I also got acquainted with John Steed,he thought.   
Emma left the party early and went back to the dormitory.She changed into her tan catsuit,started eating an apple and lay on the bed.After a while she got up, took a book from the library and tried to read..to no avail.There was no way she could concentrateShe was looking at the ceiling,thinking about Zero.Why had he warned her?Well,it wasn't the first time a madman was attracted to her!Emma was sure that his feelings for her weren't enough to stop him,to stop him from hurting people.She was impressed by his personality,he was a witty man.Could all that crap about acting be true?Who was he?Who was he in the morning?She started pacing up and down.Suddenly,she noticed some flickering lights..She turned off the lamp on her nightstand and approached the window.Someone in the teacher's dormitory was using a flash light to create a signal.Someone else in the labs was answering back.Who?Everyone was supposed to be still at the party.That was easy though..Morse code.Every agent who respected himself knew Morse code by heart.There were two people arranging a meeting,in the wood..in a clearing which was located in the south.Yes,that made sense..St.Clare's was surrounded by a very large estate..a forest actually.Emma put her gun in her belt and run out.She was determined to find out what this meeting was all about.She wouldn't go alone though.The gardener's house was nearby and she should notify Steed,before he went up to the theatre to wait for her.Wait a minute..there he was..heading to the wood.He must have seen the lights too.She tried to call him but he couldn't listen to her,he was already far away.Nobody else was supposed to listen to her either!She would catch up with him eventually..Soon he was about to reach the clearing and she was right behind him.Suddenly, he vanished..his figure was lost behind some oaks for a while.Then she heard a sound..saw two men fighting.Steed's voice..Mrs Peel was ready to throw herself into the fight to defend him.He was in danger!It was a trap!When she approached closer, realized that it was too late.Only his bowler laid there.There were blood stains on it.Emma started shaking.What have they done to him?She looked around her..Nobody!She didn't like that at all.If there was an entrance to the dungeons around there she wasn't supposed to find it.Besides,it wasn't in her best interest to stay there aloneShe turned around to go,to go back to the school to call for help..help from the Ministry this time.It would be suicide to try to face all these men on her own.Suddenly she noticed something far away in the clearing.A monument of some kind..or was it a statue?The sky was lit up by hundreds of stars but yet..she couldn't see clearly.The wind was blowing hard and made her hair fall all over her face.Emma put a strand of hair behind her ear,touched her gun and decided to go for it.Dead yellow- red leaves were swirling around her.It was only when the breeze had weakened that Emma saw the two gray gravestones in front of her.One of them had her name on it and the other Steed's.It was a really sick joke.Somehow it didn't scare her though.She was sure now that Steed was alive..or else she would have found his dead body,not just his grave.As she took a step forward the ground succumbed underneath her feet.She landed a few minutes later at the bottom of a large hole.It was dark and cold and her body hurt.It was a trap afterall..for both of them!Emma felt that someone was watching her.A bunch of men dressed in black attacked her.She fired three times,but hit only two of them.A chubby,tall man jumped at her,but she slipped away.Another one kicked her wriest,trying to disarm her.She grabbed his leg with her free hand and he lost his balance and fell on the ground.They were around her now,watching her,expecting her next move.  
"Stay away from me!"  
One of the men jumped at her and she shot him in cold blood.The rest of them were afraid to get close to her.  
"Now be nice and tell me how I'm going to get out of here."  
It was a deep hole and she couldn't climb back up.Nobody was willing to help her though.They kept looking at her,smiling.One of them said:  
"There's no way out for you.It's a network..a maze Mrs Peel."  
"Which one?"  
She made a gesture with her gun.There were two wooden doors,one on the right and one on the left.Silence..Emma shot another number.  
"We're not afraid to die Mrs Peel..we're not like you...but we will die if and only is necessary."  
"United we stand,divided we fall!"They cried in perfect unison.  
It was useless.These were not men,just a bunch of clowns.Deep down they were cowards or else they wouldn't stand there,just looking at her!Emma wasn't afraid to die either.She chose the left door,opened it and bolted it behind her.She heard them kicking it,trying to break it.Emma run away..she didn't know where she was going,just kept running.Suddenly,she show a figure, not far away from her.She raised her gun and yelled:  
"Step forward so that I can see who you are!"  
"It's over Mrs Peel!"  
Mrs Rutherscroft was standing in front of her,dressed in blackShe also carried a gun.  
"You!I thought you had no idea about me."  
"I'm the only one in the school who does know.I was right.The moment I laid my eyes on you I knew you were to no good.He told me..about the damage you've done..to us..to our family.You shouldn't have come here.You shouldn't have messed up with our plans!"  
"What kind of plans are they,really?"  
"To put some bitches like you out of the way!"  
"It's a clear shot for me Mrs Rutherscroft.If you know anything at all about me,you'll also know what I'm capable of!"  
"Drop it!"  
"You drop it!"  
They pointed their guns at each other.None of them was willing to quit.  
"Drop it or you'll never see him again!"  
"Who?"Emma heard her heart pounding in her chest.She had forgotten that they had him..  
"Our much beloved gardener.I should have seen him for who he is.Gardeners don't have soft palms like his.. "  
"You're lying!I think you want us alive."  
Mrs Rutherscroft used her right foot to push a button that was close to the wall.A huge net fell over Emma who lost her balance and fell too.Mrs Rutherscroft grabbed Emma's gun.She was trying to break free but there was a glue like substance on the net and it had stuck on her.Mrs Peel heard a buzzing sound and saw the men in black approaching.  
"Yes you're right Mrs Peel.We want you alive..but you'll beg me to kill you after I'm done with you."She looked at the men and cried:"Take her!I can't stand her any more!"  
"I wonder how you can stand yourself!"Emma was smiling.  
Mrs Rutherscroft cast a contemptuous look at her and left.The numbers followed her,carrying Mrs Peel with them.  
Steed opened his eyes and closed them again quickly.He palmed his forehead..he had a terrible headache.Where was he?He looked around him only to find out that he was still home..No,it wasn't home,not his own house but the gardener's house.He got up..slowly,gently.The big clock in the school yard stroke four times.Steed looked at his own watch..yes it was four o'clock.Suddenly he remembered..Mrs Peel..He was supposed to meet her three hours ago!.Steed put his jacket on and started looking for his black bowler.Where had he left it?It wasn't on his nightstand,it wasn't in the closet.He searched everywhere.Nothing..Odd!Then he looked at the remains of the dinner he had eaten the same evening.He had overslept.It wasn't just a coincidence..They had drugged him!Why?He hurried to the door and a few minutes later he was at the theatre.He whispered:  
"Mrs Peel.."  
No answer.She wasn't there obviously.Steed returned to the teacher's dormitory.She wasn't in her room either.Steed also checked the small warehouse,where they used to meet.Nobody..Something must have happened to her.If she had other plans,she would have left him a note.They always worked together because they cared for each other..because they had the best results in this way.Steed found a payphone on his way and decided to call for help.  
"Hello?"A female voice.  
"This is John Steed."  
"The password Mr.Steed"  
"Come on Virginia,this is an emergency!"It was Virginia Quaid,Harper's personal secretary.Harper was the chief agent now.He had replaced Sanderson and he was the Minister's right hand.   
"I'm sorry sir but he wants everything to be done by the book,you know that!"  
"All right.Ladybird."There was a time that they used flowers' names for their nicknames.Now he was the "Ladybird" and Mrs Peel was the "Mantis".Insects!Ridiculous!  
"Steed!I didn't expect to hear from you so soon."  
"No news good news Harper."  
"What's going on?"  
"We need some back up.They are too many..too many numbers."  
"I think you've gone crazy!"  
"Of course not!Numbers are..that's how Zero calls his men."  
"That's very original!I've never heard this one before!"  
"It's not funny Harper.They took her!"  
"Mrs Peel?"Harper was sad to hear the news.  
"Who else?Look..we need help."Steed was ashamed to ask for help.They used to be able to defend themselves.  
"I'm afraid that's not possible.Steed..we've already lost an agent.Ian Holmes was one of our own people.Besides,she maybe already be.."He paused."dead."  
"What if she isn't?"Steed was furious.  
"I know how you must feel Steed.I know she's your partner..but you can't help her.Let the police handle it.Get out of there while you can."  
"The police?Harper ,there's no proof.They 're going to deny everything!Zero is very dangerous!Send someone down here."  
"I'm sorry but it's totally up to the Minister to decide.He doesn't want any more casualties.Do you know how much does it cost nowdays?To train an agent I mean..Besides,we're short on staff.All the "Bugs" are busy right now."  
"Damn you Harper!".Steed hung up.No wonder that Harper's nickname was "Roach"! Well,maybe it wasn't his fault.He was just an employee like the rest of them.So many years on service..for his country..for the government.He was all alone now.Steed was looking at the sky.  
"Mrs Peel..where are you?"  
He saw a bird passing by..no,it wasn't a raven!He decided to go back to the theatre.The door was locked but that had never stopped him before.For a moment he thought that the raven was looking at him..He remembered that phrase:  
"And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming."  
His eyes...his eyes..Steed searched for a ladder..Well they usually kept one behind the scenes.It wasn't difficult to find it.He climbed it and touched the raven's eyes.Maybe his eyes were buttons.He pushed them..Nothing,just a set of stones.Beautiful and prestigious,but not mechanical.He was completely disappointed.Steed was carrying the ladder back to its place when something extraordinary happened.There was a small window on the wall that was facing the statue of the raven.A moonlight ray went through the window and hit the raven's eyes.The pair of stones glistened and Steed heard something cracking.The curtain opened automatically to reveal the stage.Then a small part of the wooden stage floor disappeared.It was like a drawer..as if someone had pulled it aside.An entrance to the dungeons!He heard voices..someone was coming up.He left the ladder at a corner and hid behind the curtain.Three men in black came out of the hole.They were talking.Steed tried to listen..Nothing important..nothing regarding Mrs Peel.They were just arranging their shifts..One of them asked the others what was the name of their school.They weren't St.Clare's graduates.How many schools like this one did Zero control?After a while the men left.Steed heard that cracking sound again.He jumped into the hole,just in time and landed on a staircase.It led down there..He was determined to find her.If that was the end,then so be it!Steed wanted to share her fate.  
Mrs Peel saw him approaching.He was wearing a costume and had the same china mask on,the one she had seen earlier.He was dressed as a priest.Did he believe that he was doing God's work this time?Absolutely mad.  
She was confined in a small cell.It was dark and cold.The humidity around her was eating her up.  
"It's so nice to see you again Mrs.Peel!"  
"Where is he?"Emma was icy.  
"You're probably searching for your friend.Well,we're expecting him too.Look!I'm all dressed up,just for him!Don't worry,he'll find his way to you,I know he will."  
"I thought..Wait a minute!"Steed is here.Why are you lying to me?  
"I know what you think..but you're wrong."  
"I saw him!I heard him!"  
"You saw what you were meant to see.You haven't learnt your lesson Mrs.Peel.I told you earlier..Are you sure that the things you do see are real?What is reality?True or false.It's just a human invention,nothing more or less.You saw two men fighting,you heard a tape playing.No,your friend isn't here..not yet."  
Emma was in pain.She had been so stupid!It was her fault.A bait...that's all Zero needed.  
"You have me.Leave him alone."It was a threat,not a plea.  
"What do we have here?Some romance..some drama maybe.No,Mrs Peel.You're going to pay for the consequences of your actions.You're going to give me information.Both of you!I need you both!"  
He was standing very close to the cell bars.Emma grabbed his wriest and twisted it.His hand was thin,fragile..Like an old man's.She hadn't realized that when they were dancing,he was wearing gloves.Now he was trying to break free..Mrs Peel let his hand fall.  
"So, you don't know how to fight,do you?"  
"I see you want to play a hard game Mrs Peel.You'll get rotten in here..I promise you."His hand was in pain but he was trying hard not to show.Zero called one of his men.  
"Don't give her anything to eat or drink."  
"Yes sir."  
Emma was hungry.Maybe she shouldn't have provoked him in the way she did.Well,too late now..Zero took a silver cross out of his pocket.  
"Anything you'd like to confess?"  
"Oh!Give me a break!"Mrs Peel was scornful.  
"You have sinned,I can tell you have."He was looking at her.  
He had managed to frighten her.Afterall,he was a perceptive man.What did he know about her past?Emma showed him no sign of emotion.Her face was a cold mask,like his.  
"You belong to a madhouse and that's where you're going.Soon!"  
"Goodnight..princess."Now his voice was smooth and tender,just like a father's.Zero turned his back on her and left.  
Who was he?Did he know her father?She missed him so much.Especially now.His voice echoed in her ears..So strange..Emma was convinced now that he was an actor..and a very good one.  
Goodnight princess..  
Goodnight daddy..  
Mrs Peel curled and closed her eyes.Soon,she was asleep. 


	15. Darkness falls

Mrs Peel heard someone approaching her cell.She yawned and opened her eyes.It was him..only this time he was wearing a black sweater,a black pants and his mask.He looked just like his numbersShe didn't feel like chatting though.  
  
"Hello,Mrs Peel.You do like the accommodations,don't you?"  
  
She didn't answer,just turned her back on him.  
  
"I see.You worry about him.."  
  
Emma turned around to face him.  
  
"No.You should worry about him."  
  
"Really?Why?"  
  
"As you probably know,John Steed is the best.."  
  
He cut her off."Yes..yes.I've heard it all many times before...but you forget one detail Mrs Peel.John Steed is just a man,like all the others.A great man maybe.. a man nevertheless.Great men have weaknesses too.You should know.You're all he lives for."  
  
Emma looked at him.There was something different about him this time,but she couldn't tell exactly what.He appeared to be softer,wiser..His voice was different..in fact his voice was similar to Steed's.He was trying to drive her crazy,to break her spirit.He was an excellent actor..Who?She tried to think.He didn't remind her any of the actors she knew.  
  
"I hate to disappoint you but Steed lives for his work,not for me."  
  
"You're wrong...darling."  
  
She started shaking.It was too much..having a Steed like person whispering love words to her.WHERE was the real one?  
  
"I'm nobody's darling."  
  
"How far are you willing to go for him?How much do you love him?"  
  
"We are not lovers.We never were and we'll never be."  
  
"Do you expect me to believe that?"  
  
"I don't care what you believe in or why."  
  
"You can't love him Mrs Peel.You're afraid of love.I don't know why..but you are."  
  
"I need to go to the bathroom."  
  
Maybe she could escape in this way.She couldn't stand listening to him.It was true..she was afraid to love Steed,to surrender..to let go.  
  
Zero ordered the guard to release her.The young man was ready to lead her to the bathroom but he stopped him.  
  
"I'll take her."He grabbed her arm.She felt his gun touching her ribs.  
  
"Don't try to be smart.The dungeons are full of my men."  
  
"I know."She was smiling.  
  
Soon they were lost in the darkness,in the dungeons.This was her chance to break free.She didn't trust him at all,she was sure that there wasn't a bathroom near by.  
  
"Are you all right?"It was Steed's voice.  
  
Zero touched her shoulder.  
  
"Don't!"Mrs Peel was ready to hit him.  
  
"Mrs Peel..It's me!"  
  
"You are not him!Now,stay away from me."  
  
"Sweetheart..."  
  
Zero took off his mask.Steed was looking at her now.  
  
"How?.."Emma was at a loss.  
  
"He gives them acting lessons.There's a lot of stuff like that,masks,clothing..anything your heart desires!"  
  
"How could you?"  
  
She was still the strong,confident woman who was talking to Zero a few minutes ago.  
  
"It 's the only way out.They believed me,we are free to go.What have I done this time?"Steed was really angry.  
  
"You were just fishing,right?How much do you love him..and..you're afraid to love!"  
  
"If I didn't push you they wouldn't believe me! I wasn't fishing.There's nothing to catch,anyway!"  
  
"There's plenty to catch.It depends on the fisherman!"  
  
"What I mean is that there's nothing left in you.Nothing for me.."  
  
"I believe in you.I've just told you-well not you-that John Steed is the best agent I've ever known."  
  
"Is that what John Steed is for you?Just an agent?You didn't say that you love me!"  
  
"I thought I was talking to a mad man!Why are you doing this?"  
  
"You 're the one who started it!"  
  
"How dare you play with my feelings?You're just like him.You'd do anything to get what you want!"  
  
"What about my feelings?It's always about you."  
  
"Wait a minute..that's unfair and you know it!"  
  
"I should have left you here with him...to teach you a lesson..teacher!"  
  
"Nobody invited you here.I certainly don't need you.You know why you came here to save me..What a hero!"  
  
"Damn you!I told you,you're all I live for!Besides,you're the one who insists that our work should always come first."   
  
She leaned on the wall of the dungeon.  
  
"I have no choice but to insist.I have to take care of myself."  
  
"I can take care of you.I want to ..so much."  
  
He tried to give her a hug.  
  
"No."  
  
She pushed him away.  
  
"I'm sorry Steed."  
  
She was icy.  
  
"You should be".  
  
Emma realized he wasn't going to forgive her.He wanted to be tough like her.She used her thumb to rub his wriest but he didn't react.  
  
"Darling.."  
  
No answer.He was cold and it wasn't like him to be cold.He grabbed her wrists and pinned her on the wall.Then he started caressing her breasts and she let him.She wanted to ask him to stop,but couldn't.She had missed his warm,loving touch.Only this time he wasn't tender but wild,greedy.Steed was kissing her now.Emma pushed him away again but he didn't stop.He forced her to kiss him again.She spit at him and he slapped her.She slapped him back.He tried to unzip her catsuit.She tried to get away but his grip was firm and she was tired..hungry,thirsty.They were fighting for a while.Steed was furious,had lost his self control.He kept pushing her body on the wall.Their eyes interlocked.  
  
"I want you."  
  
"Stop."  
  
He wasn't going to..Was he?No,she loved him.Where was the gentle man she knew so well?   
  
"Beg me to stop."  
  
"You're sick!"  
  
"You make me sick.I'm in love with you."  
  
"Let me go."  
  
"I said beg."  
  
"Never!"  
  
He tore her clothes.She was left almost naked.  
  
"Now..what ,Mrs Peel?"  
  
"You can claim my body but not my soul!"  
  
Proud and strong.I'm going to hurt you,he thought.  
  
Steed wrapped her legs around his waist.She punched him and used her legs to squeeze him..so hard he thought he would suffocate.He rubbed his jaw but wasn't willing to give up.Suddenly,she felt something cold touching her stomach.It was his gun.  
  
"Stay still."  
  
"Steed..It's not funny.You've crossed the line.Stop!"  
  
He touched her neck,then pulled her hair so hard she thought she was going to bleed.She tried to get hold of his gun but he twisted her wrist.Mrs Peel screamed out of pain.  
  
"Pain is erotic Mrs Peel."  
  
"If you hurt me,I'll never forgive you."  
  
She felt his naked body touching hers.He was going to go through with it.She couldn't believe that there was so much cruelty in him.She had seen him kill people in cold blood..but only when and if necessary. Is that why he was so successful ?Because he had no limits?Was she in love with a crazy man?Was he another version of Zero?Emma couldn't stand the idea of him hurting her.She had the strength to go through hell,she had faced hell many times before but a diabolical mastermind was always the cause,not the man she loved.  
  
"John..darling.What's wrong with you?"Her eyes were filled with tears and this time she let them fall.She stroked his hair and her lips almost touched his.Steed pushed her harder on the wall.  
  
"Please.."She whispered.  
  
Suddenly,her fear subsided.Mrs Peel was a quick thinker and it didn't take her long to realize..She scratched his face and her nails filled with rubber.He was wearing a rubber mask.It was perfect!They had used Steed's face as a mould to create it.His wig was also perfectShe ripped the mask off only to reveal an other man underneath.His eyes looked like Steed's but the rest of his face had nothing to do with him.She was sure he was an actor too and a very good one,just like his master.  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"I did fool you for a while Mrs Peel,didn't I?"  
  
"You could have fooled me..but you made a mistake.ViolenceSteed would never use violence on me!"  
  
"Never say never.You don't know him.My master..He has the ability to transform people.You were wrong before,Mrs Peel.He can claim your body..and he can claim your soul."  
  
She was ready to answer him when she heard a gunshot and they both fell on the ground.Someone had shot him and as he was holding her,she had fell with him.Emma got up and looked at himHe didn't move.He was dead.Soon,he was lying in a small pool of blood.The bullet had pierced his back.She sighed,relieved and scared at the same time.Who was her savior? Mrs Peel heard someone calling her.A man was approaching themShe took the dead man's gun in her hand and pointed at him.  
  
"Don't shoot me."  
  
It was Steed all over again..or a man looking like Steed.He was wearing an impeccable suit and a bowler.Mrs Peel was shaking.It was a game.It has been a game all along and Zero was behind it.  
  
"One more step and you're history."  
  
"I know you're upset Mrs Peel but the man who's lying over there could never be me .I'm Steed.I had to shoot him and I think you understand why."  
  
"You 're not Steed.You 're one of them."  
  
She was ready to pull the trigger.  
  
"Emma..get a grip of your self!How could you ever believe that I..that he would force you to make love to him? "  
  
"He was angry..that's all."  
  
Her voice was thick.  
  
"Why would I be angry with you?What have you done wrong?Don't you see what's going on?He wants to turn you against me."  
  
He was very persuasive,his voice was tender.She wanted him to be real.She had missed him so much.  
  
"Ohh.I see what's going onIt's because I see that I have doubts."  
  
How do I know you're the real one?  
  
"I can prove it to you."  
  
"I don't see how."She was scornful but was hurting underneath.  
  
"You like watching the dawn".  
  
That was true.She liked the colours,the idea of a new beginning ,the birds singing.  
  
"Not enough.Someone could have told you that."  
  
"You have a mole.."  
  
"Oh!Please..just spare me the details!"  
  
She did have a mole at a private place,but she was born with it.What if they have obtained baby pictures of her?  
  
"The day I met you,you were wearing a short,light green dress."  
  
"I don't remember what I was wearing the day I met him".  
  
That was also true.She kept changing her wardrobe and never found clothing all that important.  
  
"You usually get your period at the end of the month."  
  
Not always.Steed was never interested in her bodily functions ,to begin with.  
  
"Try harder.Or else.."She waved her gun.She knew that he also had a gun and that the only reason he hadn't used it so far was to gain her trust.  
  
"Darling..I'm tired too."  
  
"I 'm not.Well?"  
  
"You're allergic to oysters."  
  
"A hit..but I guess there must be doctor's records for that one!"  
  
"Mrs Peel..we're running out of time!They're going to get us."  
  
"You're running out of time.Now,keep trying."  
  
"I read my newspaper when we have breakfast together and you hate it."  
  
A hit again...but what if they had placed "bugs" in their apartments?On the other hand ,he stoped doing that last year.How could Zero ever know about something like that?  
  
"Why did you stop?"  
  
"Because I want to make you happy."  
  
"No.."  
  
She was denying him again.  
  
"You phoned me from the middle of nowhere once to tell me that we have children!"  
  
I needed your help.It's you Steed,isn't?  
  
She couldn't talk,just kept staring at him.  
  
"You were abroad when your father died.You 've told me that you couldn't forgive yourself."  
  
She was in Switzerland,on buisiness.He had a heart attack and died in his sleep.She had insisted on staying ,but he told her that he wanted her to continue to work,no matter what was going on.A real businessman!   
  
"The first time I made love to you,you cried.I thought I had hurt you."  
  
"Enough..John.."  
  
Her gun fell on the ground.A pair of tears rolled down her cheeks.Steed hugged her.She was half naked and her body was shaking.He took off his jacket and gave it to her.He was so warm that she wanted to stay in his arms forever.He sighed,relieved to have found her,at last.He run his fingers through her hair and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Shh..It's over Mrs Peel."  
  
"No,it's not.I'm just glad that he wasn't you.How do you know all these things about me?I thought you never noticed."  
  
"I do notice.Did he..?"  
  
"No.I'm all right."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He looked like you,talked like you,moved like you.We even had a fight!The things he told me!They know so much about us..I 'm twenty four hours awake..but still,that's not an excuse."  
  
She told him how she had ended up in the dungeons.  
  
"Zero trapped me twice and it was my fault.I don't want you to pay for it."  
  
"It's nobody's fault and you know it.It's part of what we do for a living."  
  
"He's mad Steed.There's no way out of here."  
  
"Even if that's the case,I still want to be with you."  
  
"You should be out there,trying to stop him.You should have called for help!"  
  
"I did..but they're not going to help us."He explained her the reasons why.  
  
"That's preposterous!"  
  
"Hey.."  
  
"I hoped that you wouldn't find me.That's exactly what he wanted!"  
  
"I know."Steed was sad.  
  
"You don't have to worry about me."  
  
"I do worry Mrs Peel.He would have raped you."  
  
"Uuuh!He didn't even know how to touch a woman!They should have sent someone more interesting".  
  
"Mrs Peel!"Steed didn't share her sense of humor.  
  
"All right.I have the strength..to fight..to survive.What matters is that I lost my faith in you.I'm so sorry, John.I should have seen him for who he was."  
  
"I want you to know one thing.I would never hurt you."  
  
Emma caressed his cheek with the back of her palm..then she kissed him on the lips.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"Me too.I don't want you to think that I'm angry with you."   
  
"I don't know if I can give you what you need."  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
She didn't answer.She had that playful,teasing look.Her lips curled to form a tiny smile.  
  
"What?"  
  
She leaned her head on his shoulder and put her arms around his waist.He caressed her back.  
  
Steed heard her whispering something.  
  
"What is it darling?"  
  
The joy she had felt earlier disappeared in a few seconds.She couldn't go through with it.She couldn't say "I love you..I just need you."Sometimes,Emma hated herself,she hated what life had transformed her in.A cold blooded creature,an efficient agent and lover,a prestigious human being.That's the girl Steed loved and she had to keep it going...but what if another person was living underneath ?Did she love that person?Was she fair to that person? A china doll.Mrs Peel remembered that she had one of those once and she had broken it.She didn't want to break it again.Even if she did talk to him..about herself..about her daughter..he would never understand.She had the strength to survive ,yes..but there was also a price she had to pay for that.  
  
Steed liked holding her,keeping her safe and sound.He was just wondering.What was going on in her mind?She seemed to be very upset.It wasn't like her.He wanted to stand by her,not to impose on her.She would always surprise him and he loved that!Absolutely..completely..he loved her.It wasn't enough.Was it his fault?The more he pushed..the more vulnerable she got.Why couldn't she just talk,get everything out in the open!One thing he was sure of.She needed him much more than she was willing to admit.Steed was scared because he couldn't help her.  
  
She tried to brake their embrace,but he wouldn't let her go.  
  
"We've got to run Steed."  
  
"I know..but I've just got you back."  
  
Then he continued:  
  
"Darling,when everything is over..I think we should ask for help."  
  
"Help?What do you mean,help?"  
  
"Help from an expert..a doctor..a psychologist."  
  
"Do you need a doctor Steed?"She was cold.  
  
"I think you do."Steed summoned all the courage left in him to say what he had just said.  
  
"How can you even suggest something like that?"She was disgusted by his words.She let go of him.  
  
"It's obvious that you're in pain."  
  
"I'm just tired.I'll get over it."  
  
"I don't want you to get over it.I want you to be happy and healthy."  
  
"That sounds like a tv commercial!"  
  
"Your arrogance is not going to help you."  
  
"Arrogance?You're the one who has an opinion on everything.You know what?You're not helping me either."  
  
"I tried.I can't!"   
  
"I'm not going to see a crazy doctor and that's final."  
  
"A crazy doctor?Doctors are scientists like you!"  
  
"Let's go this way."  
  
She started walking and left him behind her.Steed was furious.How could she ignore him like that?Suddenly,she turned around and asked him.  
  
"Are you coming?".  
  
"Coming..".  
  
What am I supposed to do with you?He asked him self.  
  
They kept walking.All the dungeons appeared to be exactly the same.There was no left,no right,no backward or forward.It was dark and cold and lonely.None of them was willing to talk to the other.Mrs Peel was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Steed..where are his men?I thought they were supposed to be everywhere."  
  
"I think he doesn't want us to find them."  
  
"He's testing our endurance."  
  
"Yes.He's very cunning..and he has a deep understanding of human nature."  
  
"He's an actor."  
  
"I know.You've told me."  
  
"Is that all you have to say?"  
  
"What do you expect me to say, Mrs Peel?"  
  
"I think hunger is making us edgy.I wish I could have.."  
  
She started describing one of Steed's favorite meals.A roast beaf..some orange sauce..a pudding for desert.  
  
"Oh!Just stop.."  
  
Emma laughed.  
  
"Snails are all we can have."  
  
She pointed at some snails that were stuck on the walls.  
  
"You have to be kidding!"  
  
"Well..we've got to eat something."  
  
She took one,broke its shell with a stone and tasted it.She spit it almost at once.  
  
"Steed..It is really disgusting!"  
  
"Remember that time we had snails?They're delicious..but they were not walking!"  
  
"Remember the bill,afterwards?"  
  
Steed smiled.  
  
"No,I don't.You paid the bill."  
  
"Only snails,fungi and rats can live down here."  
  
"Don't forget roaches."  
  
"Why did you chose to be called Ladybird?"  
  
"Oh..please don't remind me.Why did you chose to be called Mantis?"  
  
"The female mantis eats the male after sex".  
  
"Poor mantis!".Steed found its fate appalling.  
  
"Shh..listen."  
  
Steed listened carefully.He put his ear close to the dungeon wall.  
  
"Well done, Mrs Peel.It could be water!"  
  
He took out his gun and fired twice.The wall started dripping.One drop fell on Steed's shoe and left a hole in it.  
  
"It 's not water Steed."  
  
"It's some kind of acid."  
  
Suddenly,a group of bats attacked them.They were making awful,piercing sounds.Steed used his umbrella to scare them.Mrs Peel was trying to push them away by moving Steed's jacket up and down.Finaly,the bats left as quickly as they had come.  
  
"They are ugly..but not dangerous!"  
  
"Mrs Peel..we could have followed them."  
  
"That's not a bad idea.Bats use an ultra sound device to orientate."  
  
"Well..too late now."  
  
They decided to rest for a while.They were both very tired.Mrs Peel sat down and Steed followed her.He winced.  
  
"What's wrong?".  
  
"It's my old world war wound.I was hit in the shoulder."  
  
"The humidity down here is unbearable!"  
  
"Tell me about it.!"  
  
"Let me take care of that."  
  
She gently massaged his shoulder.She had a divine touch!  
  
"You know..you can make a living out of that."  
  
"Considering that we're under-paid..but wouldn't you be jealous,darling?"  
  
"Not if I had part of the profits."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Come here.."  
  
He kissed the hands that were stroking him.  
  
"I'm afraid this service is just for you,sir!"  
  
Steed laughed.He was looking at her.She was pale,her lips were dry and he could see tiny red veins in her eyes.She never lost her courage, though.  
  
"I think we should sleep."  
  
"Here..take your jacket."She took off his jacket and gave it to him.  
  
"No.You keep it."  
  
That man had torn her catsuit.  
  
"You need it..your shoulder.You have to stay warm."  
  
"All right.Besides,we can sleep together."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
He patted the spot next to him.Some cuddling was all he had in mind.  
  
"Sorry.I think I'll pass..and Steed.."  
  
I can manage Steed.I don't need you or your doctor!   
  
"Yes,darling?"  
  
What a stubborn darling are you!  
  
"Don't you think that one of us should stay awake?"  
  
"You go to sleep."  
  
It didn't take him long to guess who would stay awake.  
  
"Wake me up when you feel tired."  
  
She was fair,at least!  
  
Soon,she had fallen asleep.Steed was watching her.She had gone through so much these last few days.He had to find a way to get them out of there.Even if they managed to survive that man was going to drive them crazy.  
  
Emma was dreamingShe was surrounded by doctors and nurses.Two drops of sweat rolled down her temple.She was about to give birth.She bit her lips,her body was shaking.Shearing pain..but she wouldn't cry,she had promised herself that.They urged her to keep pushing the baby out of her body,so she did.Then she heard it crying.One of the nurses wrapped it in a green blanket and left.It was over.Now she was falling in a deep black hole.She couldn't stop..couldn't stop falling.She was wearing a black coat though.Next thing she knew,all of them around her were dressed in black.All of them were there.Her parents,Steed,Steed's family,her friends,some people from the Ministry,Jane..her much beloved nanny.They were standing around a coffin.A white,small coffin.Emma approached it.She was afraid to lift the lid.Finaly,she did.There was a little girl lying inside.Marlene..Oh!No..not her baby.She was wearing a purple velvet dress and her long red hair fell on her shoulders.Emma couldn't hold back her tears.Suddenly,the girl opened her eyes and yelled.  
  
"Mummy!"   
  
Marlene vanished and Emma was lost again.This time a man was standing in front of her..but he had no face.He was laughing wickedly.He cast a long shadow and it was getting larger and larger..When she tried to touch him,he vanished too.  
  
Steed heard her whispering,saw her squirming .She was talking in her sleep.A nightmare...He approached her and drew her to him.Her head fell on his chest.He kissed her temples and stroked her arms and thighs.  
  
"Darling.."  
  
"Hmm.."She opened her eyes and looked at him,terrified.She tried to get away from him but Steed was holding her firmly.  
  
"Emma, it's me!It's just me.."  
  
She asked him gently to let her go and he respected her wish.  
  
"Just a bad dream.Nothing more or less."  
  
If it was just a bad dream ,he thought,she would have laughed it off.  
  
"Are you afraid of him?..Zero?"  
  
"No more than I should."  
  
Fear is necessary to survive.  
  
"Do you miss your mother?"  
  
"My mother died when I was six."She stopped,then added:  
  
"Why do you ask me such a thing?Why now?"  
  
"You were calling her earlier.."  
  
"Was I?"She pretended not to remember.Well,her dream had nothing to do with her mother.It was her own daughter calling her.  
  
She got up,realized she was too tired to stand on her own feet and sat besides him.   
  
"You never speak of them..you never speak of your parents."  
  
"There's nothing to tell.They're dead.Steed.."  
  
"Were you happy before I met you?"  
  
"I've told you about my life with Peter."  
  
"What about before Peter?"  
  
"What difference does it make?Have I ever asked you how your life was before you met me?"  
  
"You should".  
  
"I'm not interested.Besides,I've got a vivid imagination."  
  
She was lying.She was more than interested!Steed was smiling.Finaly ,she turned around and asked him.  
  
"Naughty?"  
  
"Naughty indeed..but not as much as one would think.. of course!"  
  
"Of course."  
  
She was smiling too.  
  
They rested for a while and started walking again.They followed a narrow path,only to find themselves in front of a large lake.Their enthusiasm didn't last long, though.   
  
"Mrs Peel.."  
  
"I know..the water is too dirty."  
  
They couldn't drink it.It was more like a swamp than a lake.  
  
"Do you want to go back?"  
  
"Let's cross it.Carefully."  
  
Steed was too tired to go back.He threw a rock in and concentrated on the noise it made.  
  
"It's not deep."  
  
"No,it's not Mrs Peel!How's your swimming?"  
  
"Well..I forgot to pack my bikini!"  
  
"Do you really need it?"  
  
"Steed!"  
  
Steed laughed.  
  
"Wait.I don't like it ,Steed."  
  
"I don't like it either..but there's no other way around it."  
  
"I'll go first."  
  
She prefered a quick,decent death to the one Zero had in mind for them.She would always go for freedom.  
  
She jumped in,before he had a chance to stop her.Steed followed her.Emma was swimming like a fish and in a few seconds she had already left him behind her.Steed had never asked her to go swimming together.He should do that..soon.He was daydreaming..Mrs Peel in her gorgeous swimming suit..lying on the golden sand,her auburn hair falling on her shoulders.He...sitting next to her,caressing her thigh,planting soft kisses on her knee..his own georgous..endless body burning under the sun!Steed felt something grabbing his left thigh.Something strong,quick,deadly.The pain was sharp..He realized he was fighting with a crocodile.Where was he before they jumped in?This place looked so quiet!Mrs Peel had almost reached the opposite bank when she heard him screaming.  
  
"Emma..get out of the water!"  
  
"Hold on!"  
  
She didn't get out of the water.She wouldn't.Emma had taken the dead man's gun with her.She touched her belt but couldn't find it.Damn it!It had probably fallen off as she was swimmingShe dived deep in the water,reached the bottom and grabbed a heavy rock.In the mean time,Steed was trying to get hold of his own gun..to no avail.Emma approached the beast and hit the base of its neck with the rock.The crocodile started bleeding and let go of Steed.Another one attacked Mrs Peel.She felt its sharp teeth in her arm.Steed was in terrible pain but he used his right hand to reach his gun and aim at Emma and the crocodile.He couldn't see clearly.She had put her arms around its neck trying to choke it.What if he hurt her?  
  
"Stay back."  
  
"Steed.."  
  
Her warm,deep voice moved him.It was a cry for help.Steed aimed again and fired twice.The second crocodile sunk in the water which had turned red.Blood..their blood..man and animal united in one.Steed looked around him,so did Emma.They were no more crocodiles.They helped each other to get out of the water.They were holding each other.She sighed.Her arm was bleeding.Steed took off his jacket and she tore it into pieces.She folded one of them around Steed's thigh,trying to stop the circulation there.Steed folded another one around her arm.He touched her..   
  
Steed's eyes were filled with unleashed tears.He was hurting..He loved her body more than his own.She was looking at him.He had never seen her so angry before.She had clenched her hands and she was shaking.  
  
"What is it?"He asked.  
  
"He's going to pay for this."  
  
"Don't waste your strength."  
  
"It's not a deep cut..thanks to you.How's your leg?"  
  
She managed to whisper.  
  
"A deep cut.Darling."  
  
"I'm not going to surrender!"  
  
"We must.He's going to take care of us.He needs us."  
  
"Are you willing to give him information?Are you going to betray what we stand for?"  
  
"No,of course not.I'm going to buy us some time."  
  
"You can't fool him Steed.One wrong move and we're dead."  
  
"We're dead anyway.This kind of bleeding will kill us."  
  
"I'd rather die free."  
  
"Emma.."  
  
"I can't stand being locked up in a cell for the rest of my life!"  
  
He caressed her hair.He winced..his thigh hurt.She was hurting too but tried to conceal her pain.  
  
"That is not what I had in mind."  
  
"That's what going to happen."  
  
Her eyes were closing.Steed was exhausted too.  
  
"For us..so that we can have a chance.A chance in life!"  
  
He was right.She had to admit that he was right.She felt dizzy and reached out for him.Steed hugged her and tried to hold back his tears.She kissed him gently.  
  
"You were aware of the danger..when we jumped into the water, you knew."  
  
"I knew..that something could go wrong..but I didn't know how much I love you."  
  
"All right John..for us."  
  
They started calling for help.  
  
Zero was sitting in front of a large monitor,watching them.The dungeons were full of his cameras.The crocodiles were a great idea.They had cost him a fortune,of course.Steed and Mrs Peel have decided to surrender.He had won a battle..not the war.He was ready for the war..looking forward to it,actually.That's why he was dressed as a military man this time.He ordered two of his men and a woman to go fetch them.  
  
"Put them in two different cells,opposite to each other..so that they can watch each other suffering..melting slowly..they will watch..feel but not touch.They'll punish themselves much better than I ever could."  
  
The numbers were smiling.The famous avengers were in their hands..at last.  
  
Steed was one step away from fainting.He had lost so much blood..more than her.She was trying to comfort him,keep him awake.Then,the numbers appeared out of the blue.  
  
"We need medical care."  
  
Mrs Peel was determined to get what they needed.  
  
"We will..take care of you."  
  
"I want to talk to your leader."  
  
They didn't answer her this time.The woman and the smallest of the men grabbed her and the other one grabbed Steed.He couldn't walk..they were dragging him along.Mrs Peel tried to help him but they wouldn't let her.  
  
"He's too weak to walk!"  
  
"If he's the super hero he's supposed to be,he'll make it to his cell.Don't you think?"  
  
The man who was pushing Steed ,looked at the other two numbers.They nodded.  
  
"If he dies,he won't give you any information..Is that what Zero wants?"  
  
"We still got you, Mrs Peel."  
  
One of them caressed her back and she turned around and kicked him.The man fell on the ground,screaming out of pain.The woman took out her gun and pointed at Mrs Peel's temple.  
  
"Try to behave..you see number 324 is very fond of you Mrs Peel..very.Your prince won't save you this time."  
  
The other man who was holding Steed dropped him, approached her, grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.Emma turned her head away.She looked more scornful than ever.  
  
"She's tasty indeed...but I think number 1052 is more attractive."  
  
The woman smiled,obviously flattered.  
  
"Thank you, number 362.Too skinny for your,isn't she?"  
  
"Like a steak without juice."  
  
The two numbers laughed.The one Emma had hurt blushed.Afterall,he did like her.Mrs Peel was standing like an iceberg,speechless.   
  
"Let her alone.."  
  
Steed whispered..tried to get up ,then fell on the ground.He was outThe numbers laughed.They started kicking his body.Before Emma had time to react,a hard voice filled the dungeons.  
  
"Idiots!Stop!"  
  
The numbers froze..  
  
"Bring them to me.Just bring them to me!"  
  
They obeyed their master at once.  
  
Emma was looking at him through her cell bars.He didn't move.The only sign that he was alive was his chest going up and down..his breathing was so shallow.She needed to hold him...so much that she had forgotten her own wounds.She realized that her arm had almost stopped bleeding.Then,she heard a noise..footsteps.He was coming.  
  
"Mrs Peel..we meet again!"  
  
Zero was wearing a lab coat.A stethoscope was hanging from his pocket and he was holding a small black leather bag.  
  
"I asked for a real doctor!"  
  
"That's what you'll get for now.Unless.."  
  
"Unless?"  
  
There was so much anger in her voice.She couldn't hide it any more.  
  
"Unless you cooperate."  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"The agent list."  
  
"In your dreams!"  
  
"Give me the agent list Mrs Peel.How many of you are out there?Your nicknames..your plans..your skills.Everything."  
  
"Never."  
  
"Then he dies..but you won't follow him.You 'll die of old age..down here."  
  
"They're coming for us."  
  
"They have no proof.They can't find you.Talk!"  
  
Emma was staring at him but said nothing.She needed some time to think and Zero knew that.He left.She knelt..She was so tired..but had to stay awake.Should she talk?She wasn't a traitor.The agent list..She looked at her hands.So many lives in her hands.What about his life?Was his life more important than all the others?Well..it was to her.She was ashamed of her self.That's not being an agent was all about.It was getting to her..that's how Steed must feel,she thought.She had warned him..love would turn their lives upside down!Love was the ultimate villain, not the ones they were after!She tried to put her thoughts in order..and she heard him whispering.  
  
"Darling.."  
  
"Are you all right, John?"  
  
"I've had better days.Don't tell him.."  
  
He had heard their conversation.  
  
"You need help.We both do."  
  
"It doesn't matter.He's going to ask for more.He'll keep asking.."  
  
"I know that.I don't intend to tell him everything at once!"  
  
Another voice interfered.A weak,male voice that was coming from the cell next to Emma's.  
  
"Even if you tell him,he'll never let you go.He needs you."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Mrs Peel asked him.Steed was curious too.  
  
"I'm Jeffrey Miles.I 'm..I was a computer scientist."  
  
"The famous JM?The one who founded Cryptotec?My father admired your company."  
  
"Well.. I envied his!He was a very clever man.I've met him once..Sir Knight.Very noble too."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
His words had touched her.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Steed asked.His leg had stopped bleeding and he was trying to convince himself that he was feeling better.  
  
"One day I met a beautiful lady..We spent the night in a luxurious hotel.The next morning I woke up here.That's all I can remember!"  
  
"When?"Emma asked him.  
  
"Five years ago..I think."  
  
"You said that he needs us.Why?"  
  
Steed wanted to know more.  
  
"He kidnaps people in key places..then he replaces them with his own ,with the best of his numbers..the more gifted ones.He knows how the system works and he wants to control it.He hasn't touched the government yet..He takes only a few each time...and of course there are the others too."  
  
"The others?"  
  
"The rest of the numbers.They have their day jobs,like you and me...but they 're spies!A secret army.."  
  
"He's creating a circle..a small circle of people who are going to dominate,under his control.In art,in science..in politics.United we stand,divided we fall."  
  
Mrs Peel whispered.  
  
"Exactly.A gentle war.He controls a large school network.Hundreds of schools..all over the country.Acclaimed schools,boarding schools usually.He corrupts the children while they're young."  
  
"Steed!The map..It's the school network."  
  
"Right on target Mrs Peel.Maybe it's also a dungeon network."  
  
Mr Miles agreed.  
  
"What about the ones who oppose to him?"  
  
Steed felt sorry for the children.  
  
"There aren't so many of them.The punishments are very cruel..and nobody can actually know what's going on in the school or why.The children are afraid to talk and when Ministry inspectors come,everything appears to be in place.Some of them get sick and some others are expelled from the school.Doctors say they just can't stand academic pressure. "  
  
"The parents?"  
  
Emma was shaking slightly..  
  
"The parents are happy because their children achieve things,find well paid jobs in the end.They don't know for whom they work for.They also create families and send their own children to the same schools they graduated fromMany children are orphans or the parents are away..or hooked on their work. "  
  
"Not everyone can be a number!"  
  
Steed noticed.  
  
"Of course not.Not all of them are involved.Children are taught and tested during the night."  
  
"That's why the school day starts a little bit late at St.Clare's.I thought it was weird..but I can't believe that whoever reaches the top is controlled by Zero!"  
  
Emma had her doubts.  
  
"No..not yet..but don't forget that he has connections in England..I'm telling you his people will reach the top sooner or later..all the rest will be eliminated."  
  
"Eliminated?"  
  
"A tragic accident will happen to them..a heart attack.Maybe they'll go mad or they'll just stay at the bottom of the pyramid."  
  
"He wants us to teach the children..the numbers."  
  
Steed felt dizzy again.  
  
"Steed..I'm going to get you a doctor!"  
  
Her voice was soft and tender.  
  
"His next target is the Ministry,isn'it?"  
  
"I don't have all the answers..Mrs.What's your name?I believed it was Knight."  
  
"Mrs Peel.I'm a widow,now!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Now, Mr.Miles..how do I know you're the real one?Who else is locked up down here?"  
  
"I don't know how many of us are here.Sometimes I hear voices..in the night.Dreadful,piercing voices.Anyway, I understand why you question my identity but as you know I was very interested in cryptography..numbers..codes..secrets."  
  
"I know what cryptography is about."  
  
They started talking about things that made no sense to Steed.He felt terribly left out but Mr.Miles seemed to have convinced Emma.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
Steed was whispering..had no strength to talk.  
  
"Nobody has seen his face so far.All I know is that he was an actor once."  
  
"Where did he work?Does he have a family?"  
  
"I don't think so.He just comes and goes."  
  
Zero appeared again..He had brought a doctor with him,a real one.He was wearing another costume,a noble one.A knight of the British Empire was standing in front of them.  
  
"I see that you made some new friends."  
  
Nobody answered him.  
  
"Don't be agree at me Mrs Peel.Your dilemma is over.I came here to save you..Mrs Flack is an excellent pathologist."  
  
Mrs Flack was a cold,strong woman.She was blonde and looked like a man.  
  
"How very thoughtful of you!"  
  
Emma was laughing at him.  
  
"Please..have mercy."  
  
Mr.Miles felt soo tired.  
  
As Mrs Flack was taking care of Steed,Zero ordered his men to take Emma out of her cell.  
  
"Don't you dare hurt her!"  
  
Steed yelled.  
  
"I won't..No more than you did."  
  
Soon,she was in a large room with black lacquered walls and a floor that looked like a chessboard.In the middle of the room was a red armchair.Zero sat there.The numbers were holding Emma who was standing in front of him.  
  
"I kept my part of the deal."  
  
"Good for you."  
  
"I can make you talk Mrs Peel..and if you break..he breaks too."  
  
"You underestimate him."  
  
"You believe too much in him,don't you?So much that you almost let him rape you."  
  
Emma was silent.  
  
"Talk!"  
  
No answer.  
  
He made a gesture and two men approached her.They grabbed her..She tried to defend herself but she was too weak to win .She saw her hair fall on the ground.They were shaving her head.When done,they brought her a mirror to look at herself.She turned her head away.They forced her to look at her idol.Her eyes were burning..but she didn't want him to see her cry.  
  
"You must be a very unhappy man."  
  
"Make me happy Mrs Peel."  
  
"Too late for you,I'm afraid!"  
  
"Be my lover and he's free to go.Your body for his freedom."  
  
"Get someone at your age!"  
  
"I thought you were in love with him.Afterall,he came down here to save you."  
  
"Steed would never expect me to become your.."  
  
"Prostitute is the right word Mrs Peel..but you're a well bred girl,you wouldn't know ..Aren't you?Did your father approve of him?Was he at your age?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
What did he know about Marlene's father?  
  
"Yes,you do.You had an affair before you got married to Peter Peel.An affair with one of your professors at college.Luke Wilson was his name.Does Steed know about him?"  
  
He had managed to upset her...not because Steed had no idea about him but because she was worried about her daughter.Her knees started to wobble.  
  
"Women!"  
  
Obviously Zero didn't think highly of the opposite sex.Emma was staring at him.He ignored the existence of the child,right?She leaked her lips.  
  
"I see you're very thirsty."  
  
"A glass of water would be very appreciated."  
  
"I 'm always touched by a lady who doesn't forget her good manners."  
  
One of the numbers who had brought Emma in to the room,emptied a bucket full of cold water on her head.She almost had a heart attack.  
  
"Damn you!"  
  
She yelled.  
  
"You asked for water.Here it is!"  
  
He laughed.  
  
She was shaking.Suddenly,she felt sick.  
  
"I need to use the bathroom."  
  
She was whispering and this time she meant it.  
  
"You're lying."  
  
The door opened and Dr.Flack came in.She saw Emma trembling.She was so pale..her face looked like a paper sheet.   
  
"This woman is sick.What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Nothing..just take her back to her cell.She'll get over it."  
  
The numbers dragged Emma back to the dungeons.She curled in to a ball and stayed at the corner of her cell.Something was wrong with her body.Well,it shouldn't surprise her,considering everything he had put them through.How would she face Steed?She touched her head.Nothing there..like an endless,barren piece of land.It did look ugly.She looked ugly and she was so cold!Emma started crying.Although Steed was sleeping,he heard her whimpering.  
  
"Emma..what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"They brought us some food and water.There must be a tray in your cell."  
  
Emma looked around her and noticed the tray.It was placed on a chair.There was also a half broken bed in there.A rat was trying to squeeze himself through the bars and out of the cell.Emma was watching him.  
  
"I don't feel like eating."  
  
The nausea was still there.  
  
"What have they done to you?It's been two days since our last meal."  
  
It's been more.The last thing she had eaten was an apple.  
  
"You should rest, Steed."  
  
She was trying to find her composure again.She needed him so much.Being in his arms felt so good.She was holding herself as he would be holding her.Her body was soft,open and ready to welcome him..to comfort her..tell her that everything would be all right,make her laugh..make her feel loved,beautiful.  
  
Steed realized he couldn't see her.The corridor between the two cells was poorly lit.Why was she hiding from him?Had they beaten her up?  
  
"I want to see you."  
  
"Go to sleep."  
  
"Darling..come on."  
  
His heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to explode.Emma walked slowly to the middle of the cell..then she put her face behind the bars..looking at him.  
  
"I had my hair cut."  
  
She wiped her tears in a graceful way.Steed couldn't help staring at her.He was shocked.Her beautiful,auburn hair was missing.How could they?He felt sorry for her but tried not to show her his real feelings.Emma would resent his pity.  
  
"I always thought it was about time you changed the way you wore it."  
  
She forced a smile on her lips.She was standing there like a proud mountain..looking at nowhere.  
  
"It will grow again."  
  
"I know that Steed!I didn't come from Mars."  
  
If Steed didn't know her,he would doubt about that.She did look like an alien!Poor Emma.He felt like holding her.He stretched his arm through the cell bars,so did she.They couldn't reach each other...as always.  
  
"You must eat.You've got to be strong ,darling.We don't know what else he has in store for us."  
  
"I feel sick."  
  
She just wanted to get everything out of her body.  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
"I'm not a little girl,Steed."  
  
"You're my girl."  
  
"My?"  
  
Emma teased him.  
  
"If I may say so."  
  
"You may..but be careful because I come at a bargain price!"  
  
"I never meant to buy you off,Mrs Peel!"  
  
"Not even the day you gave me that bracelet?"  
  
She gave him a tiny smile.  
  
"Well..that was to celebrate our first year together."  
  
Emma showed him the bracelet.It was hidden under her catsuit sleeve.  
  
"I didn't know you always wore it."  
  
"Now,you do!"  
  
Emma was looking at her shining bracelet.She remembered everything.They had gone for a walk..by the beach.Suddenly,he took the bracelet out of his pocket and put it around her wriest.He had caught her off guard!Then,he took her in his arms and kept swirling her around.   
  
"I have a confession to make."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
I know you love me,John.  
  
"It's not real!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The bracelet is not real.It's not a gold one.It's a faux bijoux!"  
  
"Oooh,I realize that,Steed.It doesn't matter.I like it.Afterall,you do spend half of your salary on your Bentley."  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Yes, you do.I went through your bills last month!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"You taught me how!Just put a sealed letter on steam and it will open."  
  
"Well..you shouldn't have.I respect your privacy,don't I?"  
  
He pretended to be very angry but deep down he did like her being naughty as she was.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She was staring at him with wide brown eyes.She was smiling.How could he not forgive her?  
  
"Apologies accepted..but there's one condition."  
  
"What condition would that be?"  
  
He pointed at the tray.  
  
"All right.Let's see if he can cook."  
  
Her appetite was back.Steed had managed to cheer her up.There was a steak,a piece of cake,a loaf of bred and some orange juice.Zero wanted them to get their strength back.They chatted for a while..laughed at Jeffrey Miles who was snoring..then they fell asleep too.  
  
The next morning Marlene woke up in the dormitory.She was so glad that the punishment was over.Susan,her best friend,was helping her brush her hair.Susan was tall and chubby and her own hair was brown.She looked like a baby bear.Marlene was holding a mirror in her hands..one beautiful mirror that her parents had given her before they left.It was blue and a large moon adorned the back of it.  
  
"Your hair is so beautiful!"  
  
Susie said.  
  
"I don't think so.Bobby used to call me carrot girl."  
  
"You shouldn't listen to Bobby.He was a bad boy..really bad."  
  
Susie nodded.  
  
"He was not!He was my friend!"  
  
"Am I not?"  
  
"Don't be silly Susie.Of course,you are."  
  
"What do you think happened to him?"  
  
"They hurt him."  
  
"Mrs Rutherscroft,you mean?"  
  
"Yes.She's such a witch!"  
  
"Aren't you afraid of her?.I wish I could be brave like you, Marlene."  
  
"Sometimes, I'm.I want to go home."  
  
"Your mummy can get you out.Where is she?"  
  
"They're in..I don't remember.Let me get you their letter."  
  
Marlene had hit her parents' letter under her pillow.  
  
"No..I'm done with your hair yet,Marlene!"  
  
In a few moments,Marlene was back with the letter.She read it quickly.  
  
"They're in F-l-or-i-da.."  
  
"That's in the United States!"  
  
"United what?"  
  
"In America,you fool!Don't you remember?Mr Springer told us yesterday."  
  
Mr Springer was their geography teacher.  
  
"I wasn't paying any attention.I don't like geography all that much,Susie."  
  
"It doesn't matter.You are my best friend,Marlene.If you go home,will you take me with you?"  
  
"Sure..if your grandma let you."  
  
"She will!You know what?Your hair looks like Miss Watson's!"  
  
"Oh my!I wish.She's very beautiful...like a princess."  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Princess Emma left."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes,she did while you were in the isolation room."  
  
"She can't!She wouldn't..She promised me."  
  
Her eyes were filled with unleashed tears.She let the mirror fall and break.  
  
"You shouldn't.."  
  
Susie scolded her.  
  
"I will do whatever I want."   
  
"She's a teacher.She can do whatever she wants!"  
  
"No.She's not gone!She's here and I'm going to find her."  
  
"I'm telling you she isn't."  
  
Marlene was ready to go.  
  
"You'll get into trouble."  
  
"I don't care. I'm going to take Sarah with me."  
  
Sarah was her favorite doll.She was made out of china,had black hair and blue eyes and was wearing a creamy dress and matching hat.She had one leg missing,though.  
  
"I'm going with you."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"If both of us are missing,the monster will catch us."  
  
"She will catch us,anyway.Wait!We should make a plan.That's what spies do,all the time.They meet at secret places and exchange information."  
  
"Really?How do you know?"  
  
Marlene was impressed.Susie showed her a book.It was "The secret seven" by Enid Blyton.  
  
"They have maps and guns and..I don't know what else!"  
  
"I know that!Do you know that they also carry umbrellas?"  
  
Marlene remembered Steed swinging his umbrella.Did Miss Watson have to carry an umbrella too?  
  
"Brollies?What do they need them for?"  
  
"To recognize each other,probably."  
  
"You should take mine with you,then."  
  
Susie gave her an orange umbrella and the other girl took it  
  
"If they ask you where I am,you'll tell them.."  
  
"I'll tell them that an angel came here and took you away."  
  
"That only happens in the Bible,Susie.Angels do not exist!"  
  
"My grandma told me that they do."  
  
"The monster won't believe you.You'll tell her that we were playing in the forest and you lost me and that I've missed my parents,so I decided to go and look for them."  
  
"I think she'll buy it."  
  
"If you tell her,she will.You and Bobby were very good at everything!"  
  
"Remember that time I grabbed her glasses?"  
  
"Right out of her pocket..but where did you find all these candies?"  
  
Susie's pockets were filled with them.  
  
"I stole them..there are more in the kitchen."  
  
"You shouldn't steal."  
  
"They say it's all right..or else they wouldn't teach us how to do it.They should know better.They 're grown ups,we're children."  
  
"Miss Watson says it's the wrong thing to do."  
  
"|Run to Miss Watson then!"  
  
"I will!I know she's down there..with THE OTHERS."  
  
"The prisoners?They're skinny and dirty and their hair touch the floor.Like ghosts!"  
  
Susie was scared.  
  
"They 're notHe keeps them there."  
  
"He's nicer than Mrs Rutherscroft."  
  
"He has no face!"  
  
Marlene protested.  
  
"He does have a face,you fool.He's just wearing a mask.Guess what?He told me that if I learn that.."  
  
Susie showed her a karate chop.  
  
"He'll get us that dollhouse I was talking to you about.It has twelve rooms and a garden..and it comes with the furniture!"  
  
Marlene wanted that toy as much as Susie did.She kicked Susie's knee and the other girl landed on the floor.Before her friend had any time to react,Marlene grabbed her doll and the umbrella,opened one of the closets in the room,got in and found her way to the dungeons.She was yelling..  
  
"We're going to get it, Susie!"  
  
She liked teasing her friend like that.She was good at karate.Susie was lying at the floor,looking at the ceiling.It wasn't funny!Not funny at all.All the candies she stole had fallen on the floor with herShe got up and picked them up carefully.Then she took off her nightgown and put on her school uniform.She looked at her pocket..there was something in there!She slid her chubby,small hand in to find a lollipop.It had a lemon flavor,her favorite!Surely,Marlene had put it there.She smiled. 


End file.
